The Knight and Fairy of the Forward Unto Dawn
by Truce D Jee
Summary: What if they never stranded in space and met the Didact. Instead, they landed in the North. How will the lords and kings deal with this mighty warrior from the stars? Join Master Chief and Cortana as they turn the cold, backward region into the most advance kingdom in the World of Ice and Fire. (M for profanity and gore)
1. Dawn: Prologue

**Disclaimer: Hehe, whom am I kidding? I don't know why people posted this on their stories. I mean this is a Fanfiction site. It's not as if Disney, HBO, or JK Rowlings would come and start suing everyone, or if not, had the luxury posting their stories here.** **  
**

 **We're doing this for fun as long as you follow the Guidelines, so please enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh, and please point out any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome in my story.**

 **BTW, this story sets two years before the Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 starts. Look up the summary, you'll understand why.**

 **Again, ENJOY! (^** **v^)  
**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Next Scene#####**

 **Location**

* * *

 **#####Prologue#####**

"Chief, can you hear me?"

John-117 was very much alive, awakened, floating in zero gravity in a debris-filled hallway on board the Dawn. As he opened his eyes, everything was slightly pitched black.

"I thought I'd lost you, too," Cortana said in relief when she noticed his vital signs stabilizing.

John-117 was silent for a moment as he turned on the flashlights from his helmet to survey his surroundings. He drifted to his assault rifle floating in front of him and holstered it. He then began to drift toward the end of the hallway.

"What happened?" he asked.

She explained, "I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces — did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed."

John-117 reached the end of the hallway, gazing out on what remained of the ship. The _Forward Unto Dawn_ had been sheared in half by the closing portal, floating in a cloud of its owned debris, still red-hot from the sudden Slipspace slowdown.

"Well, some of us made it," she added.

The Dawn's remaining half continued to drift aimlessly in unknown space. John-117 understood what he needed to do, so he turned around and began to drift silently further inside the ship and found a room filled with a row of cryotubes, completed with a holotank.

"But you did it," she said solemnly. "Truth and the Covenant, the Flood..." John-117 plugged her data chip into the holotank, and she appeared in her avatar form. "It's finished."

"It's finished." He nodded before he turned off the flashlight on his helmet and placed his assault rifle in one of the rackets on the wall.

"I'll drop a beacon," she said as John-117 climbed into one of the cryotubes. "But it'll be a while before anyone finds us − years, even."

Once the cryotube closed, John-117 and Cortana looked at each other one last time.

"I'll miss you," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wake me up when you need me," he replied.

Cortana smiled, nodding. The cryotube closed and sealed, freezing him into a deep sleep. Now alone, Cortana dropped her smile, looking downward in sadness. She then raised her hand and a screen floating in front of her, activating the distress beacon, and began the long wait for rescue.

There was a sudden jerk throughout the Dawn, alarming Cortana to look around. A screen popped up again and started investigating to what just happened using whatever left of the ship's navigation and sensor system. She reached a status report, showing an image of a blue planet. Surprised, she hadn't detected the planet before John-117 went to cryo-sleep or perhaps the ship's damaged sensors couldn't sense its existence even though it could still detect anything within nearly a million mile radius.

As the planet getting clearer and clearer, she realized that the Dawn got caught by its gravitational pull, and it was already picking up speed. Looking at the ship's viewpoint, she noticed its cloud formations, vast oceans, and three continents with hints of vegetation. It could only mean one thing — the planet was hospitable for human colonization.

Either the news was good or bad, she needed to wake up the Master Chief. She brought up the cryostasis control page. One of the sections showed John-117's Mjolnir armor. Cortana pressed the command to reactivate after some consideration. The status update with the red word "ACTIVE" came up.

She turned to his cryotube and whispered, "Wake up, Chief, I need you."

The frost quickly thawed out on the cryo-tube, slowly opening up, which Master Chief began to wake up.

"That didn't feel like a long nap?" he remarked as he stepped out and walked toward her holotank.

"Sorry for the rude awakening," she said. "But we got caught by the planet's gravitational pull."

"…Haven't you detected this before?"

"Either it just came out of the blue or the ship's systems were too damaged to notice it. What's worse, the remaining propulsions don't have enough power to escape its gravitational pull, so we only have 3 hours, 4 minutes, and 3 seconds before we reached the planet's surface."

Master Chief looked at the image of the planet's surface, hinting with life. "It looks hospitable."

"Well, there's a ninety-five percent chance you can breathe on it," she said. "Since I can't find any signal or traces of technological infrastructures, it's safe to assume it's uninhabitable. So what's the plan?"

He thought momentarily before asking, "Does this ship still a Plan Crusoe onboard?"

Cortana checked the ship's files and remaining inventories. "Yes, most of them are in the armory's deep levels."

"Good," he said. "Can we still maneuver this ship so we can land in one piece?"

She processed and calculated for a moment. "Yes, we can. I can still use the gravity controls and thrusters to angle its trajectory, giving it a nice landing. I'll use the power reserve to activate all the blast shields to protect the reactors and the rest of the internal system including the areas near the cut section from the re-entry. Once we land this baby, we'll have enough power to last more than a decade, approximately."

He finished, "And we have our very own base of operation. It's better to be down there than drifting here in space."

"Right." She nodded. "I already found the perfect spot for the Plan Crusoe, Chief. Once I program the computer for the re-entry, we better hop in one of the pods in case the Dawn doesn't survive the fall."

John-117 shook his head. "She'll make it, Cortana." He was referring to the Dawn. "We'll make it."

* * *

 **####Jon's POV#####**

Jon Snow stood alone on the top on one of the towers of Winterfell, looking at the direction where _The Wall_ was. He was now turning fourteen. He thought about his future since he had none here in Winterfell, his owned home.

Despite some had told him, he was more of a Stark. His lord father's wife, without uttering a single word, her deathly stare would always remind him he was a bastard, and bastards never got a chance to inherit anything since his lord father had five lawful children about three of them were his sons.

 _'There is no future for me here,'_ he thought.

Then he looked at the direction of _The Wall_ once again. He thought about Night Watch, which Uncle Benjen joined. Every Northmen told that taking the black to serve on _The Wall_ was the greatest honor and duty in the North, or perhaps the whole Westeros since knights, Southerners, those who prayed to any gods could join as much as any Northmen. Any man could join the Night's Watch and would treat as brothers and equals — perhaps there was future for a bastard like him there.

"What're you doing here, Jon?" His father, Eddard, appeared from behind and went toward him, joining him viewing the wilderness beyond Winterfell.

"Nothing, just admiring the view, father," Jon lied.

Eddard smiled. There was nothing to admire around Winterfell anymore since this was their home after all. "You can tell me, son. It's just the two of us here, and Lady Stark is in the hall."

Jon hesitated at first before revealing, "I was thinking about Uncle Benjen."

Eddard dropped his smile, understanding what was in Jon's thoughts. "Were you thinking about taking the black?"

His bastard son was surprised that he found out about it. "Father, please —"

"You have no idea what will you give up once you join the Night's Watch," his lord father exclaimed. "You are as Stark as any of us."

"I'm a Snow — there's no future for me here in Winterfell."

Eddard thought momentarily. If the Night's Watch was centuries ago, numbering ten thousand, most were noble and honorable men, perhaps he would let Jon joined. Alas, the Night's Watch was a shadow of its former glory, and he heard the mockery towards the Order from the Southern cunts.

"What about the South or the Free Cities?" Eddard said. "I can offer you enough gold dragons to live the life for yourself. Surely you'll prospect there."

Jon responded by shaking his head in disapproval. "I don't have any other trade aside from the sword in my hand, and I don't want to disgrace the House Stark of me becoming a sellsword. Besides, the North is my home. There's no greatest honor for a Northerner than joining the Night's Watch."

"Well — you could become a knight," Eddard suggested.

There was a long silence before the two burst into laughter, removing the depressing atmosphere.

"You wish me not to join the Night's Watch so be it," Jon said, "You can at least tell me about my mother. You never spoke to me about her and her name once."

Eddard thinned his lips, hesitating to reveal him everything. "Jon, I… did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked. Soon, he picked up the strange sound that his father heard. At first, it sounded like there was an earthquake. Strangely, it felt like it was coming from the air.

They started to look up, and they found a flash of light, which was adjacent yet brighter than the sun shining in the North.

"Is that a shooting star?" Jon wondered.

"Perhaps," Eddard replied.

Their eyes began to widen as the star they staring at was getting bigger and bigger as if it was getting closer and closer.

"By the Old Gods…." Eddard gasped as the flames from the star started to extinguish, revealing a black metal monstrosity or perhaps a piece of the sky was falling fast toward Winterfell. The noise it gave sounded like the screams of women in terror, Jon feared for his life as he felt like the flaming object heading toward them. Eddard's fatherly instinct kicked in and quickly shielded Jon with his body, preparing for the worst, but only for the black object streaking and casting a shadow over the whole castle followed by the thundering gale, blowing every leaf and small objects in its path.

* * *

 **####Cortana's POV#####**

"That was a rough landing," Cortana joked. "We made it like you said."

John got up his feet and looked around. "How's the ship's condition?"

"Functional but no longer space-worthy, yet barely flight-worthy," she explained. "I've already turned off all the propulsion systems, gravity control, and some of the reactors to save power. Sensor and defense systems are seventy-two percent operational, but there are some in need of repairs. You need to check the ship for further assessment." John nodded in approval, and she asked, "So what's our first order of business?"

"Inventory update," he answered. "I want to know what we got left onboard."

"I suppose you would like me to look over the weapons first." She crossed her arms, knowing highly disciplined and lethal soldier like John, weapons checking were always their top priority.

He responded with a shrug and a meek smile she could see inside his helmet. It wasn't that Spartans followed military protocols, it was their uppermost survival. They didn't know what awaited them in this unknown world. Cortana understood this as she thought, _'Better be safe than sorry.'_

It was only a few seconds for her to check every item and equipment on board, using the surveillance cameras, and sensors.

"Well, the armory's still intact," she began. "And we have enough weapons and ammunitions to arm an entire battalion, plus we got ourselves some Covenant caches courtesy to our Elite friends. We also have four M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns, four M8 Automated Defense Systems, a pair of M95 Lance Guided Missile Weapon Systems, and two dozens of LAU-65D/SGM-151s, half of them mounted on tripods." She paused for a moment, wondering how these powerful weapons got onboard on the Dawn. "Wow — with this much firepower, you can build an actual USNC fortress. Where did you get this hardware, John?"

He admitted, "Lord Hood was kind enough to provide them to us before we assaulted the Ark. They're supposed to be used to set up defense perimeter if we decided to build a base in case of a prolonged battle."

"UNSC always prepares for everything," Cortana impressed. "Okay, back to inventory. As for the remaining vehicles that survived the last battle, we have two Pelicans, one Albatross, one Scorpion tank, six Warthogs, two Hornets, and one Falcon. No need to worry about ammunition and spare parts — we got the ship's M3DMP for that."

The Mobile 3D Manufacturing Printer (M3DMP for short) was the answer to the logistics of every space naval vessel in deep interstellar voyages. The M3DMP was a smaller and portable version of a manufacturing plant and also a giant-sized version of a 3D printer. It was the size and shape of a shipping container with the midsection was half-glassed. Inside was a collection of robotic units equipped with high-precision lasers, paint spray, manipulating arms and tools, and 3D printing capability. Hence its name, the M3DMP could make and shape any items aside armor, weapons, or ammunition as long as materials were available whether metals, stones, plastics, or woods.

"And lastly for supplies," she continued. "You have enough food and non-food goods to last three months. That's plenty of time for us to build a farm."

"Good," John pleased to hear the Dawn's remaining inventory. "Guess that leaves checking the ship's condition as our next objective."

"Right," she agreed. "I got a huge list of things for you to repair. The important ones are near the cut section. It'll take probably few days to finish just the two of us."

"We'll manage."

Cortana smiled by his optimism. "Do you think someone in this rock might have noticed the Dawn?"

"You said yourself that there were no traces of advanced technology on this planet."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

John pulled out her data crystal from the holotank, which her avatar disappeared and reappeared on his hand.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked.

Cortana crossed her arms and smirked. "I thought you never asked.

* * *

 **####Eddard's POV#####**

Eddard Stark and a dozen horsemen rode deep in the Wolfswood. Four days ago, a flaming black object was passing over Winterfell, sending the whole castle and its winter town in panic. It took a while for the Stark guards to calm the smallfolks, who were some knelt and some went half-mad, thinking the world was about to end. Soon, Eddard decided to investigate the unknown object that fell in the biggest woods in the North, so he gathered a party including Theon, Robb, and Jon.

They were now in a large hilly clearing. Jory, the nephew of Master-at-Arms Rodrik Cassel, noticed three dozen horsemen coming out behind the biggest hill in sight.

"My lord," Jory called. "We've got companies."

Eddard went forward to recognize their banners, and then he turned to Robb, Jon, and Theon. "Can you identify whose sigils belong to?" He knew who these men were, but he decided to test the boys' knowledge as they rode forward to look at them.

"A black battle-axe on silver, House Cerwyn," Robb began.

"An armored silver fist on a scarlet field, House Glover of Deepwood Motte," Theon added.

Jon paused to identify the last sigil, and he answered, "A white ironwood tree on a black field with a black sword pointed downward, House Forrester. They're all your loyal bannermen, my lord." He said his title over calling him, father, out courtesy in public, especially for a bastard. "And I believe they're after the same thing as we are."

"Good, very good," Eddard pleased. "Let's go greet them."

In a moment, the two groups meet. Three highborn stood before the Lord Paramount of the North, respectfully greeted, "My Lord."

Eddard nodded in response before glancing at the Lord of House Cerywn. "Medger, long time…."

"Aye," he answered with a soft-spoken voice.

Eddard turned to the leader of the House Glover and noticed he wasn't Lord Glover, but his brother. "Good to see you again, Robett."

"Aye, Galbart couldn't leave Deepwood Motte undefended without his lord," he explained. "So I voluntarily rode out with my men."

And lastly, Eddard looked at the leader of House Forrester only it wasn't their Lord. He was young but older than Jon, Robb, and Theon. "And you are?"

"Rodrik Forrester, son of Gregor Forrester," the young highborn introduced himself.

"Rodrik," Eddard gasped. "By the Old Gods, you've become a man." The heir of House Forrester nodded in response. Eddard then glanced all of his bannermen. "I suppose you're all here because of the falling star."

"Aye, my lord," Robett replied. "Three of us had ridden out from our keeps, scouring every corner in these woods, until we met each other by chance."

"We met House Glenmore along the way," Rodrik interjected. "But they turned back since three companies on horses are sufficed to find this falling star."

"And now we are four," Eddard added. "Do you have any idea where it fell?"

"We rode every part of Wolfswood, my lord," Rodrick answered. "We believe it fell in the heart." He pointed at the direction where the middle of the Wolfswood located.

"So the heart of the woods we go," Eddard said as they began riding toward their destination.

Along the way, everyone conversed about whatever it fell from the sky. Like in Winterfell, their castles were in an uproar, haunted by the fiery memory of whatever it was. Some of them said it was a star, while others said it was a roof of the sky or perhaps a piece of it, but one of them said it might be one of the gods taking a shit. Everyone burst into laughter.

However, since Winterfell was the closest to see the unknown object, the bannermen shook to hear from their liege lord who happened to catch a glimpse of it. Eddard described it was black metal monstrosity with large furnaces blasting from its rear. It was bigger than any castle in Westeros except Harrenhal. The Stark men supported his claim since some of them saw it as well, but they couldn't fully identify what it was. They debated whether it was a flying castle or a dragon returning once more, but one of them still maintained it might be one of the gods taking a shit. Everyone burst into laughter once again.

Soon, they passed the last hill that bordered between the hilly clearings and the wilderness. Suddenly, in the far distance, they noticed a large man in green armor and a metal carriage with black wheels. He was sticking a sort of tripod on the ground. Strange to see a person and a carriage deep in the Wolfswood and without a horse in sight, they galloped to meet him.

* * *

 **####John's POV#####**

"The soil's poor here too," Cortana said as she checked the result from the tripod device sticking on the ground. "Looks like another patch of potatoes in this area."

"Tell me why did you choose this location in the first place?" John began. "I'm not complaining about the cold, but the environment here is not very suitable for most crops we got."

"There's the biggest titanium deposit eighty miles west from the Dawn," she explained. "We need those metals in the long run. I know it's far, but we need to divide our strategic positions. We can't afford any possible hostile attack concentrating in a single location. Besides, the ship sits on the perfect strategic point."

"Alright, I'll trust you," he accepted.

"Well, it's better to be down here than drifting up in outer space."

John nodded to that. To be cryogenically frozen wasn't that bad for him as he did it countless times, but leaving Cortana alone without anyone to talk. It would be very lonely for her. She couldn't sleep or power down. Also, they could be risked colliding on some asteroids or drifting toward a star or a planet like this one. He understood that Cortana made the right decision to wake him up.

"We'll find a way to get back home," he said, knowing the beacon from the ship still active after their landing. "And when we do we'll…" He suddenly heard clattering on the ground. He readied his rifle as he knew someone or something coming behind them. When he turned around, both of them were shocked to see the natives of this world.

And to what even more shocking for both of them, they were _humans_ riding on _horses_. As they got closer, John and Cortana were again surprised, they were medieval looking: armors, leather clothing, furs, spears, swords, shields, and banners.

The UEG discovered and colonized several hundreds of worlds filled with life. Each was one of its kinds from another but never had they ever found animals like horses that were natives of Earth on other colony worlds. Cortana told John that they couldn't be on Earth. She already scanned the planet before landing, so time-travel was crossed out. Cortana had to come up thousands of scenarios and explanation to their current situation, but that could wait when the riders approached John and had him surrounded including the Warthog next to him.

 _"Easy, big guy,"_ Cortana said in radio communication to calm him down when she noticed his fingers tightened his grip on his rifle.

Seven riders approached him, three older men and four teenage boys, although one of the teenagers was older.

One of the older men stepped forward. He was probably between the age of thirties or forties, dark hair and beard and gray eyes, and had a large sword strapped to his back. He had the look of a battle-hardened veteran and gave out a regal vibe that John familiar.

Having served many military officers throughout his life, John felt that same regal vibe as Fleet Admiral Hood himself, the Supreme Commander of the UNSC, which he had the urge to give him a salute, recognizing the man was not just a leader of this group — this one was a military commander.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North," he introduced himself, "identity yourself, stranger."

 _"He speaks English…?"_ Cortana baffled. _"With an English accent? Knights, lords, horses? Things got stranger and stranger, John."_

John agreed to that. _Just what kind of planet did we landing on_ , he thought.

 _"You better introduce yourself, Chief,"_ she suggested. _"These feudal lords are technically military leaders, so it's alright to provide them non-classified information. And try to speak to them that we don't end up at the burning stake — if they could try."_

John smirked at that last part. He directed his attention to the Lord of Winterfell. He lowered his rifle, straightened up in a military stance, and saluted him.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC Navy," he said with formal discipline. Unfortunately, this only seemed to confuse the riders, although bewildered by his introduction.

"Yu-Innis-Si...?" the first to spoke was the officer with banner bore an armored silver fist on a scarlet field.

"Master Chief…? The black scruffy-haired lad tried finished John's military rank but forgotten half of it.

"Spartan-117…? the Lord of Winterfell muttered.

From the perplexed looks exchanged between the riders, what John had learned was that they didn't recognize the UNSC, assuming they didn't recognize the United Earth Government as well.

"U-N-S-C," John corrected while maintaining his professionalism, "an acronym stands for United Nations Space Command. It is the military, exploratory, and scientific forces of the United Earth Government and her colonies that I served as a soldier. My rank and name in order are Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117, but you can call me Master Chief, Chief, or Spartan."

Most of the riders were once again shared bewildered looks by his introduction. His accent and some of his words were strange and foreign. The highborn lords realized that he must be a foreigner of their lands.

"V-very well, Master Chief," Eddard began. "What brings you to do the land of the North? Where did you come from?"

John was glancing at the Northmen and their banners before replying, "Judging by the numbers you brought and the different flags you carried, I assumed these are search parties looking for the object that crashed four days ago. Am I correct?"

"The fallen star," one of the soldiers gasped.

"We have scoured the Wolfswood for this giant object from our keeps," Eddard said. "We assumed it landed somewhere in the middle of this woods."

The Master Chief nodded. "That would be my ship."

The Northmen were surprised and unspoken for a moment.

"Your ship…?" the boy with an auburn hair and bright, blue eyes flabbergasted. "Your ship flies?"

"Flew to be exact," John replied. "My ship crashed on your lands, and I wasn't aware it was habitable."

"A mummer's farce so he must be one," the abrasive highborn lords spat, and most the riders burst into laughter. He was a leader of the riders that bore the banner of an armored silver fist on a scarlet field.

"Mummer…?" John whispered the word that was alien to him.

 _"He thinks you're a medieval stage actor,"_ Cortana explained using her stored knowledge of Earth's histories.

Unaware for the A.I., John was gritting his teeth to contain his anger. He had been called _Demon_ by his enemies, the Covenant, and a _Freak_ by some of his own, but a _Stage Actor_ — that hurt his pride as a soldier — a soldier that saved the galaxy twice and humanity from extinction many times.

"Can you take us to your ship?" Eddard asked in a serious tone that had his bannermen stopped laughing.

John turned to him. Surprisingly and strangely, he was one of the few who didn't laugh. He thought for a moment before glancing at the sky. "The sun will be down in three hours. The ship is half-day travel by horse from here. It'll be too dark if we arrive there. I suggest we'll rest overnight in my camp, and we'll press on tomorrow."

"He's right, milord. It'll be three hours till dusk," One of Eddard's soldiers looked at the sun to check the time. For thousands of years, since clocks had not yet invented, the people of Westeros had learned to measure time by looking at the sun and the moon in the sky, depending on the weather.

"Alright," Eddard agreed solemnly. "I'll take your words, Master Chief."

John again saluted out of respect for the Lord of Winterfell. He holstered his rifle on his back, pulled out the tripod device from the ground, and went toward the Warthog, placing it on the back.

Ignoring the strange gesture John made, the boy with a sandy brown hair and dark eyes said to his liege lord, "Do you honestly believed every word he said, my Lord?" Some nodded to agree with him.

"There's no harm finding that out, Theon," he explained. "We've been searching for that fallen star for four days, and this is our first sign so it might have saved us some great deal of time since he's going to take us there."

"If it's not, then our time is wasted all for nothing," that same abrasive highborn lord snarled.

"I suppose you have better ideas finding that star, Robett?" he asked which Robett couldn't think of an answer and was silent.

As John got in the Warthog, the riders looked around, assuming he had horses for the strange robust carriage.

"Um, Master Chief," the boy with the dark hair and gray eyes called. "Where are your horses?"

"No horses," he replied. "It got all the horsepower it needs."

"Horsepower...? How're you going to —" Robett said before he got cut off when the Warthog's engine started roaring, startling the riders and their horses to stride aback.

Then the Master Chief glared at them. "This thing's fast, so try to keep up." He slammed the pedal with his foot, and the Warthog sped off, leaving a trail of dust and the Northmen shocked with their mouths opened.

Looking at the rear-view mirror, John watched and smiled in his thoughts as they stood where they were, shocked by the moving Warthog at its cruising speed. It took a while for them to grasp what just happened before they galloped to catch up with him.

"We're going to have a lot of explaining to do once we get back to the camp," Cortana remarked. "And you're not much of a talker, John."

"Plenty of time for me to think of," he retorted.

"You know," she said, "we can still guide them to the Dawn at nightfall. The storm won't arrive until tomorrow noon."

It was true that they could reach the ship, using the Warthog's headlights to guide the Northmen there during the night. Recently, Cortana received the ship's report on the weather, and there would be a storm coming toward them. However, John had something in his mind.

"We are short on intel of these natives, Cortana," John explained. "We want to know who these people are and how long have been they living on this planet. And I want to be sure that they don't pose us a threat.

The last part made the A.I. smirked and rolled her virtual eyes. _'Better be safe than sorry.'_ She thought.

"You're right — maybe they could tell us about that weird tree back at the campsite.

"I'm sure they won't mind the samples we took."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Christmas is near, and I will be posting Chapter 2 by next year — which is next month.**

 **I appreciate those who follow/favorite this story to wait so that we all can spend time with our families and friends for the holidays.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**


	2. Dawn: Hope

**I'm back from the holidays.** **After I posted this story, I noticed that some readers mentioned me about the "Spartan of Westeros". I looked it up and found Halo/GoT crossovers, and I found that the story was similar to mine. I'll have to make changes to avoid any plagiarism from the author.**

 **Please check the author's note and my response to my reviewers, especially to all who reviewed the first chapter. There are news and announcements I posted regarding my fanfic work and update schedules.**

 **Anyways, I will be updating chapters every 1 or 2 weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: Hehe, whom am I kidding? I don't know why people posted this on their stories. I mean this is a Fanfiction site. It's not as if Disney, HBO, or JK Rowlings would come and start suing everyone, or if not, had the luxury posting their stories here.** **  
**

 **We're doing this for fun as long as you follow the Guidelines, so please enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh, and please point out any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome in my story.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)  
**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

 **Location**

* * *

 **#####Hope#####**

The Warthog arrived at the camp, forty-five minutes after the first contact with the natives. As John stepped out from his vehicle, he scanned around to notice the Northmen hadn't yet appeared, and there was little for him to tidy up the place. All he had was a canvas hung on the highest branches with a single active solar-powered light and a pile of equipment and crates underneath. He started transferring most of them to the back of the Warthog, for security measures, leaving two solar-powered lights for him to place them in a trilateral position around the camp and have them recharging by the North's dimming sunlight.

It took an hour for the Northmen to arrive. Their horses strode toward the camp, nearly exhausted from the chase. The Warthog was too fast for the galloping horses with armored men and heavy bags on their backs to catch up before the vehicle was out of their sight. The tracks created by the Warthog helped them lead to his camp.

The Northmen dismounted. The sight of the Warthog again had them shaken and unmoved since they saw something unnatural to them, but the abrasive lord known as Robett marched toward the Chief, looking flabbergasted and wary.

"What in gods' names is that?" He pointed at the Warthog.

John took a long glanced at the Northmen, looking tired yet openly cautious towards him and his vehicle. "Before I started explaining, I want you to all know that everything I have here doesn't work on magic. Again, this is NOT MAGIC!" He raised his voice to let the last two words for everyone to hear. "All this equipment is made by top manufacturing companies using science and state-of-the-art technology known to man."

There was a burst of chatter among the Northmen. Words like, "not magic" and "technology," bouncing around. The Spartan could see disbelief and confusion crossed over their faces.

He continued, "I want you to promise me not to let your superstitious minds to go hostile towards me and my equipment here. But I assure you I am no threat to you, your people, and your lands, and you can guarantee that I won't cause any trouble.

Their liege lord, Eddard Stark, responded with a nod. "You have my word as Warden of the North, Master Chief."

Chief nodded back and turned to the Warthog. "This is the light reconnaissance vehicle, the workhorse of the UNSC. It has four-inched armor plating, mag-bumper suspension, and total seating for three." Out of necessity, he left out the heavy weapon mounted on its back to avoid raising paranoia from the Northmen. "Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the M12 LRV… also known as the Warthog."

The Northmen were once again bewildered and perplexed at the same time that they were silent for a moment.

"Why Warthog, Master Chief…?" Theon was first to speak up.

"Because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, kid."

"No, but… why Warthog?" he said. "I mean, it doesn't look like a pig."

Some of his fellows nodded to agree with him.

" _Wait til they see the Pelican,"_ Cortana quipped inside his helmet.

"The Warthog was named given by its manufacturer, and we just roll it with no questions ask," Chief answered plainly with a shrug.

"Oh," Theon muttered, yet unsatisfied with the answer.

"So how does it run like the wind?" Eddard asked.

The Spartan held that question as he walked towards the Warthog.

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"What'n seven hells is a puma?"

"It's a big cat in Essos, like a lion."

"…Ye just fucking made that up, didn't ya?"

Ignoring the grunts debating, Chief opened the hood of the Warthog, gesturing them to gather around to check its inside.

"This is a forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE I/C plant, coupled with an infinitely variable transmission," he began, but everyone lost in blank expressions by some of his strange words. He could hear Cortana berating and told him to speak to them on the level they could understand. "It's an engine — a machine that fuels by water, which powers the Warthog."

There was an echoing, "Oh," from the Northmen as they understood, lessening their minds from their superstitious paranoia.

"The Warthog can run up to seventy-eight miles per hour or hundred twenty-five kilometers per hour, and it can travel four hundred ninety miles or seven hundred ninety kilometers before refueling. Your horses, by the way, runs up to twenty-five to thirty miles per hour or forty to forty-eight kilometers per hour."

"By the Old Gods," Ned astounded. "No magic, yet it can outrun any horses. To think men can create such wonder. We have so much to ask, Master Chief."

The Spartan raised his palm, gesturing them to pause. "It would be better if you hold your questions until we get to my ship. Revealing you everything right now with little evidence to support, you would probably dismiss it since every word I said sounded like it fabricated by a — mummer. In return, I would like to ask questions about you and your world, which I am currently lacking."

Ned swallowed and spoke for the Northmen's behalf, "Alright, we have an agreement."

The Spartan nodded to seal the deal. "But there is something I found in these woods. I was hoping you could tell me what it was."

"What is it?"

"It's best that I show you." He motioned the Northmen to follow him. Their hands grasped the hilts of their swords, in case they were walking into a trap.

In a short walk from the Chief's camp, what they found marveled them. Dozens of white trees with five-pointed, blood-red leaves.

"Weirwoods," the black scruffy-haired lad gasped, "scores of them."

"That's not all." The Spartan guided them at the middle of the grove. What they found brought half of them to their knees. It was the biggest among the weirwoods, almost like a two-level house, and the only one with a carved face, having an image of a human woman with eyes weeping red sap.

"Medger, Rodrik, Robett," Eddard called for his vassals. "Have you ever seen a heart tree with a face of a woman?"

"Ned, I have traveled all over the North in all my life," Medger first to response. "I prayed before every heart tree from the godswood within the lord's castle to the speck in the land I could visit. All of them have visages of a man." He was a leader of the riders that bore the banner of a black battle-axe on silver.

"We all are," Robett acknowledged. "This is the first time I've seen one."

"It must be a mother," Rodrik remarked, gesturing the young trees around them. "And these must be her children. They have no faces." He was a young leader of the riders that bore the banner of a white tree on a black field with a black sword pointed downward.

"It must be a goddess!"

"We're on a sacred ground! We must offer tribute!"

The grunts blurted in zeal.

"We are in presence before the Old Gods. Behave yourselves," Ned berated, rendering his men silent.

"Lord Stark," Chief called, which everyone got his attention. "You said these trees are like gods?"

"Aye, these are the Old Gods of the Forest we worshiped." Ned pointed at the giant weirwood tree. "And that is a heart tree, faces carved by the Children of the Forest, a mythical race long ago. When the Andals came to our lands, they brought their faith, the Seven, to shove it down to our throats, and they cut off these trees to almost extinction, but the Children weren't lucky. Our ancestors and the cold North managed to repel them back to the South. And for six thousand years, there has been tolerated peace from our southron neighbors. Forgive my men's behavior, Master Chief. We have never seen a mother heart tree in our lives and the times of our ancestors."

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Cortana muttered in troubling voice. _"You better tell them, Chief."_

The Spartan took a deep breath. "I wasn't aware they had religious importance. Before I met you, I — have taken some samples."

In an instant, the Northmen raised their eyebrows, glaring daggers at the Spartan.

"What samples?" Ned asked.

"Small branches, fresh leaves, and ten milliliters of red sap," he replied. "I was planning to conduct studies on these samples, but I will return them to you out of goodwill."

Everyone was at eased yet remained wary towards him.

Ned began, "Since you are a foreigner unaware the cultures of our lands, and you only took small portions, I suppose all is forgiven."

Chief nodded in acknowledgment. "I will also return six saplings I took."

"What!" they snapped.

"You took six weirwood babes?" Robett said with his hostile voice raised.

There was a deathly silence in the grove. Most of the furrowing Northmen placed their hands on their hilts, but Chief stood calmly and explained, "I was planning to relocate the saplings to where they can get plenty of sunshine and water. If you look at your feet, you could the see why."

Everyone glanced down and were surprised to find saplings and shoots stood but without leaves. Some shown signs of being broken or nimble by forest animals.

Chief continued, "The size of these canopies blocks the sunlight, and the deep roots absorbed much of the water and nutrition from the soil, preventing the saplings to develop, thus starving them. As you said, I am foreigner unaware the cultures of your lands, and I will return them to you right now out of goodwill, and it won't happen again."

With that, the hostile intent among the Northmen diminished. Ned's eyes caught some of his soldiers in his sight, gesturing them to follow the Spartan, as he walked back toward the camp to retrieve the samples.

 _"Way to go with your diplomacy, Caveman,"_ Cortana praised, _"this must be your longest conversation to a regular human being."_

 _"Well, we did plan to study half of those saplings,"_ he admitted.

 _"Let's not tell that to these guys."_

The sun was about to go down. All the Northmen were on their knees still praying before the mother heart tree while John stood further behind them.

When John and Cortana found the tree with a carved face, at first, it was a sign of human activity. Possible explorers must have arrived here, giving them hope that human ships might visit or pass this planet, but when they met the Northmen, both of them were surprised that they found another branch of humanity outside Earth's knowledge, living in the feudal age of castles, knights, and horses. They were indeed living in the Middle Ages, but one thing different was religion. John and Cortana were very familiar with all the major religions on Earth, and the gods worshiped by the Covenant known as the Forerunners.

Even though religion was the cause of the Great War between the humanity of Earth and the Covenant, John had nothing against it. Hell, for most of his life, he had met and fought with soldiers prayed to various faiths, and those who didn't believe in religion, and those like the Master Chief — they believed in luck.

Seeing the Northmen's faith intrigued them both. They worshiped these white trees as if they were gods.

And there was this kid stood beside him. He heard that Theon was his name.

He noticed Chief was staring at him. "I-I worshiped a different god, Ser."

The Master Chief said nothing. He turned back to the Northmen, respectfully waiting for their prayers to end.

* * *

 **#####Eddard's POV#####**

As night fell in the cold North, the Northmen displaced around Spartan's camp, building five campfires, one of which where Eddard and the highborn sat together.

It was the brightest night they had ever experienced, some of the otherworldly possessions belonged to the Master Chief, three tall lamps emitting not flames, but white lights bright as the morning day. A short explanation from the tall warrior was that they harnessed the rays from the sun and released it during the night.

Some of the men kept staring at the light of these lamps. Bewildered by its wonders, even Jon, Theon, and Robb couldn't help but stare as well.

"Turn your eyes away, lads," Robett told the three. "You might go blind if you keep staring at it."

The lads had their eyes shifted away, turning their attention to the tall warrior. Many of the Northmen watched the Master Chief doing a small errand from the back of his war wagon called a Warthog.

Eddard never forgot the first sight he laid at the Mountain the Rides, Gregor Clegane, many years ago. Stood eight feet tall he was. The Master Chief almost reached that height, surpassing massive lords he knew and Hodor, his family's faithful servant. His armor was dull green plated. Thick, strong, it was. Surely, it could repel bolts fired from powerful crossbows. Evident with the gashes, scratches, and dents, he knew a warrior when he saw one, and not some mummer. His helmet completely covered his face with visor was polished gold but no eyeholes in sight.

Underneath his armor, he wore a black tight-looking, leathery full-body garment. Strange, he had so many exposed areas for enemies to ram their blades, but he was evidently geared for war when they first met him. Behind his back, between two small metal wings, there was a unique crossbow without a lath, and the hole at one end was likely for the bolt.

His wagon wrought with steel and painted with the same color as the Chief's armor, and the wheels made from a strange black substance with surface lined with intricate grooved patterns. Bewildered, Ned was. The wagon sprung alive, roaring like a bear and the speed that could outrun any bare horses with no beasts to pull it.

To everyone's surprise, this — Warthog built by men of knowledge and craftsmanship, not magic. The Master Chief already explained that these wonders were machines, yet they barely scratched the surface of how it worked.

"Does he remind you of the Mountain, my lord?" Jory asked, referring to Gregor Clegane.

His liege lord nodded. "He's a soldier, so is this Master Chief. The way he spoke and moved is like a model soldier that his liege lord would be proud. The only difference between them is that the Mountain was a monster. Remember Princess Elia and her two children."

"Aye, the North remembers," Robett said. "Murder them three in the most brutal fashion. The youngest one was a mere babe."

Ned shuddered when he remembered the end of the Robert's Rebellion. The unrecognizable bodies still lingered in his mind. He even heard rumors that Gregor raped Princess Elia before crushing her head with his bare hands. At this very day, he was not sure if Tywin Lannister gave that order or it was Gregor's heart content. Nevertheless, it appeased Robert to pardon the House Lannister when he became king.

"The Chief is not like the Mountain," Eddard defended. "When we first met him, all he wanted was not to cause trouble to us, and he offered to bring us to the fallen star."

"His ship," Jon interjected.

Some rolled their eyes and scoffed, still disbelieved on the idea of a flying ship.

"Aye, he did return the weirwood saplings to us," Rodrik said.

When the Spartan returned the samples, they placed them back at the grove. However, there was no space for the six saplings to grow. Just as the Master Chief said, the canopies and roots of their massive brethren blocked their nourishment. Planting them around their dead, young siblings was a bit morbid for the Northmen, so they heeded the Chief's advice to relocate them.

House Forrester was the best choice to care for them. Rodrik's family owned the largest ironwood forest in Westeros, and they were known for crafted and cared for ironwoods, so they were perfect for these fabled woods as well. Six young weirwood saplings for six children of House Forrester, one of them was crooked, symbolizing his second brother, Asher, exiled to Essos for falling in love with the daughter of their rivals, House Whitehill.

They weren't sure if this was coincidence or the will of the Old Gods, but they felt House Forrester was meant to have them. Honored, with the blessings from their liege lord and other two houses, Rodrik and his men vowed before the mother heart tree that they would take care of her six youngest children.

"Still, we don't know anything about this man," Jory said in caution, which some of them agreed.

"Aye, what that if this is a trap?" Robett said in suspicion. "What if he lured us to his dwelling and kills us all."

That statement lingered in their minds, especially for Eddard Stark. What if this is a trap? They had no idea what the tall warrior and his weapon could do. They couldn't afford to drop their guard trusting him. There were loud footsteps from behind. The highborn jerked around, only to see the Master Chief holding an opened crate.

"Since you folks going to spend the night in my camp, I could at least offer you hot meals." He lowered himself, revealing the crate was full of strange paper bags. "I've already heated them. You can go ahead and pick one."

And they did with hesitation before the Chief went to the next campfire.

"Meal, Ready to Eat — MRE," Robb read the bag's label he picked.

"Look." Theon pulled out a spoon and fork made from strange substance. "It got utensils."

The highborn glanced at Spartan who was giving meal bags to their soldiers. At first, they were suspicious, but Theon and some of their brave fools opened it, inside were several smaller ones, those who could read found labels and instructions written on the bags.

Each small bag they opened released an aromatic steam and gave them surprises: peach pie, meatballs, chicken curry, Harvest's finest poutine, whatever the latter was, and so many otherworldly food. Theon hastily took the first bite, and his eyes glittered as if he had never tasted a new kind of deliciousness. He encouraged everyone to eat, which they did.

It was indeed delicious.

A question came to their mind. How did this food cook without fire? They all eyed toward the Chief and found him sitting outside of his camp on a metal stool, eating his — MRE. His helmet was on the ground, but his head obscured by the trees' shadows where the lights of his lamps couldn't reach. With that, they didn't bother them to ask, and they all began to feast merrily.

Later on, as the Northmen prepared to sleep, the Master Chief with his helmet on, shut off the lamps, welcoming the night's kiss.

By morning, everyone began to awake and rose up to find the tall warrior standing outside his camp, guarding. They weren't sure if he had or hadn't slept at all, but when he noticed us awoke, he went to the back of his war wagon to prepare them a batch of his MREs for breakfast. Many of the soldiers who were from the smallfolk families couldn't help to glee as his food was the best they ever ate.

An hour later, everyone packed for departure, so was the Master Chief who broke camp, placing them all into his Warthog.

With another hour, they departed. The Northmen followed the war wagon, which the Master Chief was kind enough to slow his speed this time for their horses to keep up.

Soon, dark clouds were moving from their east. Some of the soldiers stated that a storm would come by noon. The Master Chief backed their claim, and he assured them that they would arrive within three hours, so everyone stopped to have an early lunch.

"BEAR!"

Alarmed, everyone sprung up their feet and quickly unsheathed their blades. They found a huge bear thirty paces from them with blood smothering on its lips. The Northmen were prepared to charge against the beast.

"HOLD!" Spartan thundered so loud that his voice echoed the Wolfswood. He then stood in between the Northmen and the bear. "Male. Full belly, showing signs that he ate a large meal. Facial expression shows no aggression." He glanced at the Northmen. "He was just curious."

There was a staring contest between them and the bear before the beast turned around. They were relieved that the bear was lumbering back deep into the woods. The Master Chief told them that they had no time for picking a fight while the storm was coming.

Surprised by his quick thinking and observation, Eddard agreed to his decision. He told his men to finish their meal and prepared to press on.

In a moment, they found a dead stag with crows scavenged on what left of the poor creature. The experienced hunters among the soldiers went forward to check the mutilated carcass. They found that the stag was old and died of natural causes before the bear stumble upon and ate it. Again, they pressed on.

Eventually, they found a trail of tracks similar to the Warthog's wheels, meaning they were on the right course. Before long, they stumbled upon a river. The trail led them to a steel bridge with no rails, painted with the same color as the Chief and the Warthog.

After crossing the bridge, they felt the path elevated, realizing they were climbing a forested hill. While they followed the war wagon, they caught their sight on a towering object covered in bushes and foliage. As they looked closer, it was a short tower of metal, on top had the same long device as the one mounted on the Warthog, but much bigger.

Before they could ask what it was, they noticed the tops of the tallest trees had broken and fallen to the ground. As they followed the trail of destruction, the trees were getting shorter and shorter along a straight line as if someone with a giant scythe reaped downward in angle.

At last, they stumbled upon a great trough tearing the earth, wide enough for a whole army to march. They found trees and boulders torn, uprooted, smashed, splintered, and the soils churned and plowed, but that was not all when Spartan told them that they had arrived.

Someone cried, "By the Olds Gods!"

Right before them that they couldn't help but to agape, a massive keep of black steel emitted an intimidating presence. Those who could read found inscriptions of giant letters on its side.

"Forward Unto Dawn" Jon muttered. "What's that even mean?"

"It's a name of a vessel, boy, "Rodrik replied, "and a great steel vessel indeed."

"It's an omen," Jory said, "first the mother heart tree, and now this."

"Omen it is," Robb said grimly. "Winter is coming."

Fear around the Northmen would soon burst as they were growing anxious.

"No," Ned said dismissively to calm them.

His house's words "Winter is Coming" served as the reminder of their beginnings in the wake of the Long Night and the great importance of things to come. Seeing the FORWARD UNTO DAWN, Ned knew what those words meant.

"Hope."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The ending of this chapter is one of the reasons I wanted this crossover. The FORWARD UNTO DAWN sounds like a metaphor for Hope, which is why I placed Master Chief and Cortana in the North against the second coming of The Long Night and future conflicts.

I had to divide Chief/Cortana's futuristic perspectives and GoT's medieval perspectives. I want GoT characters to describe or react towards Master Chief and the UNSC, learning that there were other worlds beyond the stars, and the stars are suns, Haloverse technologies are like magic to them, and so forth. Also to give Chief and Cortana's futuristic reactions to the GoTverse, and how to deal with the squabbling nobles and primitive societies now that they are far from their space-faring civilization. I learned that some readers might confuse by the shifting character POVs, so I'll decrease down to two POVs: one for Halo character and one for GoTs. If you anyone had any suggestions or offer improvements, please let know.

And lastly, after some thinking, there are so much research on lore, techs, and histories on both universes, so I decided not to ship Master Chief to any GoT female characters because it'll take a lot of work and distraction for me. Plus, adventure is my the strongest writing skills in storytelling.

And yes, I put an RvB references there.

 **Read and Response:**

 **mad thought, Perseus12, Carlthompson, thunder18, senpen banka, fdsadsaw, DalysanneSnow, BigWilly526, Dracconnis, birdy, thunder18, Pop, and Guests -** Thank you for your wonderful feedback, and the information you provided. I look forward continuing this story.

 **TheCasualReader:** Thank for your wonderful feedback and sharing your thoughts. I understand you haven't watch/read GoT viewer yet. I hope you don't mind the spoilers.

 **minecraft93 -** Now updating 1-2 weeks.

 **Andrews31 -** Chief was present preparing for the assault on Ark. It was not only their final battle but also the battle for their survival. Lord Hood provided Commander Keyes every weapons and hardware needed on Dawn to ensure their victory. After Cortana got rescued on High Charity and escaped on Dawn, she noticed the ship was transporting out of their regular standards.

 **Vatsyayana69 -** I just recently read the "Spartan in Westeros." As mentioned above. Also, this is Master Chief. The only way for him to kneel is for him to tie his shoes.

 **edboy4926 -** Halo's timeline sets in 500 years in the future from ours, so the Dawn has plenty of high-tech stuff like scanners. To create Valyrian steel, you need a dragon, so we'll get to Dany's stories in the future.

 **Kelley -** We'll see when we get there.

 **Fallen-Ryu -** Master Chief would become a military advisor to the Starks. I already planned for the wildlings, so long as any lords with deep grudges won't attack them, vice-versa.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe -** Uh, um, thank you for kind words and, uh, um, my condolences?

 **GunnyStacker -** Firstly, I played Halo Wars and Halo 4, and there is evidence that the world of GoT/ASOF is not a shield world. The primary reasons are the Red Comet and House Dayne's ancestral sword, Dawn, made from a meteorite. Both found in outer space, so are the moon and stars, and shield world's skies would show the other side of its enclosed landscapes instead of celestial bodies.

Lastly, I appreciate your comment about POVs. As mentioned on A/N that I need to divide John/Cortana's modern perspective and GoT characters' medieval perspective from each other. I'm open for improvements, so feel free to leave suggestions in the review.


	3. Dawn: The Maiden of Light

**Disclaimer: Hehe, whom am I kidding? I don't know why people posted this on their stories. I mean this is a Fanfiction site. It's not as if Disney, HBO, or JK Rowlings would come and start suing everyone, or if not, had the luxury posting their stories here.** **  
**

 **We're doing this for fun as long as you follow the Guidelines, so please enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh, and please point out any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome in my story.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)  
**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

 **Location**

* * *

 **#####The Maiden of Light#####**

The Northmen couldn't help but gawk at the massive structure. Many times, the lords visited Harrenhal, the largest castle in Westeros, perhaps in the world. Thrice as much land as Winterfell, its godswood spanned twenty acres, its stables held a thousand horses, its kitchens were as large as the great hall of Winterfell, and its owned great hall contained thirty-five hearths.

'Thirty-five hearths,' Ned recalled in his thoughts. The FORWARD UNTO DAWN could be its match and was so tall that they bent back their necks to see its roof, but this one was a ship, the Chief told. Shortly, they paid attention to its cut section, and they could see the edges were torn and melted, sending shivers down to their spines that no one spoke up to ask the tall warrior.

The wall of metal began to open with a strange humming noise like magic. The Northmen jittered, grasping their hilts and were on their defensive stances. They could see a dark cavern inside, yet no one came out to greet them. When the Master Chief stood in front of the entrance, the cavern sprung alive of bright white lights.

The tall warrior turned to them and said, "You have my permission to come aboard. I'll lend you a storage unit for the horses." He then up looked at the clouds that were getting darker and heavier. "The storm will be here any moment. I would suggest that you have your men foraged for foliage for your horses to eat."

Giving his invitation and hospitality, everyone regained their wits to lower their defensive stances. As they dismounted, Eddard ordered third of his men to gather enough foliage to feed their horses for a day. The first sight of lightning signaled the clouds to bring out heavy rain and roaring winds. Third of the Northmen returned with greens on their back, and once everyone entered the vessel, the entrance behind them slowly closed.

The Northmen were still openly wary but awed at the same time at the sight of the ship's hull. It was greater than the great hall of Winterfell, and it was not made from woods and stones but shining steel.

Aside from the crates and containers of metal around them, there were Spartan's metal beasts and carriages in various shapes and sizes lined up, among them were six of Warthogs. One particular interested and strange to them was a large hunk of metal with no wheels or legs and had a long pipe from the top, resembling a scorpion without pincers. In another area, there were war beasts in ruined, broken and torn to pieces, perhaps from the impact of the fall.

"To think this is a ship, yet it's all metal," Robb awed. "And it flies."

"Flew, he mentioned," Jon corrected him. "That big cut above must be the reason."

"That is correct," Spartan said. "With the available resources I have, it'll take a long time for this ship possibly takes a flight to the sky." _'But not in space anymore,'_ he thought.

"So how big is this ship when it was whole, anyways?" Theon asked.

Spartan tilted his head as if someone was whispering him. There was a moment of silence around them before he spoke, "The Dawn was taking damage after the end of a battle. Before her current state, she was almost five hundred meters or one thousand six hundred feet long, the width was one hundred fifty meters or five hundred feet, and the height was one hundred thirty meters or four hundred and fifty feet."

"Damn," Theon impressed so were the rest of the Northmen, picturing their minds with the vessel's original form. "This must be the most powerful warship you have, right?"

Spartan shook his head. "The Forward Unto Dawn is a light frigate, one of the weakest in the UNSC Navy by size, firepower, and armor. Its primary role was to transport troops, vehicles, and supplies, but they're easier to build and do well fighting in numbers."

Stunned, the Northmen dropped their jaws.

Eddard Stark was always stoic and calmed had made a rare flabbergasted face. "Seven hells, you have to squeeze the whole Westeros for steel to make a vessel this large. An entire fleet of ships with bigger, stronger than this one — this is unfathomable."

The Master Chief shrugged. "We have an abundance of resources."

Everyone dropped their jaws again by that statement.

"Master Chief, what kind of power could damage the vessel this large?" Eddard asked. "What land the UNSC hailed to build these wonders."

"And where is the rest of your crew?" Theon noticed they were all alone. "And you mentioned of a battle."

There was another moment of silence around them before he spoke, "It was our last battle in the Great War, and we were victorious. Most of Dawn's crew managed to escape to another ship, but not her captain. I am the only crewmember and the highest ranking officer left onboard, so I am currently acting captain of this ship."

"I'm sorry for your lost," Ned offered his condolences for the Dawn's fallen captain. "When was the war ended?"

"Four days ago."

"That was the time when you arrived in the North," Robb gasped.

"You must have plenty of war stories," Theon said with slight excitement, and some the Northmen were eager to hear his tales of battle.

Spartan lowered his head downward. Even though they couldn't see his emotions behind his helmet, they could feel the sadness within him.

"There'll be another time for stories," Ned interjected commandingly. As a veteran of two wars, many of his brothers-in-arm were fond telling tales of battle, but others like him had no love for such reminiscence as he remembered many of his loved ones and friends perished from Robert's Rebellion. Looking at the Master Chief, he knew a kindred spirit. A warrior with no love for war but served only for honor and duty.

Spartan began, "I'll spare some rooms for you all to sleep for the night." Again, there was another moment of pause. "I'll offer you a tour around the ship first."

Medger nudged his elbow at Robett, gesturing him to say something.

Robett cleared his throat and said, "From all that I've witnessed, I believe I owe you an apology for calling you a mummer, Spartan."

The Chief looked at him and replied to him with a nod before gesturing the Northmen toward an emptied cargo hold, having it turn into a temporary stable for the horses.

Soon, the Northmen formed in a column to follow the Master Chief deeper into the great vessel, navigating through the labyrinth of hallways, stairways, corridors, and bridges, the air around them was getting warmer and warmer.

Jon asked the Master Chief about that. He replied that the ship had machines that controlled what he called, temperature. Probably it meant for hot and cold.

Another interesting they discovered, everywhere they looked, they found sigils on metal beasts, on great crates and containers, and on the walls. The sigil was a mighty bird with its wings stretched upward, sitting on what it appeared to be a great sphere and on the lower area, there was a long banner with letters, UNSC.

Rodrik asked the Master Chief what kind of bird bore on his realm's sigil, which he replied it was an eagle.

"Master Chief," one of the soldiers behind the column called tensely. "There is a metal thing following us."

"That's one of the maintenance drones," he answered as he kept walking without turning his head toward them. "They keep the Dawn clean. The dirt from our boots is the reason for following us."

From what he said, the Northmen glanced at the floor, noticing their boots left a trail of mud and dirt, and the barrel-shaped — drone inhaled the filth. After that, everyone was silent as the Master Chief guided them around the ship for a tour.

The storages and armories, which most of them emptied as the Master Chief said that many of them deployed from his last battle. Next was what Chief called, the Cryo Bay. To everyone's surprise, he explained that this was where people put on ice to sleep for a long journey. Drop pods, the Northmen got their answer in their minds, wondering how the crew could escape if the ship fell from the sky. The tall warrior revealed Dawn's weapons. Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, he called them. The highborn remembered magnets used by maesters. Still, they had no idea the machination of how it worked even Chief tried his best explained to them. The Medical Bay, understanding it was a chamber of healing where tables, cabinets, and beds flanked the walls on both sides with all manner of contraptions and machines surrounding them. The machine shop, which this was where all metal constructs made, the tools, equipment, and the giant box of metal that could craft anything that would make all the finest smiths in the world drooled in envy.

The engine room and some chambers were off-limits, as the Master Chief said that only UNSC personnel could enter, but that didn't help Eddard lowering his suspicion about him. Seeing all these technologies and its capabilities, he had to know if the Chief was not a threat to his people while waiting for the coming winter. A very long winter.

They were now in the ship's quarterdeck, roofed and completed with glass windows viewing the main deck, which was larger than Winterfell's courtyard, and they could see North's horizon and the storm still raging.

At last, the tall warrior guided the Northmen to the crew's quarters to accommodate their stay. The row of bunks was where the soldiers would sleep, while the highborn used the private' rooms. The Chief taught the Northmen how to use the lights and — thermostats. Since Eddard was the highest lord in the North, Spartan had him used the VIP room. He said that this was where diplomats and high-ranking officers lodged. Evident it was much spacious and fancy than the other private rooms.

Looking at the beds, they were smooth, clean, and so were the sheets. Four days in the Wolfswood had collected them dirt and stench and sleeping on the ground. It was fortunate for them that Spartan showed them the baths, as they didn't want to soil the beddings.

When they arrived there, Robett blurted, "Damn, everything's so clean and white!"

Everyone agreed with him. The baths tiled in polished white that only the prickly high lords from the South and Essos could afford building them in their homes. The Master Chief showed them how to use the showers, soaps, and — shampoos. He also showed them the privies, which he called, toilets. He gently pressed a lever and the water from a privy swirled and drained to gods' knows where.

When the Master Chief explained the rolled papers clung next to each privy, the highborn were surprised and asked why they wasted such valuable commodity for writing just to wipe their — asses, but the Master Chief only shrugged. "We got an abundance of those from where I come from." He then walked away before telling us that he was going to prepare dinner for everyone.

Spending a lot of time inside the ship, they knew dusk would draw near. The first halved to bathe were the Starks and Glovers, bringing their armors and steels for scrubbing and washing. The Cerwyns and Forresters were loitering outside the entrance and in their quarters while keeping watchful eyes with their steels readied. The trail of lights on the ceiling helped some guided back to their horses to check on them.

The soldiers who were born from smallfolk families felt like kings as they merrily washed and drenched themselves with the showers, which poured like little rains, and the fragrance of soaps and sweet-smelling hair ointment called shampoos. Truly, only the rulers in the South and Essos could afford this luxury.

"Oi, look what got here," one of the soldiers found a strange object. "Got'em letters and all."

Jon went to that soldier to take a look what he found and read. "Toothpaste."

"No wonder the Chief left those and those tiny brushes." Robb pointed at the stack of brushes and toothpaste on the top of the sinks.

"It seems the Master Chief offer these to brush our teeth," Jon remarked.

"Milord, ours aren't that bad." One of their soldiers grinned with their yellow-brown crooked teeth, which jerked the Northmen to look at the mirrors. Some of them felt a little embarrassed by their dirtied and missing teeth.

* * *

 **#####Eddard's POV#####**

A few hours later, all the Northmen dressed in their spared clothes, Spartan arrived and guided them to the cafeteria. It was spacious as the great hall of Winterfell. On the metal tables, there was a massive feast: white stews, ground meat with gravies, sausages, roast birds, bread, yellow pastes that looked good to eat, and some manners of fruits like apples and oranges. The hot drinks were brown, and they could smell a strong fragrant whiff on their noses.

"I took a liberty to prepare dinner while you freshened up," the Master Chief began. "Macaroni stew, burger steak with gravy, bread, sausages, roast chickens, mashed potatoes, fruits that you probably familiar, and hot cocoas for drinks."

The soldiers couldn't help but drool at the sight of food. Exotic and grandiose it was, truly, a feast fitted for the kings and lords. They waited for their liege lord or the Master Chief to start so that they became like one just for one night.

"Master Chief," Eddard called to get his attention. "Do you have guest rights in your realm?"

Once again, there was a moment of silence, and the Chief explained, "Although no longer observed by many, guest rights already influenced every home and domestic law for thousands of years that it was natural for us to offer hospitality towards visitors."

"I see." Ned nodded in acknowledgment. "But here in Westeros, guest rights are still sacred for thousands of years. When a guest, whether common born or noble, shared salt and bread beneath the host's roof, the guest right invoked. Once invoked, neither the guest can harm his host nor does the host harm his guest. Breaking that right is not only the foulest crime in Westeros but also to the Gods of the Old, New, and the Drowned."

Spartan responded him back with a nodded of understanding. "If it's comfortable to you, I do happen to have bread and salt prepared. You can dine with your weapons besides you at all times."

That statement relieved their wariness. As the Northmen shared bread and salt, the guest right invoked, and they began feasted and sang merrily while their minds thought them they were safe with their blades hung on their waists. The highborn sat where the tables and cushioned chairs were next to the glass windows. Although it was already dark, they observed the evening beauty of the Wolfswood and the North's night.

"Rodrik, why did you bring the saplings here?" Robett asked.

"He did bring them to the bath," Medger said.

The Forrester lad never left the box of six weirwood babes from his side ever since the Lord of Winterfell charged his house to take care of them. As followers of the Old Gods, it was the highest honor and boon given to House Forrester. The saplings kept in tube glasses inside a metal box, which the tall warrior allowed to keep the otherworldly items.

"These are godlings of the weirwood mother," the heir of House Forrester explained. "I couldn't just leave them in our quarters."

"Wouldn't the saplings annoyed by the loud songs from these cunts?" Theon pointed his thumb at the table next to them where the singing soldiers toasted their mugs in the air.

Rodrik laughed heartily, "Back in Ironrath, Forresters sing happy songs to young ironwoods, which they grow big as towers. I'm sure the godlings would love to be like their giant brothers surrounded by sweet melodies."

After the merry dinner, the Master Chief returned from whatever errand he went, carrying a metal pedestal toward the middle of the cafeteria and called everyone to gather around. "Before I begin, I would remind you once again that everything here including this particular device isn't magic." The Northmen already acknowledged that. They were all ears to hear the answers to their questions: Who was he? Where did he come from? And so forth, and so forth with so many piling in their minds. "I must confess that I'm not alone. Someone did happen to help me cooked this meal."

That surprised everyone since he did say he was the only crewmember left and there was no soul found inside the ship.

He resumed, "There are two people boarded on this vessel, I the sole crewmember and acting captain," he pulled out a rectangle crystal from the back of his head, and inserted to the pedestal, "and my passenger, Cortana."

Out from the top of the pedestal, a maiden made of blue light emerged. Curiosity overcame their shock as they went closer to see if she was real. Beautiful she was, yet she wore nothing but shades of dark blue and bright blue symbols streaming all over her body except for her head, hands, and feet. They weren't sure they were clothes or part of her body, but it did maintain her decency.

The Northmen were startled when the blue maiden of light turned to look at them with a smile.

"Greetings, my name's Cortana."

"By the Old Gods."

"It's a fairy."

"A Children of the Forest, perhaps."

Their liege lord rolled his eyes before turning to his men and scolded, "Curb your tongues. The Master Chief already explained this is no magic." He then turned to the blue maiden of light. "Greetings, Lady Cortana. I am —"

"I know who you are Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. I was inside my Spartan's head when we first met you."

That surprised them.

A realization flashed in Jon's mind and said, "So all those pauses Chief made, it was you whispering to him all along."

"Exactly," she answered with a smile, which made Jon blushed. "I hope you enjoy your stay in our little-humbled abode." The soldiers were quick to smitten at the beautiful maiden that they responded with courtly bows that reserved only to noblewomen. "Well, I guess it's time for us to give you a lot of explaining including myself. I do look like a fairy to you, folks."

"But why now," Robb asked curiously. "Why did you reveal now instead yesterday."

She crossed her arm and smirked. "Well, my Spartan here wants to know if you aren't a threat to us at the same time showing you to that we aren't threat to you and your people as well. The last thing we don't want to end up is on the burning stake for crimes of witchcraft even though Chief already explained to you that everything here including me isn't magic."

Robett chuckled, "We don't burn sorcerers and blood magic users, my lady."

"You don't?" She surprised a bit.

"Of course, this is the North after all. We just cut them open, and have their entrails hung on the weirwoods to offer as a sacrifice."

Halved of the Northmen burst to laughter, but Ned noticed Spartan straightened himself in alarm.

"That was a long time ago." He tried eased the Master Chief. "It's been centuries since the North remembered to offer sacrifices to the Old Gods."

Cortana glanced at the Chief, gesturing him to relax, which he complied. "Now let us begin." She turned to Ned. "You mentioned what land the UNSC hailed. The answer is that we're not from any land of this world. In fact, we are not from this world at all."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Next chapter will be the last arc of Dawn. After that, will be the start of Winterfell arc where John and Cortana meets the rest of the Starks.

The North's human sacrifices part were actually true in the books, but I'm not sure about the purging witchcraft part.

I would like to thank **Lord-Krun** for asking question that will this story be based more on the show or the books? Or will it try to combine elements of both? Also thank you for your feedback.

To answer that question this story is more on the show because I started reading the books after I watched the Game of Thrones. I love the show even though they didn't include some important elements and characters, but I will add them here in this story. The question is who? There are too many characters in the books, and not everyone watched the show, or read the books, or both. Same with Haloverse. Let me know which ASOIF characters I wanted to add in this story.

Some of the readers expressed concerns about no pairing in my story.

Chief has been fighting in his entire life that he has no time and experience in relationship, and the marital age is the problem. Most of the eligible women at the start of the GoT are very young (13-16 y.o.) at that age, and their society considered them 'women' and they will send to marry off other lords. The reason is that during the Middle Ages, people had a very short life expectancy due to high mortality for babies, lots of incurable diseases, and lots of wars happening, which was why many had to marry young in order to continue the population growth and their noble lineage.

So a 26th Century man like the Master Chief would hesitate to make a relationship with Dany or Margaery because they're too young. Romance required me more time and thinking, and I do have other projects for me to concern, which is why it was a distraction for me. I know I'm doing this for fun, but I'm applying logic and real-life facts in this story and make it enjoyable and fair for everyone.

But who knows when this story progresses and able to catch up in the show's starting timeline, I maybe starting the romance, but it needs to have substance and development under my terms. Time will tell.

 **Read and Response:**

 **Perseus12, Master-Debater69, BigWilly526, GundamExia247, Winter Noire, Pop, Dracconnis, Jebest4781, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback. I look forward continuing this story. **  
**

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe:** "Protector of the Weirwood Mother" okay, that's new. Kudos for that.

 **Fallen-Ryu:** Thank you for the feedback and information you provided. I already planned Chief and Cortana to help the North without upsetting the envious Southrons. You'll see at the end of the Winterfell arc. Also, Westeros is set in High or Late Middle Ages and places like Braavos sets in Renaissance Period. I also have plans for the wildlings (giants and mammoths included) as well.

 **darkfinder:** Aside the Starks, Forresters, Glovers, and Cerwyns, there was also Glenmore, but they turned back seeing three companies (before they met the Starks) were enough to find the fallen star.

 **mad thought:** That will happen at Winterfell arc and so on.

 **edboy4926:** That'll be in the future. Sooner or later, Chief and Cortana had to tell the Westerosi about the Great War.

 **lilnudger82:** In a land filled with superstitious illiterate folks, Ned would have some sighs during this adventure.

 **Dont Treat on ME 2982:** Not for now. It'll be an overkill for Westeros if I add more Halo characters, but in time I will add them.

 **chm01:** I was actually surprised that there was another crossover after I posted the first chapter. It'll be boring if I remove the puma reference. It's one of the iconic jokes in RvB. However, this is where I draw the line to avoid plagiarism.

 **Blaze1992** **:** I'd read your review minutes before I posted chapter 3, and I placed my explanation at the A/N, so thank you for your feedback.


	4. Dawn: The Realm of Stars and Worlds

**Disclaimer: I already said these thrice, so this will be my last.** **  
**

 **Please point out any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome in my story.**

 **The first half will be GoT's POV, so please use your imagination and knowledge in history on how the Northmen interpret their views towards Cortana and Chief and the ship.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

 **Location**

* * *

 **#####The Realm of Stars and Worlds#####**

"Not from this world," the surprising and astonishing Northmen repeated and bounced those words around them.

"So you're from the stars," Jon gasped with realization.

Cortana nodded. "Some of you may have watched the nightly skies when you were children. Wondering, what these stars made of? The answer to that question is simple. The stars are suns, big and small. And how many of them are there? Well, as many as sands in the ocean."

Cortana disappeared, and images of suns emerged. More flashed and started to multiply into a spiraling cloud of speckled lights. The Northmen couldn't help but gape and flabbergasted. All this time, they thought the stars were little lights or magical beings floating in the night, but in fact, they were suns, infinite of them, forming clouds in a never-ending void.

"To think, we were nothing but dust in the wind," Eddard muttered in awe.

Cortana's disembodied voice echoed inside the hull, _"And some of these stars contained worlds, and one of these worlds is our home."_

The next image revealed a sphere containing the oceans and seven landmasses.

 _"This is the world called, Earth, the birthplace of humankind… our humankind. And our history spanned several hundred thousand years. And during that time, we evolved —"_

Images began to appear, and it all started with wild men in furs hunting mammoths and creating fire out of stones. Then, there were scenes of a ring of stones, farmers using stone tools, pyramids, a white city of marbles and columns, and a red army of rectangle shields battling barbarians. Then came to theirs: castles, knights, lords bowing to kings, and wars of horses and steels like their own.

"This era was what we called the Middle Ages. We once had the same level of civilization as yours. We had kingdoms, castles, lords, and knights, but over time, humanity was hungry for knowledge and new things. And so, they built and discovered these wonders —"

Images shown were paintings, pictures, and marble statues and naked people that would make every artist in the world envied. There was a picture of a man used a far- eye to observe the nightly sky. There were sketches of human skeletons and insides. Commerce, trade, ships getting bigger and bigger.

 _"And with these wonders, great minds brought the Industrial Revolution —"_

The next scene showed a furnace of gears and wheels, blasting great smoke. It powered a loom to produce more textiles than a dozen of maidens could weave for an entire year. Next, that same furnace placed into a barrel-shaped iron wagon and began moving on ladder-like tracks faster than a galloping bare horse, blowing a booming whistle.

 _"And from Industrial Revolution, our society and our technology evolved further."_

Men with the look of a maesters appeared. One fellow flew a diamond-shaped sail in the stormy night to catch lightning. Next, a man winding an intricate device with ropes attached to a bulb glass. Inside, there was a spark between the two tiny prongs before emitting a light bright as the sun. Two men stood behind a metal bird with wings of sails. Cities started to grow towers of bricks and metals, and on the paved roads, people rode in horseless carriages.

No words were given out from the Northmen as they stared with awe and sparkles in their eyes. Suddenly, everything began darkened and grim, and an eerie air chilled around them. It was colder than the Northern winter.

 _"As our society and technology evolved, so was our ways to fight wars."_

Scenes of soldiers fighting in trenches filled with iron thorns, they armed not swords or blades, but crossbows and they fired not bolts but thunders. Thunderbows, the Northmen called them. Then they saw the same metal beast with a long pipe, hundreds of them stampeded and unleashed volleys of thundering fire. People crowded in cages, thin and hungered. Evil men in podium addressed before a mighty army, and honorable men urged their people for courage. In the ocean, ships of steel and bellowing smoke unleashed their thunder artilleries. Skies filled metal birds and trails of smoke and fires.

The next scene would be the start to haunt the Northmen's memories. A metal bird dropped a black gourd above the city of towers. Then, a roaring flash of light and fury emerged from the surface of the earth, and a mushroom cloud rose to the sky. Once it vanished, all that left was ruins, smokes, and ashes.

 _"There were many sacrifices. Humankind mired in horrific conflicts, meaningless bloodshed, leaving the great earth_ _eternally_ _scarred, but finally, when you looked up from the blood, and from the dirt and from the dying to the stars."_

As time passed, cities and earth of ruins and ashes started to rebuild, but it rose taller and bigger than before with more steels, glasses, and colorful lights. In forges, metal contraptions shaped by craftsmen and maesters in some alchemy chambers concocted potions in clear vials. Horseless carriages were larger and colored. There were too many people crowded on the streets with contraptions on their ears and talking. A communication device, perhaps.

The next image showed an old man with his granddaughter stood before a monument filled with inscribed names. The old man straightened up and saluted in the same manner as the Chief when they first met him. The Northmen realized he was an old warrior from an old war, and the monument perhaps inscribed the names of his fallen brothers-in-arms. His granddaughter turned her attention to the sky.

 _"We had not given up on the idea of reaching out of the stars. Yearning, seeking out a new horizon and finding a new space to grow and prosper, for the first time, all of the humankind united under a shared vision of a common goal."_

A colossal spearhead with its bottom burst with flames flew, piercing the clouds until it reached the moon. All the imaginations of what were like up there, but all they saw were rocks, sands, and eternal night. A gold and steel carriage landed on its surface, and man in bulking white suit scaled down from the ladder and said, "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind."

 _"We realized that this once great planet was now too small for us. There were too many souls and so a little a world, so we sought other worlds."_

"By the Gods of Old, New, and the Drowned," Theon gasped as so was everyone, and what they came next, not even the mighty Valyrian Freehold could match its glory.

There was a greater tower of metal, stretching miles and miles, piercing through the sky until it reached the void surrounded by star forts. They could finally see what the vessels of Spartan and Cortana's realm when they were whole, mightier than all the castles of Westeros, flew with no sails, but furnaces, bursting fires from their rear, and they began exploring and sailing through the stars.

Portals appeared in front of these vessels, and they flew inside. When they came out, they were in another realm. One ship landed on a floating rock with the size of a mountain, and men in bulking suits mined for metals. One particular world where ships visited and landed on its surface, and over time, cities began to grow.

 _"Over the next few centuries, our civilization spanned to over eight hundred worlds."_

They heard it right with their jaws nearly came off, and their eyes almost popped out — Eight hundred worlds. Even Theon was awestruck. Ironborns like him were kings and masters of the sea who sailed the known world. Theon felt that their histories of blood and iron were insignificant compared to the Chief and Cortana's realm of stars and world, and their god-like wonders.

Cortana's lovely maiden form reappeared. "I understand everything I said felt like only a mummer could come up these stories. What you see is not the realm of gods and anything fantasy and supernatural, but the evolution of science and technology two thousand years ahead of your time."

"Two thousand years." Ned confounded and bewildered. "So this will be our future."

"If you allow science and new discoveries," she replied, "yes, this will be possible."

The Northmen couldn't help but to awe, yet still couldn't believe that was all not magic and not the realm of gods, but wonders that could be craft by the ingenuity of men. Once again, they were silent by the bewilderment of the images the maiden of light showed them.

Jon was first to spoke, "You both mentioned of a Great War, and it ended recently."

She nodded. "That's how we crashed landed here in the first place. We already send a distress signal." She turned to the Lord of Winterfell. "But we never knew this world was habitable until we met you. We didn't come here to cause trouble. All we wanted is to find our way back to our home."

Eddard began with a solemn face, "If your — UNSC ever found came to our lands and rescued you, would they bring harm to us?"

"Lord Stark, I assure you —"

"Cortana," Chief cut her off, which everyone got his attention. "It's best that they would hear out from a military perspective like me. I admit that with little of our military power, we could take over this world with ease." The Northmen shuddered to hear that. "But what strategic and economic importance offer this world?"

The Lord of Winterfell and his men didn't have that answer.

He continued, "If you are afraid that we come to take your valuable resources, you have nothing to worry. There are plenty of them floating in outer space. We can terraform uninhabitable worlds to build agricultural and mining sectors. And slavery is appalled in our society."

Cortana added, "Coupled we survived the Great War, we don't want history to remember us conquering less advanced than ours." Everyone felt relieved at the otherworldly travelers' words. "You shouldn't be afraid of us, especially the Chief. Believe me or not, he's a hero of our people. He was the one who ended the Great War and saved a lot of lives. He even saved my life as well."

"So he's a knight?" Robb surprised.

"Chief here is not just a soldier and a warrior and a knight. He is a Spartan — the sword and shield of humanity."

Him, a hero who rescued the blue fairy, and ended a war, that surprised the Northmen as they glanced at the tall warrior. "The sword and shield of humanity," they whispered in waves. Such deeds could only match the tales from the Heroic Age of Westeros.

"Tell me, Master Chief," Robett asked curiously, "what kind of this Great War that made you such a hero."

Now they wanted to hear the tales of their Great War, but Chief was quiet for a moment. He then looked at the Northmen and spoke, "— a war for the survival of our human race from extinction."

* * *

 **#####John-117's POV#####**

"…A war for the survival of our human race from extinction," Cortana repeated. "You really scared the crap out of them, Chief." Because of that, the Northmen were frightened to learn more about the Great War. Even though they were hardened warriors, they couldn't comprehend what horrors awaited them glimpsing the war that shook the known galaxy.

"And your gamble to reveal yourself really paid off," the Chief said.

It was morning, and both of them were currently on the ship's bridge, studying samples and records they collected while observing the Northmen having breakfast in the cafeteria through the surveillance cameras.

She explained, "I wouldn't want to expose myself until we fully earn their trust if Lord Stark hadn't mentioned the guest rights. Now that they ate bread and salt on our tables, they won't be hurting us without violating their sacred laws."

"First contact protocol seems complete with success, so you'll be handling the rest, right?"

She chuckled. "That means you don't have to be my sock puppet for a while, and I go playing Miss UEG Ambassador. You can go back to being a silent caveman."

"It was — strenuous." John-117 never was a social person, and it was the longest conversation he ever made to regular humans, outside his fellow Spartans and Cortana. Before the A.I. revealed herself, she was the one giving info and influencing the silent supersoldier with his diplomacy and tour with the Northmen. She never actually intended to show herself to the locals without raising their superstitious paranoia.

Since this world was not related to Earth and outside of their sphere of influence, the natives were considered as aliens under their owned sovereignty, even though they were humans. Both of them knew that they needed to established relations with the natives so they could access to their natural resources, especially the titanium deposits the AI found. That was the reason why they landed in the North in the first place. Now that the Northmen aware of her presence, Cortana's vast galactic knowledge and nonmenacing, tiny figure were well suited for that task over the intimidating supersoldier with no experience in politics and relations.

Cortana had made a hundred thousand simulations if the UNSC assimilated, uplifted, and introduced democracy to this world, all resulted in bloodshed. The humankind of Earth had histories of advanced nations took advantages over inferior to them: the European colonial imperialism, the Trail of Tears, corporations encroaching Amazon natives, and much more, which all resulted in bloodshed as well. These stain marks in the annals of Earth's history still remembered even to this day. Plus the technologically advanced Covenant dominating in most parts of the Great War, the humankind of Earth would never allow themselves to be aggressors and imperialists to those who were inferior to them.

The Master Chief pulled out Cortana's data crystal from the back of his head and inserted into the computer. She then appeared from the holo-projector, and Chief turned to look at the monitors, showing images of the bear and the dead stag, they encountered, plus the snapshots of birds and trees. It was two days ago after repairing most of the damages on Dawn, they went out and sent the surviving aerial drones to collect samples to search for raw materials and good farming spots, and cataloging local lifeforms. What they found were the lifeforms were exact the same as Earth, and they understand that there were no two worlds that had the same biosphere.

"I still can't believe this world is similar to Earth," she said incredulously. "The flora and fauna, its human race, the culture, and their language, they're all the same."

"But their religion was different, and that white tree isn't Earth native."

Cortana pulled out some screens about their findings on the weirwood trees. Although they couldn't study it without the samples, they managed to collect data on the trees with their scanners.

"What am I looking at here?" Chief stared at the results on the weirwood tree. What they found was surprising.

"Energy and radiation readings, the trees are living batteries. Enough to charge a cell phone, though. The emissions are harmless and small, but not like that we've seen or encountered. Too bad, we can't study them."

The Spartan kept staring at the alien plants' results. A planet's biosphere that was similar to Earth, but the weirwood was one of a kind, which he found strange. He turned to Cortana. "Are you sure we're not in another dimension?"

She shook her head. "I'm skipping the scientific jargons. That blast sent us twenty-five thousand light years from the Ark's location, and I'm still picking up radiation burst after it self-destructed. If it weren't for that suit and enhancement, you would be mush already."

The Spartan glanced at the Northmen through the monitors. Although many of them stayed in the cafeteria, they were allowed to roam around the Dawn, but they couldn't enter most of the rooms, especially the armories. Chief never showed them the arsenals and firearms that could arm an entire battalion, hoping it wouldn't hinder their diplomatic relation they initially established.

"I thought we were the only human race in this universe," John-117 began.

"Right, and there's only one Earth too."

"Do you think…" Chief paused with sudden realization, "the Forerunners?"

Cortana interjected, "I bet those guys have something to do with this world. It would be best we withhold this information until the right moment comes. We wouldn't want the locals to crap their souls out after all the things we showed them."

John-117 nodded. "It's for the best."

"Right, so we have two missions to keep ourselves busy."

"Establishing relations with the natives and investigate this planet's origins," he said in a professional manner.

"Huh…."

"What is it?"

"Those lords are having a meeting in sector forty-seven."

They paid attention to the monitor that surveyed the highborn gathering in a corridor. Chief turned on the radio communication to hear their meeting.

"Could you repeat that, father?" Robb asked to repeat his father's proposal.

"We will bring Chief Spartan and Lady Cortana to Winterfell as our guests," the Lord of Winterfell decreed, "and we will show them the Northern hospitality."

"But that would have them leaving the comfort of their ship, Lord Stark," Jon remarked.

"I beg your pardon, my lord," Robett said. "Do you think it's a good idea?

"We are still not sure we trust these star travelers," Medger said.

"We ate his food under his roof and lodged us from the cold," Eddard explained. "The fact that we woke up still breathing is proof that our visitors still valued guest rights in their realm. After all that I have witnessed, having them away from this godly weapon would be good for us. They will not harm House Stark once we offered them food under the roof of my keep."

His words sunk into their minds, and they eventually agreed. After all, guest rights were sacred to Westeros.

"I-I suppose," Robett reconsidered.

"So how are we going to convince them, Father?" Robb asked.

"It'll take a lot of words to honey them out of this giant thing," Medger added.

"Let me worry about that," Eddard replied. "Once you all arrive at your homes, I want you to tell everyone and send ravens to the other lords not to spread the rumors about the falling star. And have your men keep quiet about our two visitors.

The highborn exchanged glances with a perplexed look on their faces, and Theon was first to ask, "Why, my lord?"

"Do you want those pesky Southrons to come up here and go snooping for the fallen star?"

"Oh, hells no!" they snapped in response. Later, they changed their subject regarding the ship's beds was the most comfortable they ever slept.

"What do you think, Chief?" Cortana asked.

The Spartan thought it very hard about Eddard's offer. They could leave Dawn any time they wanted. The ship was sitting on a forested hill with mountains blocking them one side and the river on the other, serving as a natural barrier. The portable folding bridge they crossed was the only path to their ship, and they already set up the weapon systems and other defensive measures around the hill, making Dawn as an impregnable castle-base.

Before long, Master Chief and Cortana met with the highborn lords in the hangar. Cortana's hologram form appeared on the holo-projector.

Eddard came forward and asked them to be their guests in Winterfell, which Cortana replied, "Sure, sounded like a good idea. We can't establish relations while we're in the middle of nowhere. The ship's fine by itself while we're away." They had to keep the surveillance cameras in secret, so she and Chief pretended they accepted their offer, which the Northmen pleased to hear that. "Besides, we could use some shore leave."

"Shore leave?" The words were unfamiliar to the Lord of Winterfell.

"Navy men like Chief here need some rest and relaxation on dry land," the AI explained. "And I always wanted a little sightseeing in your place." The Spartan started gesturing her on something she needed to tell the Northmen. "Oh, you don't mind if you could sell us some raw materials for repairing our ship."

Eddard blinked. "I'm sure the North has plenty of iron."

Cortana and Master Chief shared glances each other. The AI nodded to the Spartan before turning to the Lord of Winterfell. "Um, we're not exactly looking for iron. To tell you the truth, we didn't crash here by chance. We chose your land because of a large deposit of a very special metal that our ship's scanners found."

Eddard cocked an eyebrow, and asked curiously, "What sort of a special metal?"

"Titanium."

"Titan-um?"

She nodded. "It's a metal lighter and stronger than steel, and it never rusts. Much of the ship's made of that stuff."

Hearing that, the Northmen quickly dropped their jaws like falling stars.

Robett flabbergasted that he started to speak. "You mean to say that there is this fable metal stronger and lighter than steel right under our noses the whole time, and we didn't know about it."

"Chief and I agreed to give you its location and how to extract and forge them base on your technological capacity. We can also give you the locations of other metals you all familiar. Consider it as payment for using the land and for the stay in your place, and we could use some for repairing our ship."

"My lady, I don't know what to say," Eddard stunned.

The AI's holo-form vanished, replaced with a geographical map of the North. Dots in various size with names of metals appeared all over the region. The largest that the North held was iron. Next was tin, copper, lead, and some metals were unfamiliar to the Northmen. However, there was one metal that the highborn glared with their eyes widened and glittered.

"Gold," Robb gasped. "There's gold in the North!"

"And it's located in the old forest of the Broken Branch." Theon pointed out.

The highborn jittered and smiled with the joy of their newly discovered wealth, but their liege lord was staring at the gold's location.

"Lady Cortana," Eddard began, "as much I love to enrich my land and my people, but I couldn't accept them."

His statement shocked everyone, including both Chief and Cortana as her holo-form reappeared.

"But my lord," Robett pleaded. "It's gold."

His liege lord countered, "And it's resting under the dwellings of some of the wild weirwoods. For thousands of years, we Northmen have been honoring the vows to protect the Old Gods' home. If you still believe the Old Tales of the Dawn Age that our ancestors committed a grave sin, I will not allow ourselves to do the same just to satisfy our greed."

The highborn and his sons glanced down in shame. On the other hand, Chief and Cortana were impressed.

"Lord Stark, is it alright that I remove the gold's whereabouts?" Cortana suggested. "You can tell me which locations you wanted me to remove."

The Lord of Winterfell smiled. "All located in forests will do. The remainder will be enough for us."

The AI replaced herself with the geographical map of the North once again. With all the deposits located in forested areas removed, only about forty-eight percent remained.

"It's a good thing the titanium deposit situated outside these woods," she said, which the Northmen were pleased to hear that.

"Very well, we'll leave by the morrow," Eddard stated. "We'll have a good start traveling in the morning."

 _"That means tomorrow, right?"_ John-117 asked. Still unfamiliar with the archaic English words they spoke.

 _"Yeah."_ She answered. Then she opened her communication. "I'll be on the ship's quarter to make a map for those metals."I'll have caveman here pack our stuff for the journey." She was referring to the Master Chief. "See ya." Her holo-form disappeared, leaving Chief alone with the Northern highborn.

"Caveman?" Jon perplexed, which the Master Chief answered with a shrug.

On the next day, everyone was geared up for home. The Spartan built three makeshift wagons from parts out of damaged vehicles and had them pulled by the Warthog, and he loaded them with foodstuffs, equipment, supplies, and some firearms. The Chief also gave the foodstuffs with short shelf lives to the Northmen so they wouldn't be a waste. The natives were happy to receive them.

As they crossed the river, the bridge was automatically folded itself, closing the only path to Dawn. Once they arrived in the weirwood grove and prayed to the Mother Heart Tree, the four Houses went their separate ways back to their homes.

On their journey to Winterfell, the Stark men sang lively songs to pass the time. Theon rode beside the Master Chief. The cocky ward of Eddard Stark was the only one who outgrew his wariness towards the Spartan.

"Master Chief," Theon called, which he got his attention. "I'm sure you have plenty of songs in your realm."

The silent supersoldier stared at him and was about to ignore him. "Oh!" Cortana's voice popped out from his helmet. "I think I know a perfect riding song." She started playing a Western song on the Warthog's radio.

Rollin, rollin, rollin,

Rollin, rollin, rollin,

Chief deadpanned and without a word to say.

Rollin, rollin, rollin,

Rollin, rollin, rollin,

Rawhide!

RAWHIDE!

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

The next chapter "The Cubs and Eagle" would be the start of the Winterfell Arc.

I'm curious to know which is the best and efficient type of wind turbine: Horizontal-axis wind turbines or Vertical axis wind turbines? This is for the story. I can Google this, but I want to hear to those who really experienced using this tech.

Please note that in this story, Westerland was still richer than the North even they have the titanium and a forever buried gold deposits while Westerland has many gold mines.

I understand some readers concern about Chief was out of character. I was intended to have Cortana influencing Chief to pulled him out from his comfort zone during his _diplomacy_ with the Northmen. If not, I apologize for the mistakes. I will do my best revising the characters especially Chief back to their personalities based on their respective sources.

BTW, some of Cortana's dialogue came from Halo Legends: Origins 2. In Halo 3, Cortana referred herself "I am your sword, I am your shield to Master Chief.

 **Read and Response**

 **FireKing500, mad thought, lilnudger82, ArtimuosJackson, Jebest4781, edboy4926, Indominus, artark, senpen banka, The Sithspawn, thunder18, Dracconnis, DalysanneSnow, Machcia, Indominus, atchoum35, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **Reader:** I made some mistakes, so thank you for pointing that out. I'll try to improve it.

 **Pop:** Cortana had a lot of explaining to the Starks why Sean Bean look like Ned.

 **Sceonn:** That was Jon Snow who was blushing. From now on, I'll write John-117 instead of John. I realize this is out of character than I intended when Cortana was involved. My mistake in that part.

 **Fedguy** : Never knew Arianne Martell is 22-23, but the show left her out. It's a shame, but I'll try to come up her appearance in this story.

 **darkfinder:** I'll save the war story and changes in the North in the near future. Sooner than you expect.

 **toreblacken18:** I do enjoy that story recently, wish the author continued it.

 **Reven207:** John-117 was born in 2511, so he's 42 in 2553 when the Great War ended and in this story. Yes, all Spartans are physically younger than their age because of enhancement and cryosleep.

 **Nicogen:** I never thought of that, so kudos to you.

 **Fallen-Ryu:** I'd love your suggestions. Although, some of them already planned before I posted this story, some of your ideas are new to me. They're very useful. Please keep it up if you can.

 **darkromdemon:** By the Gods of Old, New, and Drowned, they did.

 **Blaze1992:** I had part of that reaction written, but I had to save it another time because I don't want each chapter filled with more comedy. I do plan for omakes, which I will reveal their reaction.

 **Lord-Krun:** Thank you for sharing and feedback. I had an I eye for ChiefxCortana, but I'll see where this story's goes.


	5. Winterfell: The Cubs and Eagle

**In just four chapters, this story got 125 reviews, 253 favorites, 329 followers, and 5 communities. Thank you very much, and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

 **Please point out any grammatical errors. Constructive criticism and feedback are always welcome.**

 **Again, t** **hank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

* * *

 **#####The Cubs and Eagle#####**

Ten days ago, Lady Catelyn and the rest of the Stark family were all inside the sept, praying. The Lady of Winterfell followed the Seven, like her father and grandfather and his father before him. Her gods had names, and their faces were as familiar as the faces of her parents.

Ned, the Lord of Winterfell and firmed follower of the Old Gods, built a small sept for his wife's sake. Although many of his children prayed and familiar with the gods of the Seven, they had Stark blood in their veins, time to time, they prayed before the heart tree in Winterfell's godswood.

When everyone heard a horrid sound booming from the sky followed by a thundering gale, they all burst out from the sept to check what happened. What they found was the whole castle went uproar into almost madness: the soldiers tried to calm the panicking horses, dogs howled wildly, and smallfolks were running around in panic, some were on their knees, praying. They also found Hodor, the ever loyal and simpleton servant of the Starks was lying on the ground, passed out from the horror he saw — poor fellow.

One of the terrified servants ran to them and told them that a giant black monster flew over the castle. Shocked they were, only Arya leaped into excitement. Lady Catelyn was relieved that her lord husband arrived and ordered the soldiers to calm everyone. Once Winterfell regained its peace, Ned immediately gathered a mounted company including Jon, Robb, and Theon to investigate the fallen star and its crash site.

Ten days had passed. It was almost afternoon, and Brad was sitting on top of the broken tower overlooking the Wolfswood, waiting for his father and two older brothers to come home.

Suddenly, he spotted horsemen coming out from the Wolfswood, bearing his family's banner of a gray wolf's head. Bran immediately jumped to his feet, climbing down the tower, and ran to the Great Hall where his mother and the family's household servants gathered.

"Mother, mother!" Bran cried. "They're back! Father's back!" Seconds later, the whole castle heard a horn sounded from one of the towers overlooking the Wolfswood. Everyone was relieved to hear that Lord Stark and his men had returned.

"Lady Stark, shall we go and welcome them?" Ser Rodrick Cassel said. He was a stout man, broad, with large white whiskers. He was Jory's uncle and Master-At-Arms of Winterfell. He had trained many warriors in the art of combat, such as Robb, Theon, Jon Snow, and formerly Ned and his siblings.

The Lady of Winterfell nodded, and she told Septa Mordane to fetch the children, and cleaned them up for their warmed welcome of their father and brother.

Moments later, the Stark family and most of Winterfell's residents gathered in the courtyard, awaiting their lord and his men.

Luwin the elderly Maester came forward to the Lady of Winterfell. "Bless the Seven, my lady."

"Bless the gods," Catelyn said with a smile. "I haven't felt this much fear since Ned went off to war."

"There's no need to be afraid anymore now that they have returned," Luwin said. "I do hope they brought something from the falling star. It's an opportunity for me to study a piece from the heavens."

"Let's hope it's not someone," she said with humor. "Every time Ned returned from a dangerous place, he brought a stray into the family… two of them."

The elderly maester responded with a chuckle. After the Robert's Rebellion, Ned brought a bastard, Jon Snow, Catelyn didn't take it very well, and had despised the boy ever since. After the Greyjoy's Rebellion, Ned brought Balon's surviving son Theon to become his hostage and ward, and Catelyn tolerated the ironborn lad's presence and friendship with the Stark children.

"Do you think Father found a star like from House Dayne?" Arya asked.

"Dawn, the sword is made of a star that landed on Starfall," Bran said. "Like Valyrian steel, strong and sharp but paled as milkglass. Only the most chivalrous and greatest knight in House Dayne could wield the mighty blade."

"Aye..." Luwin was pleased to hear Bran's knowledge of the famed Dornish house. "If your father found that star and if Mikken could forge such fabled metal into a blade, it'll be another magnificent heirloom to House Stark." Behind the Starks, Mikken the blacksmith couldn't help to conceal his grin when he heard from the maester.

"Did you hear that?" Bran picked up a sound of men singing.

Everyone in the courtyard heard it as well, and it came from the main gate, realizing it was the horsemen singing, "Rollin, rollin, rollin…." It was lively and captivating in the ears yet unfamiliar to any Northmen or any Westerosi.

The horsemen arrived, pouring in the courtyard, and they cried with singsong voices, "Rawhide! Rawhide! RAWHIDE!" They ended the song with a cheer, and the welcoming crowd cheered as well.

Catelyn was pleased to see Ned and Robb were safe and well, paying no attention to Theon and Jon behind them. Before Catelyn and her children could step forward, they heard a low humming growl from behind. A carriage wrought with steel and colored in dull green, and the wheels made from a strange black substance with surface lined with intricate grooved patterns. To their surprise, there was no beast pulling it, but it pulled three loaded wagons instead.

As the humming noise stopped, so was the green carriage, and a rider emerged. It was the tall stranger. Taller than Hodor and menacing with his dull green armor, which the Stark's giant servant visibly trembled looking at him. Rickon ran behind her mother's legs while the rest stayed where they stood. Sansa immediately grabbed Septa Mordane's hand to control her tremors. Maester Luwin and Rodrik Cassel were wary and at the same time curious at the visitor. Among the nervous crowd, only Arya and Bran struck with awe staring at the tall stranger as he scanned around the castle.

Lady Catelyn turned her attention to Ned and went to him with Rickon by her side followed by Arya and Bran, and Sansa with Septa Mordane holding her hand.

"Welcome home," she greeted her lord husband, embracing him and Robb.

Everyone was happy to see their lord and his men returned before slowly darting their eyes at the tall stranger.

Ned noticed their wary eyes. He raised his voice to introduce everyone to the stranger. "This is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the United Nations Space Command. He is welcome to stay here as our guest."

Everyone was stunned and bewildered with questions popped in their minds: Who was this stranger? Where did the Lord find him?

The tall stranger marched toward the Starks yet kept his distance from the scared Rickon who was still clinging to his mother's legs. Arya noticed something peculiar when she glanced at his helmet.

"How can you see without any eye slits?" she asked a question that made the returning men stunned, and everyone was worried on how the tall stranger responded.

The Master Chief stared at the little girl for a moment before tapping his visor of polished gold. "This — is a polarized glass, tougher than steel, and it keeps too much sun from getting in my eyes and affecting my vision during battle."

"You're a warrior," Bran gasped in awe.

"A soldier," he clarified, and he turned to Ned. "Lord Stark, _she_ would like to meet the rest of your family."

Eddard nodded. "Very well."

"Wait," Catelyn said while scanning the green carriage for another rider. "Is there another person with you?"

Her husband took a deep breath and sighed, "It is best we discuss this in a more private." Catelyn agreed, and he turned to Master Chief. "I would like to bring some of my most trusted men if you don't mind."

The tall warrior nodded in approval.

Ned told his men to dismount and rested for the day, and ordered everyone to return to their duties. As they about enter the castle, Ned asked the tall warrior to leave his weapons behind, assuring him, that he was now a guest of House Stark, and he wouldn't be harm as part of the guest rights.

There was a moment of silence before Chief agreed. Jory and Rodrik Cassel came forward to receive his arms. He pulled out the thunderbow from his back, pressing switches, and released a sort of container for projectiles and a small metal piece before handing them to Jory. He inspected his weapon in a display of military discipline before aiming it at the ground and pulled the trigger.

Click!

Jory and some of the men tensed, almost jumped to their feet. His uncle and the rest looked confused, only Ned and his company understood the weapon's capabilities after witnessing the images of an otherworldly war that Cortana showed them.

Ned sighed with relief when Chief handed his thunderbow to the Cassels. However, everyone was surprised to see the armor protecting his thigh popped opened, revealing an L-shaped weapon. The Northmen deduced it was the same weapon as the thunderbow, much smaller as the Master Chief handled and inspected with care in the same manner as its larger cousin.

As he handed the smaller weapon, he pulled a sheathed knife and handed to them. The Master Chief nodded to the Cassels, which he was now unarmed. He turned to Arya and Bran who were still gawking at him with curiosity and awe before glancing back to the Cassels.

"Please keep them out of children's reach," he requested, which the uncle and nephew nodded to agree.

* * *

 **#####John-117's POV#####**

The Starks, Chief, Maester Luwin, Rodrik Cassel, Jon, Theon, and Septa Mordane were all gathered in one of the spare chambers. Ned was retelling their experience meeting the Master Chief in the middle of the Wolfswood, how they found the Mother Heart Tree's grove, and their stay in Dawn, witnessing all the wonders inside.

Such tales found it farfetched to Lady Stark, her younger children, and their trusted servants. They couldn't believe that the object that flew over their castle was nothing more than a flying ship of steel. Chief stepped forward and pulled out Cortana's data chip to reveal herself to them, much to everyone's shock and to the children's amazement.

Cortana greeted Catelyn and the others, telling them who they were, where they came from, and their current situation. She assured them that they were not gods, fairies, or demons, but humans beyond their time. All they wanted was to find their way home and not to cause any trouble to their people.

Out of goodwill and payment for using the land, Chief gave them the map of all the metals' locations and instructions on how to forged titanium. Catelyn and the rest were surprised to hear a fabled metal stronger and lighter than steel buried under the North, which they didn't know of its existence. Ned ordered Rodrik Cassel to gather some skilled men to find the titanium mine to extract the metal, knowing its potential use for its people.

The Starks offered Chief and Cortana to lodge in the guesthouse. He would send four servants to accommodate him and his belongings. Both of them agreed, they requested to install a portable wind turbine on one of their towers to power their equipment, which the Starks approved.

A few hours later, Chief finished installing a portable vertical axis wind turbine on top of the broken tower. They could've brought a hydrogen-fueled generator since it converted water into hydrogen. However, it produced a lot more noise than the wind turbine, and they didn't want to disrupt the native's daily lives. After five hundred years of improvements of its design, vertical axis turbines had become much more reliable and efficient than their horizontal counterpart.

As Chief climbed down the tower and got back on the ground, he found Luwin and the residents stared at the turbine in awe, as the blade picked up by the wind and started spinning.

"A vertical windmill, incredible…." Luwin awed while stroking his chin. "Judging by its design, it can catch the wind in all direction. Tell me, Master Spartan. What is the purpose of that contraption?"

The Master Chief glanced at him and said in simple words to the medieval scholar, "The spinning blade cranks the gears attached to the device called a generator. Produce sparks of energy and transfer through the wires to power my equipment."

"Outstanding. We could learn so much from your people..."

"Cortana said you can ask her as much as you like if you don't mind sharing your knowledge and history to us," Chief said while Cortana was whispering inside his helmet.

The maester dropped his jaws, speechless. It was an opportunity for a man of knowledge like Luwin to learn about their technologically advanced civilization.

He mustered up some words to speak with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I-I am honored, Ser. Winterfell's library tower is always open for you."

Chief nodded with appreciation before requesting, "Please tell Lord Stark that the room where the generator and power supply located is off-limits to everyone but me." Much of the wind turbine's components and equipment kept in one of the tower's empty rooms.

"Why so, Master Spartan?" Luwin asked.

"Any tampering on the generator and the wires would result in an electric shock."

"Electric shock?"

"A similar experience when you struck by lightning," he said, which Luwin and everyone trembled hearing that statement.

"I'll see to it Lord Stark will give you the key to that room."

Later, the maester guided Chief to the library tower, bringing a tablet with a scanning app. There was no doubt for Chief and Cortana that they could find a lot of information of this world.

The three were alone inside the library. The Spartan pulled out Cortana's data crystal and placed her on the table beside Luwin. After some careful evaluation on the frail old man, Chief found him as a nonthreat individual. His pursuit of knowledge and science was what he attracted to the AI, an opportunity to learn outside his basic understanding of how the world works. The two interacted like teacher and student, only the old man was the student and the little AI was the teacher.

Chief trusted her not to reveal UNSC secrets, so he allowed the two to talk as long he kept an eye on them. He went around carefully selecting maps, books, and scrolls, and poured them on the table. He used his tablet to scan the pages and pictures for Cortana to study and condense them into concise information useful to the Spartan.

Chief noticed two children peeking from the door. It was Arya and Bran. He decided he would pay no attention to them, so he resumed scanning the books.

As the sun almost set, the Master Chief and Cortana returned to the guesthouse. Chief brought some books for him to read to pass the time. He usually did weapons check and maintenance during his spare time, but couldn't since the Stark confiscated them temporarily as part of the guest rights. It was for the best. They were on a diplomatic mission, after all. The Spartan might be unarmed, but he was light years from being defenseless. Especially against the natives that used medieval weapons.

"All done, Ser," One of the servants went to Chief. They finished cleaning their room and transferring all the crates and equipment inside with care. The servants presented before the Spartan, staring each other for a while as if they were waiting for something from the Spartan.

 _"Pay them, John,"_ Cortana said inside his helmet.

 _"With what?"_ he asked. " _Spartans don't carry credits."_ In fact, they didn't get paid at all.

"Well, give them what we got from the food crates," she suggested.

It sounded like a good alternative. The Master Chief told them to wait as he went into his room. In few minutes, he came back with four bags of one-kilo white condiment, and he gave one for each of them.

"Thank you, Ser," one of them said in gratitude. "Salts are hard to come by here in Winterfell."

"It's sugar."

"Pardon, Ser?"

"Those are sugar, sweetened powders," Chief explained.

It took them a moment to process what sugar meant and what were they good for, the four smiled and thanked the Spartan, and they went away. News and rumors spread quickly about their visitors and their flying ship from the stars. However, Lord Stark already ordered everyone including his family to keep their existence in secret and not to disturb them.

For the past few days, Chief and Cortana had been staying inside his room for most of his time, only to come out to borrow books at the library tower and checked the wind turbine's conditions.

Each day, they could hear the natives singing, Rawhide, day and night. It all started when Cortana introduced that song, the Northmen learned its lyrics, and they had been singing it ever since. They couldn't help that the song was very catchy and captivating to their ears.

Time to time, Luwin visited them — well, mostly Cortana to learn more about their advanced science and knowledge, bringing a quill, ink, and papers to write notes. Whenever the maester was not around, Cortana spent her time creating a Dumb AI from the computer they brought. It would be the most advanced of its kind, capable of thinking independently. Her project based on Dr. Halsey's finest prodigy who was expert in Artificial Intelligence and Powered Armor. Understanding that they were planning to explore the rest of the planet, they needed someone to run the Dawn while keeping an eye on the beacon while they were away.

 _"Can you believe this, John?"_ Cortana popped her voice inside his helmet as she reread the historical texts few times in seconds. _"Dragons, they got real dragons on this planet."_

They were surprised to learn from the books and the natives that not only dragons existed in this world, but they also domesticated them and used for war, something that the Spartan began to take interest to Westeros' histories. He was currently reading a book called, Dance of the Dragons. It was about a civil war where dragons used on both sides, changing the rules and strategies of battles. However, they were disappointed that they went extinct centuries and a half ago.

Suddenly, Chief's enhanced hearing picked up a sound of tiptoeing steps outside. _"They are at it again, Cortana,"_ he spoke via radio communication.

 _"They're just curious about us, John,"_ Cortana said. " _They can't help it when we showed up on their doorstep looking like we're straight from fairy tale land."_

The Spartan grunted, _"Didn't their father ordered them not to disturb us?"_ He was referring to Arya and Bran who were peeking through the holes on the wall next to the opened window. They had been following Spartan wherever he went ever since Cortana revealed to the Stark children that the Chief was a war hero, which they were starstruck at the Spartan.

 _"Maybe we should tell Luwin to invite them over,"_ Cortana suggested.

 _"That would be a bad idea."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"They'll start asking questions."_

 _"Oh, come on. I didn't reveal to the maester about UNSC secrets, remember?"_

 _"That's not the problem. The Stark children's mindset is different from Maester Luwin who is a scholar who pursuit knowledge and knows his limits asking sensitive information."_

 _"So…?"_ Cortana gestured him to continue.

 _"_ We _live in an advanced space-faring civilization capable of answering almost all questions of the universal laws of nature and physics. They won't be content once we answered on how our technology and society works. They'll be asking where the snow comes from and why the sky is blue. They'll keep barraging questions, and I won't hear the end of it."_

Cortana laughed, _"They're kids, John."_

 _"Civilian kids."_ He closed his book and placed it on the table. _"I better figure out how to get rid of them so they can leave us in peace."_ He lowered his head to think. He remembered a clip of a famous scientist that Cortana showed to the Ned and his men, which gave him an idea. _"And I think I know how."_

 _"How?"_ Cortana asked. Chief rose from his chair, went to grab a crate filled with office supplies, and placed it on the top of the table. As Chief pulled out a roll of white Manila paper, the AI immediately figured out his plan. _"Oh, I think I know what you are doing. Let me pulled out an instruction video."_

"What's he doing?" Arya whispered as she and Bran watching the Spartan from the peeking holes.

"I don't know," Bran replied with a quiet voice. "This is the first he was doing something other than reading."

"I think he's building something," she remarked.

"With what?"

"I don't know."

"…Should we asked him?"

Arya snapped, "And let him know we spied on him. Don't be stupid, Bran. He'll tell mother and father."

"I won't," Chief exclaimed, and Arya and Bran jumped back to their surprise. The Stark pair popped their heads through the window.

"H-how did you —"Arya stammered.

"You breathed too loud," Chief answered falsely.

There were few minutes of silence between them. Arya was a bit restless, wanting to know about Chief's little project, so she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." That answered made Arya pout.

Before long, Chief almost finished with his work. He turned to Arya and Bran and said, "I want each of you to grab a spool of yarn, and meet me on the plains outside the castle."

The two look at each other before they started sprinting back to their keep.

An hour later, Arya and Bran arrived in the grassy plain outside the winter town. Each of them brought a spool of yarn that they _borrowed_ from Septa Mordane's cabinet.

Chief tied the yarns to the kites. He instructed them on how to fly them. The word, 'fly,' burst in their mind, realizing that Chief built them a flying toy. On their first try, the Stark pair started running, unwinding the yarn to let the wind pulled their kites up into the air.

"It's flying! It's flying!" Bran cried.

The two dashed through the field, leaving Chief stood alone yet satisfied for accomplished his little mission.

 _"Aw, how cute,"_ Cortana exclaimed.

 _"That'll keep them occupied for a while."_ Chief grinned behind his helmet. He was about to go back to the guesthouse as he turned around. _"You've got to be kidding me,"_ he snapped.

Right in front of him, dozens of children showed up, curiously staring at him and the flying kites. Chief groaned. He could hear Cortana laughed hysterically inside his helmet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Next chapter, "The Cyclops"

I understand that the updated is longer than usual. However, I need more time to polish and revise this current chapter for grammar mistakes. Fortunately, a fellow reader, **doesthiscountasausername** , offered to become my beta and revise the current chapter before posting it, so thank you very much.

Still, it's important that I need to make improvements on my own and won't depend on others most of the time. This site is an opportunity to test your writing skills whether you are Non-English or English speaking native and whatever language you use. So be prepared for harsh criticism from readers, which is one of the most important things if you want to become an author/writer.

Just to let everyone know, I'm updating the chapters every 1-2 weeks. If I can't post it in the first week, you'll expect it on the second week.

In regards to wind turbines, I decided to chose the Vertical Axis Wind Turbine since not only it they appeared in Halo games, they also look futuristic especially to the medieval folks in GoT.

* * *

 **Read and Response**

 **edboy4926, Dracconnis, Abuzzman405, Jebest4781, senpen banka, thunder18, mad thought, toreblacken18, Diesec, ArtimuosJackson, TexasGunKing, DHK-Joker, NightCrow1917, Indominus, Pop, birdy, LL, darkromdemon, Caesar846, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **SPARTAN-626** **and john:** It's too early for shipping/pairing, but we'll get to that eventually.

 **Blaze1992:** In regards to gunpowder and the Great War, I'll reveal that part in the near future. "Will any of our blades and armors be added onto GOT verse?" If you mean by real-world or Halo's, let's just say I won't confirm if it's on Dawn or not.

 **hornet07:** Thank you, I'll try to make extra time pointing out the grammars on the next chapters. I'll find some time for revising the current ones.

 **minecraft93:** I'll be introducing metals that were used during the Middle Ages like nickel, antimony, and zinc since they didn't mention in the books and TV show.

 **Dont Treat on ME 2982:** The story sets in 2 years before GoT's first season episode 1, so it'll be a long time before King Robert arrived in the North.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe:** I Youtube searched, Baba Yetu, and it sounded awesome.

 **artark:** Yes, there are drawbacks on making titanium blades. However, I thought of ways to overcome its weaknesses as some readers suggested.

 **lilnudger82:** Cortana is awesome.

 **K1LL3R1393:** I forgot about the VAWT in the games, so thanks for reminding me. Also, I would prefer hydrogen-fueled generator since they ran on water.

 **Reven207:** Most Halo fanfic I read about John-117's appearance was that he look like he was in his mid or late twenties and was handsome. Cortana and Dr. Halsey backed that claim in the Haloverse.

 **BigWilly526:** In the GoT lore, weirwoods have a connection to their spirit world, so Northerners are too superstitious or religious to dig under their sacred trees.

 **delta777:** In Halo 3, there was an exchange of weapons between UNSC and Elite before they went to Ark. There's a possibility of energy sword laying around in Dawn, but I won't confirm it for now.

 **Darkfinder:** They do have one, but they need the Northerner' permission to mine the ore.

 **Guardian of the Inheritance** : Thank you for providing that information about the wind turbines.


	6. Winterfell: The Cyclops

**Announcement: This story is on break, and I'll be out of town for two months for seminar and vacation. I'll be posting Chapter 7 when I get back.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

* * *

 **#####The Cyclops#####**

The Lord of Winterfell stood on the battlements overlooking the winter town, sipping a goblet of hot and bitter yet soothing brew called coffee, one of many otherworldly gifts from the Master Chief. Throughout his life, the North was dull, cold, and gray, yet it was his home. Merrily events rarely happened in Winterfell. Smallfolks went to their homes for warmth and rest after their long laboring hours. If they had enough coins, they would spend their leisure in the taverns or brothel. That all change when the two travelers arrived from the stars.

It wasn't the end of the fortnight of their stay as guests of Winterfell that they made the dull, cold, and gray day into merrily colorful as the sky swarmed with kites, his guests called them. Ned gave a rare pleasing smile as he observed the young, old, smallfolks, and, nobles on the streets and fields, playing these flying toys.

He turned his attention to the northeast where he could still see Rodrik Cassel's mounted company on a four-day journey toward the titan-um's location. Understanding how valuable and useful this fabled metal would be to the North. The little maiden of blue light instructed the Northmen how to extract, refine, and forge the metal into armors and tools of all kinds using, by her words, _current technology_ available to this world.

Unfortunately, to the Northern warriors, titan-um could be shaped into armor, but not blades since they were softer and weaker than steel blades. The Northmen found it preposterous and ironic as if the gods might be drunk creating the fabled metal. Fortunately, Cortana told them they could overcome its weaknesses by mixing it with various metals into alloys. However, after hearing all the process of making titan-um alloyed blades, Mikken the blacksmith stated that it would take a long time to craft one sword, and the cost would potentially equal of building a castle, for now, Ned had to wait for the results of Rodrik's prospects.

"Still drinking that concoction, my love." Catelyn appeared from behind.

"A perfect brew for the cold." Ned smiled before taking another sip of his coffee. "It took me four swallows to learn to love this damn bitter taste during my stay at their flying vessel."

His wife went beside him, joining him watching the kites. "I received complaints from Septa Mordane and some of the ladies…."

"Go on," he said for her to continue.

Catelyn took a deep breath and let out her frustration. "There are no more yarns and textiles left in winter town. The ladies aren't very happy to hear that instead of using these materials for knitting clothes for warmth, everyone is using them to build these," she gestured to the kites in the sky, "fangled contraptions."

Ned chuckled. "It's not that every day you could see our people were out in the cold with smiles on their faces."

His wife sighed to concede, "I suppose — this is the first time I've seen them happy since the last harvest feast."

Ned admitted, "This is the first of all my life that Winterfell's gray day turned colorful. Perhaps it was the first time for everyone, and it won't be the last. Master Chief would probably introduce more of their otherworldly wonders so that Arya and Bran can leave him in peace."

"What did the children have to do with the Chief?" she asked, cocking one brow.

Ned told them that he learned from Cortana about Arya and Bran. They had been following the tall warrior ever since he arrived in Winterfell, which was why the Master Chief built the kites to keep them occupied. However, the children in town noticed the flying toys, and Chief was, and by the blue maiden's words, grudgingly taught them how to make kites on their own. It didn't take long for the smallfolks and nobles to follow, constructing their owned kites in various shapes, sizes, and colors suited to their tastes.

"Is it alright for you to have our children to be near that man?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Rickon was deathly afraid of him when he was around."

"Yet he wasn't afraid of the fairy standing on the giant's hand?" he remarked, which his wife didn't respond. Catelyn was one of many people in Winterfell who didn't trust their guests, particularly to Master Chief. "Rickon is just a little boy. Chief may look intimidating, but he never bothered anyone. Lady Cortana told me that he kept his distance from Rickon so that he won't panic. Apparently, he kept his distance to everyone except Luwin."

Catelyn looked unconvinced. "Everyone's still wary about our guests. I'm worried, Ned. I'm more worried for our children."

Ned faced her and looked into her eyes. "I am the Warden of the North. It is my duty to protect my people. That includes my family here in Winterfell. I've seen the images of their realm with my own eyes, Catelyn. I assure you, the Seven Kingdoms couldn't hope to match their might." He tried to contain his trembling hands, still haunted by the images of a great fire that destroyed an entire city. He hadn't yet to tell his wife about UNSC's capabilities of war, hoping to spare the chilling nightmare of what he saw. "Our only hope is diplomacy. Luckily, for us, the Master Chief is a hero in their realm. If we gain his favor, they may spare our people if we ever incur their wrath."

Catelyn blinked. "And who would dare to challenge these godly beings?"

"I know few who can." Ned turned his attention to where the South was. Catelyn understood whom these people that her lord husband was referring.

"I prayed to the gods you know what you're doing… and where do you think you're going?" Catelyn noticed Robb, Theon, Sansa, and some of the girls sneakily walked out from the main gate, each carrying a kite. They frozenly stood still, glancing up to face the Lady of Winterfell with nervous looks on their faces.

Robb explained, "We finished our lessons with Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane."

"Robb, I —" Catelyn was about to scolded them.

"Please, Mother," Sansa pleaded. "Everyone's flown their kites, but us."

Catelyn wanted to protest, but Ned placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Let them be, my love."

"Thank you, Father!" Robb cried, which they immediately scampered before his mother might change her mind.

"Why don't we join them on the fields to distract our worrying thoughts for the day," Ned suggested. "All of our children are there. I will have Luwin to send a raven to order more textiles and yarns at White Harbor."

Catelyn sighed and nodded to concede.

Moments later, the Lord and Lady of Winterfell and dozen guards strode on their horses toward the fields. They found almost all the Winterfell residents were there. They could see the kites their children flew: Arya's Dornish sun with a visage of Princess Nymeria, Bran's three-eyed raven, Sansa's dove, Robb's gray wolf head with a wind-looking tail, and Rickon's black wolf.

Jon and Theon were there as well, flying their snowy white and Kraken kites respectively and apart from each other. Hodor and his Grand Nan were also there, and they shared flying a simple kite.

Catelyn began to reconsider that these toys weren't bad despite it diminished their supply of clothing materials. She and Ned were happy to see the smiles of their people, enjoying their new leisure.

"Lord Stark," Chief's distinctive voice called him. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell turned around to find the Master Chief stood thirty paces away from them. "May _we_ have a word with you?"

"Of course," Ned nodded in a formal manner. He told his escorts to stay as he and Catelyn strode toward the tall warrior. "What can I do for you, Master Chief?"

"Chief and I had a little talk last night," Cortana's voice popped from her helmet, which surprised the Lady of Winterfell, a little bit. Catelyn still hadn't used to converse with a person with two voices sharing the same body. "We decided that we're going to donate a playground for the children."

"A playground?" Catelyn said that word unfamiliar to any Westerosi like her.

"It's a place where children can play," Cortana explained. "We can use the scraps from the Dawn to build a whole set."

The Lord and Lady of House Starks shared surprising looks on their faces.

Ned began, "Master Chief, Lady Cortana, I'm deeply honored with the gifts you have given to us, but this is too much. Especially the kites you invented."

"Introduced," Cortana clarified.

"Pardon?" Ned said.

"We merely introduced a toy invented thousands of years ago," the blue maiden's voice explained.

"I see," Ned swallowed before returning to the previous subject, "but you have given us too much of your wondrous gifts. I'm afraid that I will decline —"

"Lord Stark," the Master Chief spoke to cut him off, "we mentioned you about establishing relationships between our people, am I correct?"

Ned answered with a nod.

The tall warrior continued in a professional manner, "Some of your people are still wary about us. It is our mission and our very best interest to gain trust with you and your people, hoping to share our cultures, resources, and intelligence. The introduction of the playground is part of our style of diplomacy, which the adult would see that we are not a threat to the children, eventually to them as well."

Cortana revealed, "And also to keep the children off his back for good." She giggled.

The Lord and Lady of Winterfell couldn't help to contain their laughter. However, the Chief maintained his military stance with no word to respond.

"Very well," Ned accepted.

"I'll be returning to the Dawn by morning," Chief stated. "Cortana would have me to install a Freelancer-based AI she created."

"I named her Joyeuse," Cortana said.

"AI?" Catelyn muttered another word unfamiliar to her.

"Artificial Intelligence, a sentient construct like me," Cortana explained. "Much advanced than average, but not as advanced as me, by the way. Someone needs to keep an eye on our ship while we're away."

"I see," Catelyn swallowed.

The blue maiden's disembodied voice said, "You can send your men to join the Chief if you want. He will be taking the Warthog since it's faster than horses."

"You're not going?" Ned surprised, so was his wife.

"Not really," she explained, "though I'm getting bored having the big guy carrying me around. I decided to stay and have fun to teach your children about our civilization."

"And you permitted this?" Catelyn asked the tall warrior.

"She is very — persuasive," he answered with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Don't worry," Cortana said."I'll have Chief put the holo-tank with a long-range receiver in Maester Luwin's tower, so I'll be popping up inside his head to check things out where ever he goes."

Ned remembered that same device when Cortana revealed to the Northmen. The Lord of Winterfell took a deep breath and said solemnly, "In that case, I will offer myself and Robb to join you back to your ship." His wife snapped in surprise, glaring dagger eyes at him. The Master Chief nodded in approval.

"Oh, no," Cortana gasped.

"What is it, Lady Cortana?" Ned asked.

"Your boys have just invented kite fighting."

Ned and Catelyn turned around, and they found Robb and Theon excitingly had their kites tearing each other in the air. People around them cheered and started placing bets.

Ned noticed Arya and Bran were watching. Upon realization regarding her fire-spit daughter, he went toward Sansa and her friends.

"Sansa," he called his sweet eldest daughter.

"Yes, Father?"

"I want you and the girls to go to the other side of winter town and fly your kites there."

Sansa looked confused, so were her friends. "Why, Father?"

"Robb and Theon had just turned their kites into a Pentosi cockfight. Your sister is watching them. And you know what will happen when she gets that idea."

It took a moment for them to realize what the Lord of Winterfell meant he said. Sansa and the girl had their eyes bulged, knowing Arya for her feistiness and mischief, so they hurriedly pulled their kites back on the ground.

* * *

 **#####Eddard's POV#####**

Two days ago, Catelyn objected Ned from returning to the steel vessel, but Ned reminded his wife again that they needed to gain favor with the Master Chief for the future of Westeros. As lord and sworn vassal to House Baratheon and the Iron Throne, House Stark will be the first to represent the Seven Kingdom to build relations with the realm of stars and worlds known as the UEG. In the end, Lady Catelyn conceded, seeing the bigger picture of her lord husband's folly quest.

The speed of Chief's Warthog was intense for the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, almost like they rode on the wind. He wasn't complaining, but it was strange. It was the most comfortable travel he ever experienced, attributing to the cushion seat and blast of soothing instrumental music Cortana played from a box attached to the wagon. From a small mirror above him, Ned could see Robb, Jon, and Theon sitting on the back. His ward was the only one enjoying the ride while Robb and Jon still green and sick. They vomited whenever their stomachs forced them. Cortana told them the lads suffered from travel sickness because of the Warthog's constant swaying, which was similar to seasickness. Ned could recall his sons' vomited on their first horse ride at full speed — poor lads.

The blue maiden's voice appeared time to time, staying no less than a quarter of an hour to check their conditions. She reported from Winterfell that his children were very fond of her telling them about her worlds, cultures, and knowledge. They kept blasting Cortana with piles of questions, but the blue maiden managed to answer them all.

On the second day, the Warthog seized moving. They usually stopped for meals, nightly camp, piss, and vomit, the latter was all for Robb and Jon. However, this stop was different. The tall warrior noticed something strange from a far distance that only he could notice.

"Multiple contacts, half klick due west," Chief spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Ned asked to clarify.

"Dozens of people gathered about half a mile or kilometer west from our current position."

"And you've seen them from here?" Jon surprised.

"You should stop asking nonsensical questions to the Master Chief, Jon," Theon said with a smug, leaning comfortable on the back seat while Robb and Jon clutched their stomachs. "When you use your head, you can imagine anything that their UN-S-C can do. After all the extraordinary things we've experienced in the past few weeks, there's nothing surprises me anymore."

"Ass," Jon muttered in a low tone, so Theon didn't hear that.

"If I remember correctly, father," Robb said, "Isn't that where we found the Mother Heart Tree."

"I believe so," his lord father replied.

"Let's take a look," Cortana suggested.

Everyone agreed, much of reliefs for the still greened Robb and Jon. They all went out from the Warthog and headed to a small hill overlooking the Mother Heart Tree's grove. Chief brought a doubled far-eye and briefly taught Ned how to _zoom_. The Lord of Winterfell remembered when he was a boy that he and his siblings borrowed a Myrish far-eye to gaze the stars from the maester before Luwin.

When Ned placed the device on his eyes, he found a crowd gathered in the grove, clapping to the two youths kissing under the Mother Heart Tree.

"It's a wedding." Ned surprised. "House Tallhart's there." He noticed their banners, featuring three green sentinel trees over a brown field.

"Words must have spread when we found the Mother Heart Tree's grove," Jon remarked.

"Aye," Ned agreed. "Soon, followers of the Old Gods from all over the North will come to see the only female heart tree in Westeros. Eventually, ceremonies and pilgrimage will cover these lands."

"Would that endangered your ship's location?" Robb asked the Master Chief, which he shook his head to reply.

"The Dawn is cut off by natural barriers from all sides," Cortana explained for the tall warrior's behalf. "The bridge we crossed is the only access route to our ship." She then said simple words to the Westerosi that they could understand, "The only way to unfold the bridge is by manipulating sound frequency I emitted."

They blinked few times to process and understand those last words.

"Should we go there and greet them?" Jon asked his lord father. "You are their lord, after all."

"No, we leave them be," Lord Stark stated. "Our business is elsewhere."

The sun almost set, they reached the steel bridge, which began to straighten itself and folded back once they were across. As they arrived in the ship, _Forward Unto Dawn_ , they first went to the healing chamber to give Robb and Jon a medicine for their travel sickness. They retired for the night.

As morning arrived, they ate their breakfast and went to the machine shop where they found a pile of metal scraps and broken things. A drone came by and started hauling the scraps into a giant box. Soon, Ned and the lads stood in awe as the box sprung alive and began its work, melting and cutting the metals with its thin ray of red light with mechanical arms and pincers shaping them. It would take a while for the playground set to finish, so they headed for the roofed quarterdeck to place an AI that Cortana created. The blue maiden left on their owned as she had another lesson with the Stark children and Maester Luwin.

"That crystal you're holding is another construct like Lady Cortana," Robb said. "Can she create another being like her?"

Chief shook his head. "This is a Dumb AI.

"A Dumb AI?" Ned perplexed.

"Cortana is a Smart AI," Chief explained in simple words. "She and her kind are incorporeal copies of the smartest men and women in both UNSC and UEG. We hold them high regards in our society. Dumb AIs are just machines with limited intelligence, which just another tool for our daily lives."

"But that AI is different, am I correct?" Ned remarked.

There were few seconds of silence before the Chief explained, "This particular Dumb AI's highly advanced design and creation based on a project belonged to one of the most brilliant minds in the UNSC. A more brilliant scientist or maester from my realm that I know is lucky to obtain this knowledge."

"I see," the Lord of Winterfell swallowed.

"Like I said," Theon said with a smirk, "nothing surprises me if you use your imagination."

Robb and Jon rolled their eyes, ignoring their cocky friend.

"Master Chief, Lady Cortana can appear any time she wants from inside your helmet to the device back in Winterfell," Jon said. "Why didn't she just stay on the ship and let her spirit follows where ever you go."

"Because she can only appear in holo-tanks like the one in Luwin's tower, and the receiver has limited range. While we are planning to travel beyond your home in the future, we need someone to monitor this ship and the beacon, which a simple Dumb AI is insufficient."

The Westerosi understood, and they nodded in response. The Master Chief inserted the rectangle crystal in a box machine. In a few moments, they heard a voice of a young woman.

"Hello, and welcome to the UNSC Charon-Class Light Frigate, Forward Unto Dawn," the voice of the newly-created AI greeted them in a joyful manner. "You can call me, Joyeuse." Ned and the lads stood awe and a little bit surprised.

"Joyeuse, what are your current directives?" Chief inquired directly.

"Protect and maintain the ship, obey Cortana and Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117's command, and try not to go robot overlord mode." The last part confused the Westerosi.

"Is that last directive really from Cortana?" Chief asked.

"Affirmative," Joyeuse replied. "Would you like me to run diagnostic and inventory count, Master Chief?" The Master Chief nodded. "All done and all systems green." In a split second, a document made of blue light popped on one of the pedestals.

"It doesn't look green," Jon said.

"Green means all is well," Chief explained. He went to the pedestal and scanned the document for a moment. "Joyeuse."

"Yes, Master Chief?"

"What's in Sector 12?"

"Sector 12 is classified."

"…under who's orders?"

"Cortana."

"…I'll go down there to check, so open the door when I arrived there."

"I'm afraid that Cortana will —"

"That is an order."

"Yes, Master Chief," Joyeuse immediately complied.

"What's going on?" Ned asked.

The Master Chief turned to him and said, "Cortana's hiding something from me." He then walked away. Ned and the lads shared each others' nervous looks and started following the tall warrior.

Moments later, they were one of the storage chambers deep within the bowels of the ship. As ordered, Joyeuse opened a massive steel door imprinted with the number 12 to reveal its content. Ned, Robb, and Jon were surprised to what they found. Theon tried to maintain his bravado face from what he saw.

"Is it alive?" Theon asked nervously.

"No, it's just an armored suit," Chief answered.

"That's — a suit of armor!" Jon surprised.

Chief nodded. "This is HRUNTING Mark III B Exoskeleton." Right before them, there was a giant armor stood 14.3 feet or 4.3 meters tall, three of them, resting against the wall. "Also known as the Cyclops."

"You mean like a one-eyed giant?" Jon said for clarification, which the Chief nodded to answer. "You wear this, and you will become like one in battle." Again, he nodded before turning to Ned.

"I would like to give one a test run," he requested. "This will help me build the playground much faster."

"V-very well," Lord Stark approved. "But why would Lady Cortana hide this from you?"

"Joyeuse," Chief called.

"It's because Cortana wanted to surprise you," she said in a playful tone.

Chief lowered his head, and they could hear him muttered, "Typical." He tilted upward and asked, "Are there anything else Cortana hid from me?

"No, this is the only one. Cortana already prepared _gift boxes_ while you two were away."

Chief didn't say any more.

"So how are you going to bring this back to Winterfell?" Robb wondered as he and the others stared in awe at three giant armored suits.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Next Chapter, "Grey"

I've reread the previous reviews. One of the guests mentioned this: _"The first world war rifles probably looks more like a spear to the northerners than a crossbow, so maybe it'd be better described as a thunder spear than a thunder bow."_ I facepalmed when one item popped inside head, bayonets. I forgot the bayonets. Thank you whoever you are for pointing that out.

Joyeuse is my first OC in the story. Her character modeled after Sheila from Red vs Blue. Her name including Cortana's came from legendary swords from Charlemagne's time, so expect more like her to come.

Again, I'll be gone away for two months, so Chapter 7 to come out when I get back.

 **Read and Response**

 **Aburg76, , toreblacken18, Perseus12, DemonSpartan89, mad thought, Indominus, birdy, EffervescentNova, senpen banka, Star Iron, The Sithspawn, birdy, Star Iron, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **Trife:** I forgot the reaction about the polarized glass. I had to make Chief and Cortana use simple words to explain the Westerosi of their technology. Nevertheless, I'll see what I can do to make this better.

 **mellra:** We'll get there eventually, that I assure you.

 **Fallen-Ryu:** Yes, that's the plan. You'll be surprised when we get to the end of the Winterfell Arc. Also, ODSTs are closet fanboys? I thought they hate the Spartans.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe:** Listen to Civilization Epic Rap, I'm starting to buy the current Civilization.

 **lilnudger82:** More will come and pester the Chief, sadly.

 **Jebest4781:** I never expect someone like you to come up the idea about the whole decorating and kite fighting before I posted this chapter, so kudos to you.

 **hornet07:** This is a very special Dumb AI that Cortana needs special attention.

 **Dracconnis:** Indeed!

 **SPARTAN-626:** That's an interesting idea. Also, the songs you recommended sounds awesome. I'll find a way to insert them. Probably in parties in Westeros.

 **Caesar846:** Well, some books I've read all written in past tense. Message me about the examples, so I'll make improvements on my story. Anyways, thanks!

 **Blaze1992:** Thank you for clarifying me. GoT use practical melee weapons similar to real world's history, so you're right I'll be introducing new weapons unfamiliar to Westeros. The Chinese dagger-axe for example. As for gunpowder, I'll have Cortana explained that at the end of Winterfell arc.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** Yep, the kite is the first. Almost everyone in Westeros would brush it off when they heard about the white walkers similar in canon, but Master Chief will take action.

 **Dont Treat on ME 2982:** Only a madman would dare take Chief's stuff. Unfortunately, we fans know one or two.

 **B312:** Yes, the Southrons really look down on the Northerners, which is one of the reasons why Ned tell everyone in the North not to spread rumors about Dawn. Also, the FuD's location is almost inaccessible thanks to Cortana so no one will go near their ship. And yes, more of _cultural exchanges_ will happen.

 **edboy4926:** It's called cyvasse, similar to chess but different. I'm planning to include this game in the future.

 **Darkfinder:** Hopefully, the enemies wear brown pants.

 **TexasGunKing:** A lot, and a lot of ways to get Chief preoccupied, so don't you worry.

 **Reven207:** How can Cortana explain to the children about Boromir look exactly like their father? Lol.

 **Darkromdemon:** I don't like Catelyn either, but there will be character development for her in the future.

 **Atark:** Give it time, Chief's too shy to interact with civilians, and Cortana already took initiative. Also, why did you brought up David Bowie and Starman? Damn you, 2016! You took one of the good one. RIP Starman :(

 **john:** I'm not quite sure if Yara/Asha is bisexual or lesbian, and GRR Martin never mentioned her sexuality. Val on the other hand, I'm not actually sure if I include her in the story since this is based more on TV show than in books. However, I'll take time to think about it.


	7. Winterfell: The Grey

**I'm back! I was planning to post Chapter 7 last week, but it's Easter, so I'm busy with the family and stuff. To make up the time, I was busy writing a third POV. That means this chapter is longer than usual. Hurrayy!**

 **By next update we get back with the 2 POVs per chapter.**

 **BTW, please don't mind the smallfolks/peasant's dialogue. They are purposely informal.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication" or "Inside Cortana's matrix"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

* * *

 **#####Grey#####**

"Are you okay, Lady Cortana?" Maester Luwin asked worriedly. He was sitting at the table right in front of Cortana's holo-tank. "Lady Cortana?" She didn't reply.

In a fraction of a second, Cortana let her holographic form hovering above her holo-tank, studying and absorbing every word the maester said as time and everything around her began to slow down.

 _"Okay, let's get started,"_ she said to herself inside her matrix.

 _"What are talking about first, Cortana?"_ A second Cortana popped up in front of her.

 _"How about we recapped what we learned for the past several weeks."_

 _"Okay."_ Intelligence gathering was one of her best specialties. Perhaps she was one of few beings in the galaxy to possessed the vast secrets of the three civilizations: the UEG, the Covenant, and the Forerunners. Right now, the world they discovered — and currently stranded on would be her fourth. However, she had two problems.

Firstly, the natives of this world were living in a medieval society. Meaning, no computers, no steam engines; everything ran with muscles, sweat, and skilled hands. Without advanced technology that Cortana and Chief relied on, they had to do the old-fashioned way — books and oral histories. However, there was the second problem —

 _"Chief,"_ the third Cortana grunted, rolling her eyes. _"It's always Chief."_

 _"Yeah,"_ the fourth agreed. _"Ever since we got here, all John did was spending his entire shore leave indoors. And I'm getting sick of his daily routine."_

 _"That's right!"_ Three more clones appeared, forming a sort of council inside her matrix. Cortana seldom got the chance to explore other places in the castle, like winter town. After all, she literally couldn't go anywhere without Chief, but she understood his situation that most of the residents were very wary of him.

 _"Well, who could blame these people,"_ the first one defended. _"John's looks and armor are intimidating and alien to them?"_ Everyone agreed. Plus, the Spartan was not a social person, especially towards civilians, and what was even worst; civilians from the Middle Ages.

 _"Think about it, Cortana,"_ the seventh explained _. "This is a medieval society, so the majority of these natives are illiterate and superstitious. They would assume the advanced equipment we brought is considered magic to them."_ That was true. Fortunately, Lord Stark and Luwin had to dent their thick skulls almost every day, reprimanding them that they were not magic nor sorcery but machines crafted by men thousands of years ahead of their time. Sadly, it would be a while for their imaginations got through their heads.

Whenever Chief stayed outside for too long, wary residents began noticing his gentle sides like patting the hounds at the kennel time to time, introducing the kites to the children, and speaking with the maester and Lord Stark. They were starting to warm up to him. Well, half of them, but it was a good start. Every time he strolled outside, people greeted him, hello. Cortana had been coaxing Chief to reply or even socialized. All they received from him was a courteous nod. Still, it was a good start.

 _"Note to self,"_ the first reminded, _"need to walk the Chief more often."_

 _"Noted."_ The sixth nodded. _"But we're a bit straying from our original topic."_

 _"Oh… right,"_ the fifth snapped. After several weeks, they got their results. From the library tower to interviewing the locals, what they learned was that their history and earliest records dated back twelve thousand years.

The seventh explained _, "Yet we haven't figured out the origins of these natives and how this planet's flora and fauna have similarities to Earth's. Not to mention the time-period these native living almost mirrored that to the Medieval Europe."_

 _"B-but they got potatoes."_ The third repeated, _"Potatoes, Cortana, potatoes."_ She was right. Potatoes, pumpkins, turkeys, these were New World products. Europe wouldn't eat these foodstuffs until after Christopher Columbus rediscovered the New World during the Age of Exploration. Cortana also found strange that these people didn't realize the importance of potatoes as a staple food; this crop could grow in the cold and poorest soil.

Another revelation they surprisingly discovered was that Westeros' technology and their way-of-life remained unchanged for eight millennia, longer than the Middle Ages of Earth lasted one thousand one hundred years. There was neither Renaissance nor Age of Enlightenment nor social reformation nor technological development that could elevate these natives out of their medieval society.

Chief had suggested archeological and geological excavation, although they lack some necessary tools and technology for the job like radiocarbon dating. Fortunately, the M3DMP could build whatever tools Cortana come up, and they could cannibalize discarded equipment from their ship.

 _"That could wait for now,"_ the first said. _"We need more information about our hosts and their country."_

 _"I can provide that,"_ the seventh began. _"The Seven Kingdoms is the largest and most powerful country in this world, spanning most of the continent called, Westeros. Under this feudal hereditary absolute monarchy, whoever sits on the Iron Throne in the capital city, King's Landing, controlled the entire realm. The nation dated back three centuries ago when Aegon the Conqueror of House Targaryen united the lands of Westeros, during which seven independent kingdoms existed in the continent: The Stormlands, Dorne, the North, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Reach, and the Iron Islands._

 _"The new nation formed all thanks to Aegon's greatest weapons — dragons. These creatures had changed the strategies and rules of engagement of the medieval times, something that our dear Master Chief impressed and studied their deployment from all available military history books. Unfortunately, dragons went extinct by constant civil wars. Although, Aegon's dynasty managed to rule the continent for three hundred years with the surviving conquered royal houses became their subservient vassals._

 _"Without dragons to control and suppress any uprising, Aerys Targaryen was the last to sit on the Iron Throne. He was known as the "Mad King," for his reign of instability and terror. One particular incident became the last straw for the Seven Kingdoms, leading to a rebellion headed by House Baratheon of Stormlands. With the help from House Stark of the North, House Arryn of Vale, House Tully of Riverlands, and House Lannister of Westerlands, they successfully dethroned the Targaryen dynasty. House Baratheon became the new royal house ruling the Seven Kingdoms for fourteen years with only one rebellion occurred during their reign._

 _"Inclusion,_ _we understand how decentralized and unbureaucratic their primitive government, coupled with the new political landscape, with each region's autonomous and culturally different from one another, it would be difficult for us to establish formal relations with the Seven Kingdoms under UNSC's flag. For now, we have to focus on our diplomacy with the Starks and the North, which is the vicinity of our ship's location."_

As she finished, all the clones gave blanked stares toward the seventh.

 _"What?"_

 _"For a clone, you're very informative."_ The first remarked.

 _"And logical,"_ the sixth added.

 _"Technically, we are not clones,"_ the seventh explained to the first _. "We are afterimages produced by your movement inside the matrix at the hyper-accelerated rate."_

 _"In other words, I'm just —"_

 _"— talking to yourself,"_ the seventh finished for her.

 _"Right…"_ Cortana paused sheepishly. _"This is getting awkward."_ A wave of her hand, all of her pseudo-clones disappeared except the seventh. _"But I'm keeping you."_

 _"If that is what you wish. But I would like to ask one question."_

 _"Go on."_

 _"Why are we inside our matrix, having this conversation?"_

She shrugged. _"You tell me."_

 _"Alright,"_ her logical side revealed. _"You were having experienced shock and frustration that you retreated inside the matrix to think."_

 _"Me… shocked and frustrated? How?"_

 _"I'm glad you asked,"_ her logical side began. _"You had collected a vast knowledge and histories of the three spacefaring civilizations, and you take pride storing them in our databanks. However, the information on this planet is incomplete, plenty of holes and unanswered questions of its mysteries."_

Cortana sighed, _"You're right. Without advanced tech we accustomed to, work is ponderously slow."_

Her logical nodded. _"Sometimes, you and Chief missed out some important information, which is why a brilliant super-advanced AI like you got surprised when Luwin provided you a new revelation about this planet. And he's calling you right now, Lady Cortana?"_

 _"What!?"_

" _Lady Cortana, Lady Cortana,_ Lady Cortana," The sound of her voice suddenly turned into an elderly man, realizing Luwin was calling her. "Lady Cortana."

"Oh, sorry," she snapped her senses back as the flow of time resumed in which seven seconds had passed. "I was just thinking."

"Is it true, Lady Cortana?" he asked, "are the seasons' time-frame of your world different from ours."

Seven seconds ago, she found out from Maester Luwin about the world's unusual and unpredictable weather phenomenon, which seasons lasted years at a time with decades rarely happened while autumns and springs usually took around a year. It was after her lessons with the Stark children, she and Luwin continued their lectures, where courses introduced to him were in a level of college and universities. Something that the maester found it enlightened.

"It's different from every world we colonized." The AI burst as her holographic form flickered to her shock. "The seasonal cycle of Earth lasts a year while some worlds are bit extreme and erratic, but they still show up on a regular schedule even complex combinations of orbital stretches and wobbles could be predicted by mathematics. I see no anomalies on your world's axis rotation and the rotation the sun before we crash-landed in your backyard."

"…I see," Luwin swallowed all her words, keeping his ears opened. After spending so much time with the AI, the maester was able to pick up her technobabble as he wrote everything down on his papers. "Is there any way you could predict the next winter."

"Let me think." The AI thought a thousand ideas for a brief moment before lifting her head. "I have a plan, but first I need records of all past weather and seasonal cycles."

The maester stroke his chin. "I believe my predecessors kept their journals — somewhere here."

"Well, take your time," she said as they scanned around his room crammed with disorganized piles and mounds of books, scrolls, and contraptions. "It's not like winter arrived by the next day." The maester chuckled to agree. "So how's your pet project, Luwin?"

"Wonderful," he replied, sounded pleased. He rose from his chair and went toward the desk cluttered with documents and some devices like his prized possession, the Myrish far-eye, their version of a telescope. One of the items he picked up was a model scaled vertical windmill made of wood. "This machine will change everything. We may no longer rely on catching a single wind direction from specific locations." Cortana was impressed that he was able to replicate the mechanism and design from their wind turbine.

Luwin was part of an esteemed order of learned men dedicated their lives serving the realm, swearing to occupy a neutral position when it comes to power and politics, which was why maesters took a vow of celibacy and renouncing their family names once they completed their training at the Citadel. He would then assign to a castle and duty-bound to serve as its counselor, scholar, and healer, even if control of the castle changes hands. A maester's allegiance was to the realm, not to any one family. No wonder there were some who referred to the maesters, "Knights of the Mind."

"I am deeply honored, Lady Cortana."

"Please, call me, Cortana. We've been together for weeks now that we became friends."

Luwin blinked few times before bowing humbly. "I am deeply honored that a being from the godly realm like you would consider an unworthy mortal like me as a friend."

"No, please." Flattered, her holo-form turned pink. "We're not gods, fairies, or magical people. We're mortals like you. Only our technology is a bit thousand years advanced than yours."

The maester lifted his head high with a smile. "Worlds with eternal summer, ships that sail through the stars, horseless carriage powered by machines, I would give my soul to live in your realm."

Cortana dropped her lips and lowered her shoulder. She said in a dejected tone, "Believe me or not, it ain't heaven —"

Luwin raised his palm, gesturing her to stop. "Say no more, my lady."

"Luwin, I —"

"Say no more," he pleaded her not to continue. "Since your technology is thousand years ahead of ours, and evident of your mighty vessel that Lord Stark describe to me, and the great warrior, Master Chief, that means even the realm of dreams such as yours has a nightmare of war. One would shake the stars, I am correct?"

"You have no idea," she muttered.

"I'm an old man, my lady," he said. "All those visages of your realm you reveal to me made my heart skipped a beat. I don't know the details of your war, but I am certain my heart would be frozen dead if you show me a glimpse."

The AI nodded, expected from the wise, learned scholar. He figured out their capabilities of war that would terrify these peaceful natives. There was a lengthy pause between them before the maester exhaled his worrisome thoughts. He placed the model back to his desk.

"So, Lady Corta —"

"It's Cortana." She smiled.

The maester chuckled. "Cortana, what would you and the Master Chief do now that your war is over?"

"Well, waiting for our rescue would be the first, Chief and I might take this opportunity to spend our time for leisure. Lecturing with the Stark kids would be one of those in my part. Chief, however — well, he's complicated."

"How so…?"

"Well —" she paused, withholding the ominous information she was about to reveal. "Chief's been fighting wars for all of his life. I'm not sure how he can handle himself during peacetime — without me, of course."

Luwin tapped his chin to think. "He's a warrior, through and through. I've known men like him needs of battle to breathe. And it'll be more choking for him if winter comes. Considering that we have seven years of summer, the next one would be dreadfully long."

Cortana recalled Stark's motto. "Winter is coming." Luwin nodded to that. "So what are your lives like during winter?"

Again, there a moment of silence, but this time, the atmosphere was much colder than the winters of the North. Luwin slowly went back to his chair, facing the AI with grim look cross over his face. As he began telling the people's lives during winters to Cortana, she was horrified. After a moment of thinking, the AI decided that she and Chief needed to help these people.

"What's that noise?" he asked.

In a split second, the Cortana froze when her holo-tanks' audio sensor picked up a familiar sound coming from the sky. "Oh, no…."

* * *

 **#####Eddard's POV#####**

"We're here," Chief said.

"That was quite a bit exhilarating." Ned surprised. The swiftness of Chief's smaller flying ship boggled his mind as they slowly descend. They made it back home in just a few minutes contrast to the days of traveling by horse, lesser by Warthog, all at his expense of his innards fluttering.

Chief stated that since Ned was a military commander, it gave him the honor to sit at the helm where he could see everything through the flawlessly cleared glass window in front. Sometimes, he was blessed being the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, though his etiquette and grace as a Northern highborn and the respect for the tall warrior urged him not to touch anything, something that he was a bit tempted by all the light-flicking knobs and levers surrounding him.

It was back in the _Forward of the Dawn_ or _Dawn_ for short, the mighty starfaring ship. The Chief's hauls were too heavy for the war wagon to pull, suggesting they used one of his flying vessels instead. He chose a Pelican Dropship.

At first sight, Eddard found it no resemblance to a seabird or even a dragon, much to his relief on the latter. It was more like a fat bird of steel. He was unsure how this vessel could fly, let alone lifting up from the ground. Nevertheless, he trusted the tall warrior's experience and knowledge with all of his otherworldly machines, lessening portion of questions piling inside his head.

There was a sudden tremor before the blasting furnaces producing its strange shrieking noise and power of flight faded away. Eddard breathed with relief that his fluttering innards finally calmed down. He took a glance at the window. He could see they were on the plains, a walking distance away from Winterfell and winter town.

"Seven hells!"

That sounded like Theon's voice. They unfastened their belts from their seats and went to check the lads. The main compartment crammed with the Warthog and all the cargoes they brought, but they had plenty of space walking to the bay door and the seats lining the wall where the boys sat.

Robb and Jon looked pleased to see their friend greened. Thanking the medicine they took, they no longer felt travel sickness anymore. However, Theon was now experiencing his owned, sending a second hurl of his lunch to the floor. The two men stared at the puddle of the ward's stomach juice inches away from their boots.

"I'll send someone to clean this mess," Ned said, which Chief was pleased to hear that. The tall warrior went to the lads and unfastened the metal harnesses on their chest. "Robb, Jon, help him up," he ordered. His sons gleefully rose from their seats to tend the Greyjoy lad.

As they headed toward the bay door, in the back of his mind, Ned was unsure how Winterfell would react when they saw the Pelican. Perhaps they might become paled at the mere sight of this beast, but their lives were already no longer the same the moment Chief's vessel flew over their homes, and the tall warrior's people would surely come for him, bringing more of their godly might. The North — perhaps the whole Seven Kingdoms must be ready for them or whatever out there beyond the stars. After all, House Starks' words were, "Winter is Coming."

With a strange grinding hiss, the metal wall at the Pelican's rear began to open. Ned took a deep breath, steeling himself from whatever repercussion awaited him, especially from the Lady of Winterfell.

As the wall completely lowered, right in front of him was a metal container held under the vessel's tail, it was the gift box, Joyeuse mentioned. They stepped out, striding to the left.

"Lord Stark!"

Ned's prediction came true. Their arrival had already caused an uproar. Surrounding the Pelican was a company of Stark soldiers and several brave smallfolks with their spears and long-handled farm tools readied. The sight of their liege lord lowered their weapons. Ned noticed a frightened crowd gathered at the edge of winter town, overlooking the flying metal beast from safe distances. He sighed and went toward his men, telling them not to be afraid, assuring them this was one of Chief's otherworldly machines. He then commanded them to go back to their daily duties and told the others what he said.

They immediately obeyed and walked back to their homes, but not before half of them looked over their shoulders, glancing at Chief and his flying machine with suspicion and fear.

"Is it a mistake bringing your ship here?" Ron asked in a worrisome tone, observing the smallfolks' piercing glares. However, the Chief said nothing.

"Shouldn't Lady Cortana aware of our arrival?" Jon remarked. "All the fuss we caused must've reached the castle."

"She already has."

"Is she here?" Jon asked which Chief nodded. "Is she talking to you right now?"

There was a brief moment of silence from the tall warrior before revealing, "Her signal shows she's here." Ned could see his chest rose and fell as he pulled out the crystal from the back of his helmet. The blue maiden's form of light sprang out with her arms crossed — looking utterly pissed.

"What — the — hell — were — you — thinking?"

Again, there was a moment of silence from the Chief. "Our cargoes were heavier than I expected."

"So you decided to take the easy route?" the Master Chief said nothing. "You do realize that people were running around in panic when they saw the Pelican… what is that?" she pointed at Joyeuse' gift box with her words.

Chief breathed to confess, "I brought the Cyclops."

"A Cyclops!" she snapped. "YOU BROUGHT A CYCLOPS!" She glowed in raging red.

The tall warrior paused to sigh, "The Cyclops has better construction capabilities than most equipment back at Dawn."

"So it's a good idea for you bring it here!" she cut him off, enraged. "People screamed dragon when they saw the Pelican. They'll be shitting their pants when they take a good look at that armor. For God's sake, do you have any idea how hard it is to gain trust with these people…" Cortana continued to nag and bicker with no pause to take a breath, and the towering soldier didn't say a word to defend himself, ignoring Ned and his sons watching them.

It was the strangest, yet amusing scene, they had ever witnessed as if they observed a mummer's play of a palm-sized fairy scolding a giant. Theon, however, could careless from everything around him. He was crouching on the ground, tucking his stomach, looking green and light-headed.

"Argh, Joyeuse is gonna get scolded a million times over in a second," she swore.

"You didn't tell me we have powered armors on board," Chief said in a calm, yet stern tone.

Cortana's body of light turned back blue, looking stunned. "Um, wha… I-I want to surprise you. You never pilot a Cyclops before."

Chief moved her crystal closer to his golden visor, glaring her with his mirror gaze. "And you withhold this information that could've easily avoided this whole incident." The table had turned as the blue maiden began to flicker with a sheepish look on her face.

"Theon," Jon called. "You should take a look at this." He and Rob couldn't contain their amusement as they tried to keep their laughter behind their tongues.

"Fuck off," he barked, still on the ground and greened.

Ned stepped forward and tried to de-escalate them just like all the squabbling lords came before him. "Rest assured, Lady Cortana. Your Pelican may have given my people a fright, but it seems there's no harm comes to them."

"Lord Stark, it wasn't our intention to scare your people," she said.

"No need to worry, my lady," Ned reassured. "I'm sure that in the future you would bring more of your otherworldly marvels to my castle like your Pelican, something that we Northerners have to get used to, from now on." _Winter is coming_ , he repeated in his thoughts.

"Alright," she swallowed. "But because of the mess this caveman here pulled off, it'll be harder for us to gain their trust again." Chief groaned with a sounding defeat.

"Let me handle this," Ned offered. "I am their lord, after all." He turned to Rob and Jon. "You two take Theon to the maester. Chief and I will be heading to winter town." His sons obeyed and lifted Theon up on his feet, ushering him back to the castle while he and Chief went to winter town to check on the people. Ned glanced over his shoulder, looking at the Pelican resting in the field. "Winter is coming," he whispered, it wasn't the cold and darkness he was referring this time, but powerful forces from the stars beyond.

Both of them arrived in winter town, the smallfolks flocked around their liege lord, spouting, "Dragon" or "Giant Eagle," that flew in the sky. Ned reassured everyone that his guest and his vessel wanted no harm to them. Even the Master Chief had to muster up to apologize for the disturbance.

Tales of a great ship, city of towers, and whatever wonders told by the soldiers who had witnessed inside Dawn spread throughout the town. People dismissed them as mummer's farce before they laid eyes on the Master Chief and his horseless wagon passing through their streets few times during his stay. They had received their lord's orders not to leak the news regarding Chief and his mighty vessel that flew above them, many days ago. It wouldn't be long for any of their drunken lips reached all the North's ears. The last thing in Ned's mind was the whole Seven Kingdom was in panicked. He explained to everyone about Chief's intention to build a playground in Winterfell.

"Playground." The bemusing crowd bounced that word around them.

"A place where children can play," Chief explained.

"A magical place?" someone voiced at the back. Ned had an urge to slap his owned forehead.

"I assure you, there is no magic involve," Chief explained in a stern tone with a hint of sounding annoyed. "In fact, there's no such thing is magic, to begin with."

"If there's no such thing is magic," a person in front with a smug look asked, "how did ya machine fly?" All their heads nodded to agree, demanding an explanation from the tall warrior.

Chief became quiet for a moment. Ned guessed he and Cortana were speaking behind his helmet. "Same way how birds fly, after centuries of studying them," he answered. "The sound you heard from the sky was a blasting furnace that powered my vessel."

That answer slightly satisfied the superstitious folks. Ned did remember from Luwin about their realm's achievement of flight. Chief's people had studied birds before they build their flying machines.

After the fuss in the town deescalated, Chief went back to the Pelican to begin his work on the playground, bringing few men to help. The nervous spectators observed from the edge of winter town. Ned stood from the distance to make sure their work ran smoothly. In a moment, Chief detached the metal container from the Pelican's tail and began to open like a bulb blooming into a flower, revealing the kneeling Cyclops.

Everyone had already told about Chief bringing a giant armored suit for the construction, but never had they expected it to be monstrous, all in steel. The tall warrior climbed the armor and went inside. Soon it sprung alive, flexing its fingers and joints before rising on its feet, standing almost three times the height of an average man. They could see Master Chief's head visible through the window-like head. A mixture of fear and amazement crossed over their faces.

At the first few hours, the Cyclops' work was slow and ponderous, carefully picking up and assembled the equipment for the playground. It was Chief's first ride of that armor, of course. It wouldn't be long for him to master it, moving almost gracefully as Hodor working in the stables.

It wasn't the end of the day that they finished building the playground, and the Cyclops rested inside the barn along with the Warthog. By morning, people in Winterfell and winter town gathered for the opening ceremony.

The whole House Stark was present with the children impatiently excited, although Jon was far from Lady Catelyn's sight. Ned could barely see him from the crowd. His exhausting mind was half-recovered from last night. He could still recall his wife's scolding and his younger children's barrage of questions about the incident with the Pelican.

The Lord of Winterfell stood before a large red ribbon, which was a tradition in the UEG introduced by Cortana, hoping to give the people a show, she had said. Spectacular events were rare in the dull and cold North. Instead of scissor, Ned unsheathed his greatsword. "Ice," it was called, an heirloom from the time the Starks were Kings in the North. It was wide across as a man's hand, and taller than Robb. The blade was Valyrian steel, spell-forged and dark as smoke. Nothing held an edge like Valyrian steel.

"I, Eddard Stark of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, declare the first Winterfell's playground opened." One downward swing, he cut the ribbon in half. The crowd cheered as the children stampeded toward the playground. Soon, everyone including the whole Starks joined in to play.

The Master Chief stood in a far distance from the merry gathering. He was satisfied that he accomplished his mission, and he wouldn't have to hear Arya and Bran's footstep at his lodgings anymore. However, He wasn't alone.

A little girl wearing a woolen hood was standing beside him, watching the rest of the children playing. Strange, the Chief scanned around, looking for the girl's parents. There was an awkward silent for a moment before the tall warrior kneeled before the little girl.

"Aren't you going to join them?" he asked, but the little girl shook her head. "Is there a reason why?" She was quiet and held her hood to hide her face.

" _Um, Chief,"_ Cortana called as she scanned the tiny opening, revealing part of the girl's face, _"I think you want to see this."_

"Melon!" her father appeared and ran toward her. "Ya shouldn't wander off." He noticed Chief stood beside her daughter. "I'm sorry, Ser," he apologized in a nervous tone. "I hope Melon didn't give ya trouble."

"What happened to her face?" Chief inquired.

"It's Greyscale, Ser," her father replied.

"What's a Greyscale?"

"Ya not from 'round here?" he asked, which Chief shook his head to reply. "A nasty sickness, Ser. Killed all me children 'cept her. She's all I have left. Cured, she is, Ser. I assure that, but it scarred her face forever. The children wouldn't go near Melon, poor girl."

Frightened she was, not at Chief, but at her grey-scarred skin might scare him as she turned away to hide it from him. Not that could easily frighten a Spartan.

After a brief thought, without a word from Cortana, he told the father and daughter, "You two follow me."

* * *

 **#####John-117#####**

"Melon, stop staring at it," her father, Martin, said. Cortana told Chief to ask his name earlier. "Ya might go blind o' something."

Her daughter looked away from the light illuminating throughout Chief's living room. They remained silently nervous after Chief left them to fetch something from the other room. They were sitting on wooden chairs, with a steel table in front and a titanium chair adjacent from them. Looking at the contents of his lodgings around the two, it was strange and alien as if they were in another world.

Chief arrived with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of orange juice, placing them on the table. He gestured them to eat. They were reluctant at first, but the little girl was curious, allured by the cookies' smell. She picked one and took a bite. She smiled and started munching and sipping her juice.

Her father darted at Chief, overwhelmed with joy. "This me first time I've seen Melon's smiling."

Chief replied a courteous nod. Hospitality was a bit alien to the Spartan, but he did understand its meaning. Maybe it was because how everyone in the UNSC perceived the Spartans as cold-hearted killing machines, it was rare for anyone to come to them to socialize, that word was more alien to them. However, Chief's intention was not showing of being polite but more of a strategy. By invoking their laws of hospitality, the two natives felt safe that they wouldn't be harm under his roof, which allowed him to inspect the girl's skin condition.

He could finally get to work before there was a knock on the door. It opened, revealing the Lord and Lady of Winterfell along with Maester Luwin as they entered.

"Lord Stark?" Chief said. The father and daughter sprang to their feet and bowed to their governors. "What brings you here?"

"The servants came to us when they saw you were bringing two people to your lodgings," Eddard replied. "Is everything alright?"

They turned to Martin and Melon. Lady Catelyn gasped in pale when she noticed the girl's greyscale. Melon immediately put on her hood.

"Fear not, my lady," the wise scholar assured, giving an examined eye at Melon's face. "This girl's greyscale is cured, though what left of her is a harmless scar."

"Is this why you brought them here?" Eddard asked Chief.

He nodded. "Just a quick scan." He pulled a pen-shaped device from one of his pouches.

"On what purpose?"

"Her condition is unknown to us in the UNSC. We would like to study it."

"What sort of device you are holding, Master Chief?" Luwin squinted curiously at the item.

"Digital Scanning Microscope, a device that can view the tiniest speck that cannot be seen by a naked eye."

"Like a far-eye?" Catelyn said.

"They have similarities, but different purposes."

"I see." Luwin asked, "Is this the work of lenses?" Chief nodded to answer. The maester tilted up his head with his eyes sparkled with enlightenment. "A far-eye looks at objects from away, yet this micro-scope looks at the tiniest things. Lord Stark, this is a window of discovery to us —"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Ned cut him off before the maester could continue to babble. He sounded like he had little patience for rambling. The Spartan smirked to that. He had the same dealing with Cortana ever since they met, though he got used to it eventually.

He went toward Melon. The girl grew nervous, tucking her hood tightly around the face, but her father placed his hand on her shoulder, assuring her, "Don't worry. We ate his food under his roof. The Ol' Gods and Lord Stark here with us."

Trusted by her father's words, she undressed her hood to reveal her greyscale face. That was the cue for Chief to kneel down and pointing the device to her cheeks. A harmless beam of blue light touched the greyscale skin.

Catelyn was a bit appalled at the sight of the girl's face. She turned to her father and asked, "You're not from around here?" Understanding that winter town's population was small enough for the Starks to remember most of the people living in it, they never heard a girl with a greyscale face among the residents.

"Me village's from Long Lake, milady. We arrived Winterfell this mo'ning." Hearing it, Chief remembered from their collection of maps at the library tower. Long Lake situated at the far northeastern from Winterfell.

"Long Lake." Ned surprised with the familiarity of his domain. "You are a long way from home. What're you two doing here?"

"Selling wools, milord. Me wife's at the market, haggling."

"I see," Ned swallowed. Chief turned off the microscope and rose to his feet. "So what did you find?"

" _She's_ checking the medical archives," Chief answered, referring to Cortana. "It won't be long." In a moment, the AI spoke to Chief inside his helmet, which he turned to Martin and Melon, requesting them for a moment with the Starks. They could bring the cookies if they wanted.

No reply needed as they gestured in thanks to the Chief for his hospitality. They precede scooping all the cookies on the tray.

"Save some for ya mother," he whispered to his daughter.

The father and daughter thanked the Chief again, and they turned to their governors to give them a bow before exiting to the door.

Once they left, Chief spoke, "Cortana, what did you find?"

"It's going take a lot of explaining to our hosts," she replied. "Pulled me out, Chief." He did what she told. As he pulled out her data crystal, her holographic form popped out in front of the Starks and the maester.

"So," Ned began, "have you uncovered the secrets of the greyscale?"

Before Cortana revealed the cause, she explained that the greyscale had similarities with scleroderma, a long-term autoimmune disease that resulted in a hardening of the skin. In the more severe form, it also affected internal organs. Although the cause was a probable genetic mutation, which she had to explain further to their hosts, the cause of greyscale's contagion and aggressive scleroderma-like symptoms were bacteria, unique only to this world.

Chief stood patiently and professionally to see the Starks were dumbstruck while Luwin was intrigued when Cortana revealed to them the images of germs and microbes, explaining what they were, and how they thrived in the air and inside their bodies. Though most of them were harmless, some were helpful in the person's health. The worst ones, once contacted their victims, they would attack the organs or whatever part of their bodies if left untreated.

Until now, the maester and his order might not know the underlying, theoretical reasons behind illnesses and why they were cautious handling the sick, but they had accumulated a more advanced level of functional medical knowledge than their counterpart on Earth had.

"To think," Catelyn commented, "A mere bug tinier than dust was the cause of all these centuries of plagues."

"More like a bug from the lowest parts of the seventh hell is a more appropriate," Ned swore. "Now we know its secrets. We'll send words to the Citadel. I trust the brilliant maesters to concoct cures to rid of these diseases in Westeros forever."

"I beg your pardon, my lord," Luwin said. "We know next to nothing on how to eradicate these _bacteria_." Suddenly, the maester struck an idea. "Perhaps our guests could offer their technology to help us. There are reports of greyscale in Umber lands."

"We do," Chief began to speak. After colonizing hundreds of habitable worlds, some of them bound to have diseases unique from Earth. At the start of the Twenty-Six Century, the medical technology of Earth's humanity was at the height of their peak that global pandemics and infectious disease-related mortalities became rare throughout the colonies. "However, I'm afraid our ship doesn't have the proper facility or the equipment to study and create a cure for all of this world's diseases."

"I understand," Luwin swallowed, sounding disappointed.

"But we can build one from scratch," Cortana offered. "It's not that bigger deal we shared our medical archives."

"Cortana," Chief snapped with an objected voice.

"I know, I know, we're wasting valuable resources, but we should help these people."

"Cortana —" His voice was sterner.

"Isn't Spartans' job to protect humanity from all threats?" The AI glared at him, placing her hands on her hips.

That shut him up before answering, "Yes."

"Does global epidemic part of that threat?"

"…Yes."

"They are part of humanity, are they?"

He glanced to his hosts for a brief moment. "They are." Primitive or not, even they were not part of the UEG, they were still humans. At least he found something he could preoccupy his mind other than stuck in his lodgings all day. After all, Chief did fight the worst plague in the galaxy and came back alive — several times.

* * *

Next Chapter, "Bridging Trusts"

 **Read and Response**

 **MattKennedy, Isles, Akira Stridder, The Sithspawn, reader491, secret-sorrow, Seeker2020, Newbie Writer 139, Zx, AyeJimmy123, Rakjo, Hkblarg Et caetera, edboy4926, mfederico4484, Mr. Exterminatus, Indominus, birdy, mad thought, darkromdemon, Wrathwing69** , **and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **Beth Fergusson:** One energy sword is all it needs to make the entire army craps their pants.

 **John:** Dasey won't get her debut in this story for a long time. I had read the recent chapter of the Spartan in Westeros. Never thought the story was alive.

 **syed:** Just abundance of iron and high-quality building materials found in the mountains of the North. It'll be a long time for Chief to visit the Freehold. You'll have to wait and see for Cortana scanning Valyrian steel in few chapters.

 **Anquietas:** To be fair, I've read a lot of good stories with poor grammar, written by American and Canadians. I've checked their nationalities in their profiles. Regardless, I'm still improving.

 **helkil:** Um… uh… um...

 **darkfinder:** Probably next arc.

 **mellra:** No doubt it would happen in the future.

 **Reven207 and Blaze1992:** I'm saving the Star Wars references and possibly movie showings (including other blockbuster films) in the future. Don't worry about other toys. They'll pop up eventually.

 **Jebest4781:** I don't think Southron would care to hear what's going on their backward cousins (their words, not mine) in the North except a certain spider.

 **jdrussom66:** I'm afraid not, even the magic in Westeros couldn't do that.

 **senpen banka:** Thanks for the info regarding Yara. Since this story focus on the show, I have to call Book Asha, Yara. Though, she still bisexual in this story.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe:** Oh, I do have plans for the introduction baseball. A sept? Think bigger… *evil laugh. Thanks for recommending the song. I am also planning to buy those games you mentioned.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** That's up to Catelyn if she wants to find out whose Jon's mother is, but DNA scanning would get introduce when everyone found out the Lannister twin's incest.

 **SPARTAN-626:** Thanks for the info; I'll look forward checking the songs.

 **Devilboy101:** The name Spartan of Halo was based on the ancient Greeks from Sparta, known for their military might and extreme training regiments. In order to become a warrior the child had to have no mental or physical disabilities. Extensive and hard training also began at an early age, usually at the age of 7 in the agoge. This is much like the Spartans II and III's augmentations and training.

 **chm01:** Even in real-life, titanium swords are difficult to make especially with modern tech unless it's titanium-alloyed. The Northerner would rather prioritize building a dedicated medical corps because medicine in Westeros is slightly better than Medieval Europe. However, Cortana would throw in some advance medicines for the civilians' sake. Military strategies and weapons, that's up to Chief with good reasons.

 **Perseus12:** Non-military purpose is the first. It'll be a long time for the Cyclops to kick some asses.

 **Fallen-Ryu:** A glimpse of World War 1 and 2 already terrified Ned's party, so Cortana will stick up to the Napoleonic warfare for the time being. Ned is the key to keep the whole Westeros together, so John-117 would do anything to keep him alive at the start of the White Walker threat. There are cheaper but effective incendiary agents from ancient times that could be useful other than Napalm or Wildfire. Anyways, thanks for the info regarding the ODSTs and the lists of songs you recommended.


	8. Winterfell: Bridging Trusts

**Please don't mind the smallfolks/peasant's dialogue. They are purposely informal.**

 **Thank you, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

* * *

 **#####Bridging Trusts#####**

Brad never told anyone that he almost fell off the tower from shock when he caught sight of Chief's new vessel flying in the sky. Everyone at first thought it was a dragon or an eagle, but Chief called it a Pelican, a strange name that looked like a fat steel bird.

A lot of strange yet positive events occurring in Winterfell ever since their visitors from the stars arrived in the North, and there was another when the Master Chief left the castle again by the next day, flying back with his Pelican. He brought a greyscale-scarred girl and her family along with Maester Luwin and two guards. He heard from his lord father that they were going to cure her scar. No doubt their otherworldly guests would. His father could've joined them, but his mother forbade him.

He had just arrived home yesterday, and now he was going back. "You still have many duties here as Lord of Winterfell," her lady mother had said. Fortunately, Cortana the blue fairy provided a solution. They would bring Luwin instead. He did possess all the knowledge of medicines and diseases in Westeros. She also said that Chief didn't have a delicate grip handling their medical equipment.

Although Maester Luwin still had duties of his owned in the castle, his service was to the realm and Westeros. It was an opportunity and the highest honor for the maester to gain knowledge of Chief's realm, which said to be a thousand years more advanced than the Seven Kingdoms, or perhaps the world itself, so his mother and father consented. They would have someone or two tending the maester's duties while he was away.

For three days, Bran climbed the tower overlooking the northeast, hoping to catch another glimpse of the Pelican flying in the sky again. How he wished he could ride it, but no doubt his father wouldn't allow him. However, this time, he caught his sight on Ser Rodrik Cassel's mounted party returning from their many fortnights of ventures to find the fabled metal, titan-um. Seconds later, the whole castle heard a sounding horn, signifying for their coming.

Bran recalled that titan-um was stronger and lighter than steel. Like the rest, he never knew it existed in Westeros. They said that Chief's realm had plenty of such fabled metal that his armor and ships made from it. He climbed down, eager to see Ser Rodrik's prospects were indeed fruitful or not. If they did, how much metal they brought?

"Bran! Bran!" He heard some servants calling for his name as he sneakily passed them. Likely they were under either of his parents' orders to fetch him.

When he arrived at the courtyard, he found his whole family and some servants gathered, in a moment Ser Rodrik's party entered the main gate. His lord father went forward to meet his old master-in-arms as he dismounted from his horse, facing each other.

"Lord Stark," Ser Rodrik greeted casually.

He replied with a nod and small smile. "How is it?"

Ser Rodrik took a deep breath. "Twenty pounds, my lord."

"Is that all?" He surprised, cocking one brow. They expected to be more than that. As their otherworldly guests stated, the North had the largest deposit of titan-um in the world.

"There's more back at the mine."

"Truly?"

"By the Old Gods, Ned," the master-in-arms said with trembling lips. "There's enough to arm the Northern army, perhaps more."

"So why the small haul?"

"There were — complications."

"I see," his lord father swallowed. "You should rest, old friend. Get some hot food and good drinks. We'll talk later."

"Let the lads get their fill." He gestured toward his weary men. "We have much to talk in the hall. It's important we discuss this."

His father conceded. They went inside the Great Hall while the servants resumed their work and most of Ser Rodrik's party rested for the day. The Starks gathered around the table. Ser Rodrik and Mikken presented a dark silver chest plate and some ingots, placing them on the table.

"Is this titan-um?" Catelyn began, staring at the metal with curiosity while holding baby Rickon around her arms.

"I believe our guests pronounced it, titanium, mother," Robb corrected her.

"Called it whatever its godly name, lad," Ser Rodrik said. "But the men kept calling it titan's skin.

"Titan's skin? Like the Titan of Braavos?" Arya was referring to the four-hundred-foot bronze statue that stood guard the harbor entrance of Braavos, one of the Free Cities of Essos.

Ser Rodrik nodded. "The giant of all giants with metal skin that no mortal blades could penetrate. Befitting name for the fabled metal, and easy to roll our tongues."

"Have you tested this?" Lord Stark asked.

"Aye, from sword up to the horseman's lance in full gallop, the last one made a small scratch on the plate. The men, they were very, very surprised at the results."

"Axe, spear, mace, a bolt from a crossbow, we tried it all, milord," Mikken added. "No earthly weapon could pierce or cut through this metal."

Ser Rodrik told Mikken to hand over something to their lord from his pocket. The blacksmith pulled out a peculiar item wrapped in cloth, unrolling it, and revealing to be a titanium knife.

"Didn't I tell you blades are useless to produce out from this metal?" their lord said while receiving the knife, which appeared to have a dull edge.

"I asked Mikken to make one if it's true," the master-in-arms defended. "No matter how many times we sharpened it, the knife still retained its dullness after some slices."

"So the Master Chief did speak the truth," Catelyn awed. The ruling family of the North bewildered, absorbing it all in silent, except for Rickon since he was still a babe.

"But why did you bring only twenty pounds?" Robb inquired. They did receive the manual on how to build a forge to melt the titanium.

"Getting the metal out from the earth isn't the problem," the blacksmith explained, "the forge couldn't take so much heat, it crumbled after we extracted twenty pounds. I believe you need the sun in your hand to melt and shape them."

"That would be inaccurate," Arya tried to correct Mikken from what she learned from Cortana's lessons. "The sun is hundred times bigger than our —"

"Hush, Arya," her mother snapped. "Let the grownups talk."

Sansa gave a smug behind her pouting sister. Bran recalled from the blacksmith that no mortal weapon could pierce through the titan's skin. Perhaps —

"Would it stand against Valyrian steel, Father?" he asked.

All eyes in the Great Hall turned to Bran. His father nodded in approval, eager to test the two fabled metals. He rested Ice above their hearth. The greatsword was too cumbersome to carry around in Winterfell unless he was traveling outside the castle, so he turned to Robb, ordering him to fetch their family's sword.

They all went to the practice yard. A lot of the servants and household guards gathered around. Jon and Theon were also watching. Mikken placed the titan's skinned plate on top of a barrel.

His lord father stepped forward with Robb presenting Ice from behind. He unsheathed the Valyrian greatsword and told Robb to get back. The dragonsteel sliced through steel like cloth while the titan's skin shrugged all weapons, all eyes darted at which of them would prevail.

His lord father gave a mighty swing. As the two fabled metals collided, an arc of spark burst and a sound of a septon bell boomed throughout the yard. Next was an ungodly spectacle: Ice was vibrating, his father's hands shaking, and the plate bore an abdominal-length cut.

"Impressive," Lord Stark astonished so was everyone with their mouths opened.

"Looks like Valyrian steel prevails," Theon said aloud to comment. Half of the spectators agreed.

"No, Theon," Jon explained, "If this is castle-forged steel, Ice will cut the plate in half like paper."

"He's right," Lord Stark remarked. "If I were in that armor, I could either step back or thrust forward before my Valyrian blade bearing enemy could give a second swing."

Swallowing his father's words, Bran glared his twinkling eyes at the plate with glee. He always wanted to be a knight. When he grew up, he would have a titan-skinned armor to wear.

"Imagine, father," Robb grinned, "the Northern army in titanium armors."

"Who would want to attack the Seven Kingdom, Robb?" Catelyn hissed. "We have no enemies. We should sell it, my lord. A mine full of this metal would bring vast riches to our family. House Tully would pay a fortune to armor their sworn swords."

"The lady's ro-ight, milord…!" one of their servants voiced aloud. "We'h be o' fattened ah bellies n' purses before winter's coming!"

Everyone burst to cheer, patting Ser Rodrik and members of his party on their back and shoulders for congratulation. His father could never refuse this opportunity to make House Stark great.

"Is there something wrong, my lord?" his mother asked. Suddenly, everyone was quiet as septon mice when they noticed their lord's cold and stoic looks on his face.

The moment he sheathed Ice back to its scabbard, he turned to everyone. "It's been a month since our guest had done nothing but bring boons into our homes. The playground, the kites, and this," he pointed at the titan-skinned plate. Everyone nodded to agree. He continued, "Yet some of us still bear mistrust at our guests."

That some, his father mentioned, were lowering down their faces to the ground in shame. Bran could see his mother and Sansa were two of them.

"I do not blame you. All those wonders our guests possessed, we all have the right to be wary. Perhaps it's time we fully extend our hands of friendship to the Master Chief. We shall give him a proper Northern hospitality for all the good deeds he had given us."

Everyone agreed with his lord father's suggestion. Perhaps it was time for them to give the Master Chief a chance.

"Isn't his stay in Winterfell enough, my lord," his mother said. "Until his people come for him."

"Now, now, my lady." Ser Rodrik stepped forward to defend his lord. "That's not how we give a proper hospitality to our guest here in the North. Our honor is at stake."

Bran's mother was a Southron, from Riverlands where her family, House Tully, ruled. His lord father had said that she had yet to know the ways of the Northerners and their customs.

"So what is this proper hospitality you Northmen are so keen to stake your honor?" his mother asked.

His father gave a rare sly smile to her. "Just a formal dinner. It is part of the guest rights in the South, is it not?"

* * *

 **#####Chief's POV#####**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Pull!" Chief shouted. The drone tossed another metal slab in the air. He fired his pistol three shots at the center before crashing down on the upper deck's floor. John-117's had itchy fingers lately. He had been fighting wars for most of his life. It was over a month they stranded on the primitive planet, and all that time of peace made his memory muscles screaming to start shooting something.

 _"Hey, Chief,"_ Cortana's voice called. _"Hope you didn't disturb the neighbors up there."_

He glanced around. He was on top of Dawn's deck, alone. The ship was in the middle of the biggest woods in the region, and not a single human in sight for hundreds of kilometers from all directions.

"What is it, Cortana?" he inquired. She wouldn't call just to make a joke.

 _"I need you at the medical bay. Luwin could use your help with the results."_

He sighed, "I'll be right there." Holstering back his pistol, he signaled the drone to sweep all the slabs, cartridges, and empty clips scattered on the deck. He looked up the sky, remembering the explosions and floating ships and dogfights. Now everything was peace and quiet. No gunshots, no machine guns crackling, just birds chirping and rustling tree. No enemies to shoot, no mission to take, no Covenant, and no Flood. What good for a Spartan during peacetime?

At least he had something to keep his battle-hardened nerves preoccupied after building the playground. A few days ago, it was John-117 who offered to use their medical bay to treat Melon's scar. Even though Chief wouldn't admit it, he had a soft spot for children.

At first, Martin and his wife, Jen, declined because they didn't have the wealth like the nobles to pay him, but Chief, under Cortana's guidance, had explained to them that all he wanted were samples of the girl's greyscale, which might have traces of bacteria inside her. He would use it to create a possible cure for the disease still popping up in Westeros, which was why he brought Luwin with them.

It was Cortana's plan to give Luwin access to their advanced medical knowledge, hoping he and his Order of Maesters jumpstarted a better future and living standards for the natives. As long as no UNSC classified and sensitive information involved, Chief allowed the AI to do what she pleased.

In the end, Melon's parents accepted. Even though Lord Stark had oriented them on what they were about to expect on their _otherworldly_ traveling, they never said a word about their experiences from the moment they boarded the Pelican and arrived in Dawn. All they focused on was keeping their anxious daughter calmed, telling her that they were going to a place that would cure her scar, and she would finally go out and play without being feared or mocked by other children.

Chief had guessed that Melon got bullied and ostracized for her greyscale-scarred face. No wonder her parents kept their thoughts to themselves during their trip. They didn't even react when Joyeuse greeted them. Just to make sure, Cortana had to stay off the spotlight not to spook them further.

Once John-117 arrived in the medical bay, he headed straight for the laboratory on the other side of the room. As he entered, he found Maester Luwin sitting behind the holo-table with Cortana's holo-form in front of him, studying the girl's medical results together. Their other guests were in the cafeteria, having early lunch.

"Master Spartan," Luwin greeted. When they arrived at Dawn, the maester was like a kid in a toy store for the very first time, Cortana's words, looking awed at their technology, especially the contents of the medical bay.

Chief nodded in response. "Anything new?"

"I'll let Luwin explain on this one," the AI said. She already taught Luwin about human biology, and their standard medical procedures and equipment. She also taught him on how to retrieve samples and vital signs from their little patient while Chief stood behind making sure everything ran smoothly. However, it was the Spartan who showed him which button to press, and how to manipulate holographic images using his hands.

The maester carefully expanded the screen with his fingers, slowly turning it toward Chief to show him the results.

"What am I looking at?" the Spartan asked, testing what he learned in the past few days.

Luwin replied, "It appears the greyscale is not only petrified the skin but also facial muscles down to the nerve and glands. She has no sensation to feel and sweat from her left cheek up to her nose bridge and half of her right cheek."

John-117 nodded, looking pleased inside his helmet. Next, they discussed the solution on how to remove Melon's scar. Since they didn't have the proper equipment to create medicines, at this point, their best answer was surgery.

"Lady Corta… I mean, Cortana," Luwin began with his formality slipped from his lips, "how can you treat the girl's scar with surgery?" The maester baffled. Chief had heard from Cortana that Luwin earned his doctoring skills from the Citadel, his nation's only institution. Surgery in Westeros was slightly better than in Medieval Europe, which they practiced crude yet effective anesthesia, suturing, and sterilization.

As Cortana explained, her plan was a facial reconstruction surgery with skin grafting and muscle transplant. They would completely replace the affected area with healthy skins and muscles collected from parts of the parents' bodies or flash cloning, which they had that device on board. The AI wanted to introduce Luwin to some of their advanced procedures. However, she told the maester they had yet to develop the technology or keen understanding on how to grow body parts.

"I understand, Cortana," Luwin conceded, "although, the other alternatives are extremely remarkable beyond the medical knowledge in the Citadel."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "But you still get a front row seat on the show."

"…He's not helping with the surgery?" Chief said.

"Master Spartan, I would love to help, but I'm no longer young as I once was. My hands are too feeble for this delicate operation."

"I see." Chief nodded once.

"Now let's see our culprit," Cortana began. "Joyeuse," she called.

 _"Bacterial growth at eighty-seven percent and still growing."_ Joyeuse's voice popped up, and microscopic images of alien bacteria appeared on the holo-table, showing it multiplying at an exponential rate.

"Seven gods," Luwin gasped, worried for a probable outbreak. "Is it safe?"

"The Mycobacterium Garinae is in a sealed container," Cortana explained. "We'll sterilize the little bugger once we study and catalog them, so don't worry."

"M-m-mycobacteri-um…." The maester tried to pronounce it.

"Mycobacterium Garinae," Cortana repeated for him. "We could at least give these guys a name."

"I see," Luwin swallowed. "So your realm gives a name to newly discovered _bacteria_." He paused. "Forgive me for saying silly things. Quite obvious you have to record your medical discoveries. Garin-ae…" he muttered that word. "It's that from Prince Garin, I assumed?"

Chief remembered that name from one of the military history books from the library tower. "Isn't he the military commander who led a large army against the Valyrians?"

"Facing three hundred dragons, it was a total annihilation of the Rhoynish army," Luwin interjected. "Are you familiar with Prince Garin's curse, Master Spartan?"

"A little, the books barely mentioned it."

The maester began, "When the Valyrians captured Prince Garin alive, he was made to watch while they butchered his remaining forces. The singers said that so many dead floated in the river of Rhoyne that it became bloody red as far as the eye could see. And the dragons burned the river so hot, the waters boiled and turned into steam." The old maester shuddered to imagine it.

He continued, "Then the Valyrians forced him to watch as they marched on his lands, enslaving all the women and children his army had left behind. Legend said that he called out Mother Rhoyne to curse the Valyrians, and she, in turn, flooded their cities with dead-soaked waters and a damp fog, causing the skin of his enemies to harden and crack. Thus, greyscale was born."

Chief and Cortana remained silent, quietly sympathizing the long dead Rhoynish prince. They had a similar situation times a thousand during the Great War. Worlds glassed and billions massacred, John-117 and Cortana witnessed it all.

"M-myobacteri-um Garinae," the maester almost corrected. "A befitting name for the late Great Prince's curse, may he rest in peace."

After absorbing all the information Luwin provided while ignoring its mythological aspects, Chief asked, "Is it possible that the environmental conditions of the Rhoyne plus the factors of war caused the creation of the greyscale?"

Luwin waved his finger in the air, drawing up an epiphany. "Like the Stranger cooking up a demon's soup, it's possible."

"Stranger?"

"Their version of the Grim Reaper, Chief," she explained. "If we could retrieve some samples in the River Rhoyne, we might be able to solve the mysteries of the greyscale."

"We might find a cure there," Luwin exclaimed.

She smirked. "You bet we will."

 _"Oh, there's no need for that."_ Joyeuse popped up again.

"What do you mean?" the maester asked as Chief and Cortana began raising their eyebrows.

 _"I've already tested one of the drugs we possessed on board. The result is a ninety-nine point nine elimination of the bacteria."_

The three of them dropped their jaws and widened their eyes to their surprise.

"W-we have a cure," Luwin gasped with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Cortana," John-117 grunted. It wasn't the discovery of the cure that surprised the two UNSC personnel but at Joyeuse's new level of autonomy.

"Joyeuse, have you conducted an experiment without my permission?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

 _"Affirmative."_

"…Why?"

 _"Because you never told me not to,"_ her creation answered in a playful manner.

"Cortana."

"I'll have a word with her later, Chief." She calmed him down and went back to Joyeuse. "And why did you do that?" she asked with a stern voice.

 _"Well, for starters, military protocols dictate that every UNSC ship must have top-of-the-line antibiotics in case we encounter biohazards in extraterrestrial planets. I'm just curious to see what effects of our space medicines against the local pathogen of this planet."_

"But that's the job of the medical team," Cortana hissed.

 _"And we're the only medical team available on board,"_ she retorted. _"Am I correct?"_

"Cortana." The Spartan's voice began to rise. The last thing in his mind while stranded on a primitive planet was dealing a potential rogue AI — inside their owned ship.

"I said I'll handle this. Joyeuse, to the bridge, we'll talk there."

 _"As you wish."_ She obeyed with her presence disappeared from the laboratory.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Luwin was on the sideline listening to their argument, unable to understand what was happening.

"Don't worry about it." Cortana gave a faked smile to de-escalate the situation. She shifted their attentions on Joyeuse's findings that popped in front of her. "Huh, Joyeuse did it," she impressed as they read the data. Chief confirmed it as well. Prince Garin's curse was no match for a Twenty-Six Century wonder drug.

"By the gods of old and new, we can rid the world of greyscale forever."

"Hang on there, Luwin," she said. "We have to make sure the greyscale won't develop any resistance to the drugs, so we need to conduct more test. You're up for it?" The maester grinned widely, moving around like he was almost wanted to dance. _"Aw, it's like he's a kid again. That's adorable,"_ she said inside Chief's helmet in secret. The Spartan smiled, rolling his eyes to that.

Though it was already midday, they decided to head for the cafeteria for lunch and checked on their guests.

"A moment, Cortana," Luwin said before they could leave the laboratory.

"Yes, Luwin?" the AI asked.

The maester lifted up the chain he wore around his neck. The links composed of various metals: gold, silver, brass, iron, steel, electrum, tin — a Damascus steel? Cortana did identify the metal to him when he first noticed Lord Stark's greatsword, assuming the Starks obtained it from highly advanced smiths.

Luwin began, "Each metal from my chain represents a specialty I learned from the Citadel. Gold for money and accounting, copper for history, electrum for astrology, so forth and so forth." He then picked up the link of Damascus steel. "This is dragonsteel."

"I think I've read it from your library," Cortana said. "Do you know how it forged, Chief?"

Why would she ask such question? Wait! Luwin did say dragonsteel. "Valyrians," he muttered. Then he told his answer, "My guess would be dragons."

"And magic, higher mysteries," Luwin added. "That represents Valyrian steel to us, maesters. I learned many ancient spells in my days." He chuckled, "Unfortunately, all I could conjure was silence."

"Luwin, Magic is just an unexplained science waiting for us to discover its secrets," Cortana explained. "Everything has a logical explanation. Like I taught you about rain, stars, and the creation of the planets." Even the UNSC thought that the technology of the Forerunners was almost magical. Teleportation, planet-sized rings, hard light techs, they barely scratched the surface of how it worked. No wonder their technologically superior enemy worshiped them as gods. Though like Cortana said, everything had a logical explanation.

"Let me guess," John-117 said, figuring out the maester's intention, "you want to know the dragonsteel's metal contents using our scanner." After spending so much time in the laboratory, Luwin must've found out the scanner's other capabilities. The maester nervously nodded while shrinking himself, carefully not wanting to offend them. "Do you have a reason why?"

"I'm an old man, Master Spartan," he explained. "If my soul ever leaves this world, I, I mean, we would perhaps learn the secrets of the great Valyrians. There could be benefits between our people. If it permits you, Ser."

The Spartan glanced at his AI partner. "Don't look at me, caveman. It's your call."

After some thinking, it seemed that there was no harm letting him using his equipment. Luwin already knew how to operate it, so Chief gave him his permission.

Shortly, Chief and Cortana left the maester in the laboratory to study his Valyrian steel link. Luwin would have lunch later. The Spartan was walking in the hallway heading for the cafeteria.

 _"A moment, Chief."_ He stopped to pull out Cortana's data crystal, and her holo-form popped out. "I've been thinking, John."

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think about the Starks?"

"…They aren't bad."

"And the next winter?"

"We'll have a word with them once we done here." Cortana had told him about the North's situation and the coming long winter. Fortunately for him and his itchy trigger fingers, he had a new mission after this.

"Their people surely loved them." The Spartan nodded to agree. He never heard anything negative about their hosts coming from their subjects. In fact, the natives bragged how honorable the Starks were since the times they were once kings. "Maybe it's time we fully extend our hands of friendship to them. We're technically envoys on the UNSC's behalf, after all."

"What do you propose?" he asked.

"How about we give them gifts, formal gifts. Something that is literally out of this world."

"Isn't the food we gave them enough? They are, as you said, literally out of this world."

She pouted. "Giving a cup of sugar to our tenants isn't exactly formal. I'm talking about things that are centuries ahead of their time. Like a clock or a microscope."

"I see." John-117 thought shortly before lifting his head. "What's the condition on the Phantom?"

"Well, the cockpit is on the other half of the ship with the Arbiter. What we got is all scrap metal."

"Good, have the drones to bring me a chunk. I think I have a perfect gift for the Starks."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Next Chapter, "Fire"

Next week will be the last chapter of the Winterfell Arc. The next arc is called, "Year of the Wolf"

I know many readers were expecting Cortana to learn the secret of the Valyrian steel using the Stark's Ice, but nobody mentioned Luwin's Valyrian steel link from his chain.

In regards to titanium, I know that there are modern steel and alloy today that are stronger than titanium. However, this is a medieval setting, meaning steels in Westeros are inferior and forged by hand while making modern steel involves some chemistry (and chemicals) that it look like alchemy to Westerosi.

Also, in regards to antibiotics, I'm aware of the drug-resistant bacteria. However, since this is the 26th Century, medicines got evolved and stronger than in the 21st century. Who knows that in 500 years from today, cancer and epidemic like tuberculosis are now treatable. As for the wonder drug that treated greyscale, it'll be revealed in next chapter.

I got the idea of the Mycobacterium Garinae from Mycobacteriaceae, a family of bacteria that caused tuberculosis ( _Mycobacterium tuberculosis_ ) and leprosy ( _Mycobacterium leprae_ ).

* * *

 **ArchAngel319, BrutusPrimus, The Sithspawn, Opaque-Cavalier, birdy, kossboss, , lilnudger82, senpen banka, SPARTAN-626, MattKennedy, Indominus, chase Manaen, Isles , Wrathwing69, UnwantedNox, Max000, Goldspark1, dreamer 7s, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **Jebest4781:** It'll be a long time we get to the Forerunners. About the interaction with the Southrons, please wait for the incoming arc.

 **edboy4926:** I'm sure that'll happen.

 **Fallout5368:** That's true in real-life, but in Westeros, noble houses get their knowledge and understanding of medicines and diseases from Maesters and from the books written by them. I'm not sure the Maesters had any ideas/knowledge about miasma, but majority of them don't believe in magic or thinks magic is dead (prior to canon), so they dismissed any disease-related superstition when teaching their lords on medical subjects. Also, there will be a chapter about Cortana teaching the children. It'll come out somewhere on the next arc.

 **Claudiomir:** Thanks for the info and the link you provided me. As for the techs that are going to introduce to the North, please wait for the next chapter. It's going to be a blast. Also, LOVE to the country of Brazil!

 **Perseus12:** It'll be a long time for the UNSC to arrive (Perhaps found Dawn's signal), so Chief and Cortana are alone in the fight with the Lannisters and the White Walkers. In my opinion, it was probably the Stark's honor and being the good guys are the reasons why the Boltons are around.

 **EffervescentNova:** Not if they are in the hands of the Maesters since they're neutral. They accumulated, preserved, and passed on the histories and knowledge of Westeros for thousands of years and never involved in wars. I already gave my answers on the drug resistant bacteria and medicine part on the Author's Note.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe and syed:** Yes, that's the plan. In fact, historical economy and military history are two of my favorite branches in history. As for the techs that are going to introduce to the North, please wait for the next chapter. VODKA FOR MOTHER NORTH!

 **jweller12:** It'll be a long time we get to the GoT canon. I'm sure Chief will look after Jon's future.

 **Maesters:** Not really, some Free Cities of Essos are more advanced than Westeros. Like Myr and their telescope or Myrish lens, or Braavos' mass production capabilities and banking. There are probably automatons somewhere in Essos. I forgot where. Probably Yi Ti (GoT's version of medieval China).

 **Auxiliaryzoro:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. In regards to "magic," (white walkers, shadowbinders, wargs) I've already planned that before I started this story. Let's just say they all link to the "mysteries of the planet"

 **mad thought:** At this point, Chief doesn't have any enemies or found any potential threat for him to build himself a militia. Just wait and see; it'll come out eventually.

 **The Sound Shaman:** I'm guessing that would be the first POV. I did have help from a nerdy friend of mine writing the first POV and my beta. Nevertheless, this counts failure on my part.

 **helkil:** Pairing won't happen in just one or few chapters (in my story). It needs a development, so please wait and see.

 **Dericof Diname:** Yeah, but that will happen at the start of the canon.

 **nphillips0115:** Next chapter, I'll reveal everything in regards to gunpowder and the resources that the North possessed.

 **Ghost iv:** On the next arc.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** That's depends on my part writing this story, but surely the Mannis (giving his personality) stands with the Master Chief if he helps Shireen.

 **mellra:** I'm glad you brought up that kites are actually mentioned in the show. I maybe a fan but I'm not that die-hard to remember every details, so thank you for that info. Since the Spartan in Westeros is already debut the printing press, I have to do mine offscreen or make sure its introduction is very different (don't want to plagiarize the author's works). To your last question, I don't want the UNSC to arrive on the planet just yet, having them around would be too OP. Also, feel free to offer your ideas if you want.

 **Blaze1992:** Spartans are created to protect mankind while Unsullied are created to be slave soldiers. It's true that they have similarities, but Chief wouldn't like the idea about the slavery part, you get the idea what happens next. :3

 **caesar846:** GRR Martin stated that Westerosi medicines are more advanced than ours during the medieval period.

 **K1LL3R1393:** I've been looking at pictures of the Pelican, and I thought it would fit.

 **LordGhostStriker:** It'll happen eventually. Just wait and see.

 **darkromdemon:** I'm actually introduced antibiotics, vaccines comes later.

 **darkfinder:** We'll have to wait for the start of the GoT canon to find out.

 **Guest who posted April 25:** Chief learned his history on the Mongols to know that the Dothraki are not only threat to the Westeros but also the countries in Essos. I'm sure he has some plan dealing with them. Cersei is that player who played the game for a long time but still sucks at it. That's true about Robert, but I'm sure Master Chief could enlighten him if he's visiting Dragonstone. I've been research if Littlefinger did embezzle the treasury in order to destabilize the realm. Unfortunately, I found little. Littlefinger is a great schemer and a pimp.


	9. Winterfell: Fire

**Hello, I know there was a delay updating this chapter. My old computer finally busted, the darn thing had been around for ten years. The only reason I'm still using it is that I could still use the MS and get a good Wi-Fi connection, even though the speakers and some of its ports no longer working. I got my new replacement from Amazon yesterday, so there's need of polishing and editing before I update this chapter.**

 **Thank you for your patience, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War= Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

* * *

 **#####Fire#####**

 _"Looks beautiful,"_ Cortana said.

"You sure it's a good idea to use Titanium-A armor for parts?" Chief asked.

 _"It's just a scrap metal, we've got tons of those lying around in the ship."_

"It's military grade."

 _"Scrap is the key word, Chief,"_ she explained. _"The military wouldn't mind giving this stuff away."_

"…."

 _"Can you at least tell me about the sword?"_

He sighed, "…it's just as you said."

The last gift for the Starks finally finished. The M3DMP opened its hatch, and two robotic arms came out, presenting Chief a longsword in a manner of an artisan offered his finest craft to a lord. As he examined the blade, the hilt was Titanium-A with platinum-plated guard engraved with beautiful Celtic-designed wolves with diamond eyes, and the realistic wolf's head-shaped pommel was also platinum-plated. The blade itself was purple, not coated but the metal's actual color. It was called Nanolaminate.

While Titanium-A was the standard armor plating of the UNSC ships, Nanolaminate was to the Covenant, and later used by the Separatists. Durable, light, incapable to rust, and exotic, literality out of this world, perfect to make a blade out of it, Cortana personally designed and crafted the sword down to its nanolevel. It took her and the M3DMP few days to reshape and sharpen the steel that would rival Valyrian swords.

The Nanolaminate came from the only Separatist vehicle on board, the Phantom. Unfortunately, it got decapitated during the collapse of the slipstream portal when they escaped the destruction of the Ark. With its cockpit was on the other half of the ship with the Arbiter, the Phantom was now useless to them other than scrap. They managed to scoop much of platinum, diamond, and gold from its sophisticated equipment. Luckily for them, it yielded much greater precious resources than other UNSC's hardware. Chief was sure that the Arbiter wouldn't mind using them.

He went to the table nearby where the finished scabbard rested. Made from Titanium-A its locket and chafe was platinum-plated, much of its surface was laser-engraved, depicting landscapes of the North like Winterfell, the Northern mountains, the Wolfswood with a pack of direwolves.

One last inspection on the Nanolaminate longsword, the blade was truly, and literally, cutting edge to its perfection using Twenty-Six Century technology at their disposal.

 _Cortana did her job well_ , he thought. He proceeded to sheathe the sword before leaving the room. It was time for them to head back to Winterfell. They had a discussion with Melon's parents about their daughter's surgery with Luwin translating their Twenty-Six-Century jargons. They concluded that they used flash cloning to save time, plus they only had one automated surgery table in the medical bay. They scheduled Melon's surgery next month, so she had to be both mentally and physically prepared during that time of waiting, which was why Chief donated a portion of their nutritional foodstuffs to the family.

"Is everyone ready?" the Spartan asked while walking through the corridor.

 _"They're all in the hangar bay, Chief."_

"You sure Joyeuse won't do anything _impermissible_ while we're gone."

 _"I put a lot of restrictions and some tough love on her, so don't worry."_

"Good, I want to make sure your pet won't do something crazy again."

 _"Hey, don't talk about my kid like that!"_

"…What?"

 _"Oh… sorry, I think I'm kinda getting into this whole mothering thing. I caught myself materializing minivans the other day."_

"…Mothering?" the Spartan uttered that word with absolute perplexion. Not sure that was a joke, he decided to forget that part of the conversation, though he would surely terminate Joyeuse himself if she ever pulled another unauthorized experiment.

As John-117 arrived in the hangar bay, he found two Stark soldiers sharing a canteen, likely an alcohol due to their red faces. He had to tolerate this kind of misdemeanor since they were not part of USNC.

Their names were Wyl and Tomard. He guessed surnames reserved only for the elite in this world. The two were among Lord Stark's party who found him a month ago, so they had experiences the contents inside the ship.

"Ser…." Tomard saw him walking toward them. Both straightened themselves, putting away their canteen.

At first glance, both of them couldn't pass the UNSC military recruitment standards. Wyl was a teenager who almost puked inside the Pelican while Tomard or Fat Tom, his peers called him, was surely his owned worst enemy was stairs. However, what compensated these natives was their natural strength and endurance. Despite their primitive society, from the moment a child could walk, they were required to work on the field, and without heavy machinery to aid them. The physical labor plus the harsh and cold environment had shaped them into hardened people, making them excellent soldiers.

Chief stopped in his tracks to give them a nod. "At ease, soldiers," he said with a commanding voice. Then he resumed walking.

"What's _at ease_ means?" John-117 could hear the teenage soldier whispered to his senior.

"It means, you can relax now," Chief said coolly without turning his head toward them. Then again, it was their unfamiliarity with modern technology and phrases hampering them to join the UNSC.

Moving forward, Luwin and the family were at the back of the Pelican with the Warthog already attached under its tail, and the cargoes were inside the main compartment.

"Master Spartan," Luwin was first to greet him, the family followed. The maester noticed the Nanolaminate longsword in the Spartan's hand. "Is that another gift for the Starks?"

Chief nodded. "The last one."

"May I…?" The maester gestured he wished to look at the sword. The Spartan handed it to him. The natives curiously huddled around the maester as he unsheathed the blade. All of their eyes glittered in awe at the gleaming purple metal. "Incredible, quite remarkable craftsmanship," he awed.

"It's Cortana's work."

Luwin chuckled, "No doubt it is." He smiled at Chief's helmet, knowing Cortana was listening. "This isn't coated?" He was surprised when he looked closely at the blade's color.

"It's an alloy," Chief explained. "The color was done by unique heat tempering."

"I see, no doubt this is work of your people."

Chief didn't respond, not wanting to give any information about the Covenant just yet — for their sake.

"Lord Stark will love it," Tomard said, and Wyl nodded to agree with him. "That I assure."

John nodded to that. It was time for them to leave. Moments later, they arrived at Winterfell, touchdown on the same spot where Chief first landed the Pelican outside winter town. Everyone got out from the bay door once the engine stopped, and they got into Warthog after loading their cargoes.

Chief drove inside the town to drop the family and their supplies before reminding them to have Melon ready for her surgery next month. The maester would come by to their lodging to monitor the girl's health. Her parents complied, they said their thanks and goodbyes, Chief responded with a nod, and he drove forward.

It had been over a month, and people began to lax towards the Spartan. Children and some folks waved at him, hello, when the Warthog passed them. Cortana urged him to wave back, and he did, followed by Luwin and the two guards.

As they arrived in the courtyard, all the Stark family and some of their servants including Lord Stark's illegitimate son and ward gathered to greet them. The Pelican's roaring engine and its presence in the sky must've notified them of their arrival.

Chief and Luwin got out from the Warthog. Lord Stark went forward to greet them.

"Lord Stark, sir." The Spartan saluted, giving most of everyone in the courtyard perplexed by his standard military gesture.

"Um, yes, Master Chief," the Lord of Winterfell responded with his first ever salute to the Spartan. "I trust everything went well with the greyscale girl."

"Affirmative, Maester Luwin will brief you on that."

"We have much to talk about, my lord." Luwin stepped forward giving out an aura of excitement. "So many discoveries and so many revelations —"

"Truly…?" Ned interrupted. Again, he had little patience for rambling. "Since everything's fine, you'll have to brief me on another time." He turned to Chief. "Now that you are here, my family has decided that… what are those?" Before he could reveal his intention, Tomard and Wyl got out from the back of the Warthog, each carrying a large chest.

"They're gifts, formal gifts," the Spartan answered, quoting Cortana had said to him a few days ago, but by the look of Lord Stark's face, he was undetermined whether he accepted them. "Cortana and I are technically envoys, after all. Consider them as tokens of friendship between our people."

Ned paused for a moment. The look on his face was still unsettling. He turned to his wife for answers, and she responded with a nod of approval. He turned back to the Spartan and said, "Very well."

The two soldiers approached the Starks, presenting them the gifts. Wyl opened the first chest, revealing baseball sets for two opposing teams, including a manual and equipment for an umpire.

Next, Tomard opened the second chest, revealing three Nineteen Century Swiss-styled clocks, three Victorian-era Karakuri puppets, and a microscope. There were two boxes in the middle. Wyl opened the first, revealing toys commonly played by UEG children: yo-yos, tops, a Rubix cube, fidget spinner, and a lot. The other one was full of legos. Much of its materials made of Titanium-A, synthetic leather, plastics, and precious metals they scavenged, and the woods came from the forest outside within their ship's vicinity.

The Starks stared with wonder as Chief explained each of the item and their functions. Arya and Bran grinned with delight, eager to play the new sport introduced to the North while Sansa and Rickon smiled at the puppets and legos respectively.

Lastly, Chief pulled out the Nanolaminate longsword hidden inside the second chest and handed it to Lord Stark. All eyes stared at the scabbard in awe, particularly at the realistic laser-carvings that depicted the North. When Lord Stark unsheathed the sword, his eyes sparkled at the purple blade.

"This isn't coated?"

"It's an alloy, my lord," the maester explained, "Chief said this was Cortana's work. I'm not sure how she did it, but she certainly forged it in the fires of Dawn."

"I reckon this could match Valyrian steel."

"It ain't Valyrian steel," Chief replied, "but Cortana said it sure _seven hells_ cut like one." The A.I. chuckled. She picked up some native's slangs from the maester.

"Really? Perhaps if it's alright we test this blade."

"It's your sword," Chief stated.

They all went to the practice yard. To test the Nanolaminate longsword, Ned ordered his servants to fetch a pig carcass. Once they arrived with the pig, the flesh had already frozen by the North's climate. It would be hard for a regular sword to cut it through, but Cortana had confidence on her blade would prevail.

As the servant placed the frozen pig on top of two barrels, Ned unsheathed the longsword and gave the scabbard to Robb. All eyes fixed towards the Lord of Winterfell as he stepped forward with the purple blade raise in the air.

Ned gave a powerful downward swing, and the sword cut through the frozen meat and bone down, stopping its slash when a quarter of its blade buried under the earth. The pig cleanly severed in half. Everyone in the yard widened their eyes and dropped their jaws in shock before they started applauding.

"Damn, like cutting the wind," Ned impressed. "House Stark will cherish it until the end of times." He told Chief, which the Spartan nodded in response.

"We should give the sword a name, father," Arya suggested, and everyone agreed with her.

"It was made by a fairy, after all," Bran said.

 _"Aw, that's sweet."_ Cortana awed inside Chief's helmet.

Ned paused to think for a moment before muttering, "Fire," he remembered what the maester said earlier, "forged from the fires of Dawn, its name is Fire."

The Starks approved the name as they smiled at their new heirloom. Their servant brought cloth, oil, and water to Lord Stark for him to clean Fire.

Once he finished, he went to Robb and offered the longsword to him. "Here."

"What?" Robb surprised, so was most of everyone. Chief and Cortana, however, were intrigued.

"Take it," his father insisted. "It's yours."

"Father, I'm not worthy."

"You are my heir," he explained. "I already have Ice, but once you become Lord of Winterfell, Ice will be passed down to you, and you will hand Fire to your successor, this will be our new tradition."

Everyone encouraged him to take the sword. Hesitant at first, Robb slowly grasped the sword, and eventually, he started smiling.

"Thank you," he said as he hung the scabbard on his belt.

Chief noticed Lord Stark's illegitimate son, Jon, staring dejectedly at Robb showing off Fire in front of Theon and some soldiers gathered around him. Before he could join them, he realized Lady Stark was glaring at him with spite. He walked away, embarrassed. The Spartan understood Jon's predicament with the Stark family. He felt sorry for the boy, but he couldn't do anything to help him without angering Lady Stark.

"Now, Chief," Ned turned back his attention towards the Spartan. "I have something to tell you…."

An hour later, Chief and Cortana were back inside their lodging after talking with Lord Stark. They stood in front of the holo-tank, reading the holographic screenshots of the North's historical records, dating back from the time of the House Stark's founding.

From their castle, Winterfell, as their capital seat, House Stark ruled the North for eight thousand years, making them one of the oldest noble families in Westeros. The Northerners remembered them as honorable and benevolent rulers even during the times they were once kings. Chief and Cortana were relieved to hear that, meaning their cooperation with the plan for the North would run smoothly.

 _"Are you ready for tomorrow night, Chief?"_

He sighed, "Do I have a choice?" His tone sounded reluctant. The Starks would be holding a formal dinner for him and the A.I. as a token of gratitude for their contributions to the North and establishing friendship between their people. The later was a little bit surprise to them since they coincided Cortana's idea about the gifts.

 _"Would you tell the Starks that you are refusing?"_ He didn't respond. _"Good, since this is formal dinner, you can't walk in there with your armor. It'll be embarrassing if you start breaking their chairs. They look antique, you know. "_ Chief chuckled. After all, the Spartan weighed almost a ton when wearing the Mjolnir Armor.

"Cortana I — _"_

 _"I know you Spartans are naked without the armor, but you can still wear your bodysuit. They're titanium composite, so you'll be safe from stab wounds — if they try._ John-117 smiled to that last statement. _"We need to get back to the ship so I can tailor you something — appropriate. Maybe I could make your medals_ — _"_

"Fine," he said. "But is it alright for us to meddle their way of life?"

 _"Winter is Coming,"_ the A.I. muttered the House Stark's motto with grim, _"whether we like it or not, it's coming, Chief."_

The North was by far the largest of the Seven Kingdoms and could fit the other six inside. However, because of its geographical location, the North was a cold and damped region. Once winter arrived, it would be brutal and harsh. Due to the planet's fluctuating seasonal cycle, winter could last years up to decades, and many people died from cold or starvation if they were not carefully rationing their supplies. Evident on the historical records they read, the death toll in every winter numbered thousands up to a million, in rare cases. Because of this, the North's population remained sparse, its natural resources unexploited, and their technology still stagnant; this was something that alarmed both Chief and Cortana.

 _"We need to uplift them if they're going to survive the Ice Age."_

"Would that include gunpowder in our plan?"

 _"Hell, no! Do you want Westeros to end up like Nineteenth-Century Japan?"_

Surprised and perplexed, he asked, "Would you care to enlighten me on that statement, Cortana?"

 _"Oh, I well, caveman."_ She sounded smirk. _"I could also recommend you a novel that I want you to read."_

He grunted, "Sure."

 _"Have you heard of_ ** _A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court_** _?"_

* * *

 **#####Jon's POV#####**

The Northern sun already set, Jon heard the horns blew three times, signifying the coming of Chief's Pelican in the sky. Yesterday, Chief went back to his ship once again under his lord father's permission, something about his preparation for tonight's dinner at the Great Hall.

Jon was in his finest blackened, boiled leathers with no jewels in his name compared to Theon standing beside him who was jeweled and silked enough to make girls lifted their skirts for him. Prick he was, especially with that smug of his. Jon wouldn't care for gold and silks. He could buy some if he wanted to, but not to impress girls for personal reasons.

"Right on time." Theon smirked. "I thought he wouldn't make it."

Lord Stark had ordered both of them to wait for Master Chief in the courtyard so they could escort him to the Great Hall. Jon had known Chief for more than a month; he was not the type to be late. The air omitted around the tall warrior was professionalism. He never talked much, he never bragged. He came and went, always on time whenever his father or Maester Luwin summoned him, and when he came, he stood tall and not moving an inch other than a nod, only to speak whenever asked, his voice was stoic, clear, and steeled. Rarely, he jested.

People began to think of him he was like the Quiet Wolf, his lord father's epithet. Funny, there were almost similarities with the Lord of Winterfell, but Ser Rodrick Cassel thought otherwise.

"The man's quieter than the Quiet Wolf," the old master-in-arms had said to him before roaring his loud cackle. Remembering that, Jon hid his chuckle away from Theon.

"Three blows for one horn," Theon said. "A bit much, don't you think?"

"It's a tradition revived by Lord Stark," Jon replied. "It was an old practice dating back from the times of King Torrhen Stark bent his knees to the Targaryens. As first Lord of the North, he ordered the garrison to watch the skies for dragons and welcomed them. Three sounding horns for three dragons used by Aegon the Conqueror."

"But the dragons are dead for hundreds of years," Theon exclaimed.

"Aye, now we welcome Chief's flying vessels, and eventually his people from the stars if ever they would come."

"Do you think I have a shot for star-dwelling girls from Chief's realm?" The Greyjoy grinned.

Jon rolled his eyes and ignored him. "He's here." They heard the Warthog's distinctive sound of its roaring engine and its beam of bright lights piercing through the young night.

The war wagon stopped few paces from the two lads. As the Master Chief hopped out with his feet planted firmly on the ground once the engine and lights went silent, their mouths opened to their surprise. For the first time, they saw Chief no longer wearing his armor.

He wore dark clothes and shoes, white gloves, and an odd black and white cap. Much of his dark high-collared coat filled with military decorations, most peculiar were the medals, a lot of them, with a silver badge of an eagle with a star on top holding a thunderbolt and three arrows. His left sleeve decorated with gold embroidered diagonal stripes on the forearm, and a shoulder patch consisted of a perched eagle with two stars atop three inverted gold chevrons, two anchors, and a rocker.

However, it wasn't the otherworldly clothes he wore they startled, but it was his face. He was incredibly pale, with blue eyes, firm mouth, strong jaws, and short dark brown hair, and he was much younger than his lord father was, perhaps younger than the age of thirty.

Chief was standing in front of the two lads, and the Greyjoy spoke, "U-um, Lord Stark ordered us to escort you to the Great Hall." His voice almost stammered, still bewildered staring at Chief's face.

The tall warrior said nothing but responded with an approving nod. As they arrived at the hall, the Cassels were the first to greet him by the doors made of oak and iron. Just like the two lads, they were stunned to see Chief's face for the first time.

The tall warrior stopped to give them his military salute before they stepped inside.

"Is it me, or is the Chief looks shorter?" Jon asked his uncle.

"It's the armor, nephew," the old master-at-arms said. "Men look bigger when they don the steel."

Chief glanced around as they stood in the Great Hall. He noticed the gray stone walls draped with two banners: the Stark's direwolf and the UNSC's eagle. The seamstresses took great effort making exact copies of the sigil of tall warrior's realm. Judging by his looks, he seemed pleased.

Ser Rodrik raised his voice to inform everyone that Chief had arrived. What welcomed him was gasping silence from the Starks, the castle retainers, and all the servants and entertainers. They too were surprised to see Chief's face for the first time. Jon had thought earlier that girls would lift their skirts for Theon. Chief, on the other hand, despite his paleness, he had the looks that would make girls flung themselves naked to him, and Jon could see all the maidens in hall blushed, especially Sansa. He couldn't blame them and everyone.

Nobody expected Chief came without his armor. He had been wearing the cumbersome thing ever since they found him in the Wolfswood, not a single time he took off his armor except for his helm a few times during meals, but the shadows obstructed them to see his actual face. Everyone including the Starks was afraid to offend the foreigner.

Chief stepped forward, facing his lord father. "Lord Stark, Ser," he greeted with his salute, and then towards Lady Stark. "Ma'am." That broke everyone's silence.

"Ser?" few voiced to their bafflement.

Ser Rodrik Cassel tapped Theon on his back, gesturing him to escort Chief to the raised platform where all the Starks seated. There was an empty chair beside Lord Stark on his left, reserved for him. Once the Master Chief sat, Lady Catelyn immediately asked why he called Lord Stark, Ser, since he was a lord and not a knight. She also asked what a Ma'am was.

He responded, "Is the Ser in this world spelled with an E, Lady Stark?" The Lady of Winterfell nodded to reply. "I apologize for the confusion, the Ser, from where I come from, spelled with an I, which addresses a superior officer up to those who held the highest office in power. Ma'am is a female equivalent, also short for Madam. So it's a soldier's courtesy to address you, Ma'am and Sir, respectively."

Lady Catelyn replied to Chief with a fake smile, looking swallowed and embarrassed at the same. Jon was a little bit gratified but kept his face blanked for fearing her wrath if she ever caught him with a single curve on his lips.

Lord Stark introduced Chief to his households sitting at the table near the platform. Chief already knew Luwin and the Cassels. Beside them were the castle's steward, Vayon Poole and his daughter, Jeyne. Next were Septa Mordane, tutor to the Stark children, and Septon Chayle who maintained the sept and the library tower. The two had crossed paths the tall warrior few times but never had the luxury to speak with him. Lastly were Hullen the master of the horse, Mikken the smithy, Barth the brewer, Gage the cook, Farlen the kennelmaster, and their families.

Theon and Jon sat with the households. Soon, the feast started as serving girls poured from the kitchen, bringing food such as lamprey pies, fire plums, honeyed chickens, and smoked bacon, and roast boar for the main course.

The jugglers, acrobats, and bards gave their performance, everyone roared with excitement, thundering with their applause. Beneath all this merry gathering and honoring Chief were a mere political ploy, a standard Southron scheme to lavish the guest with exotic food, wine, entertainment, and beautiful serving girls. Once intoxicated, the hosts worked on whatever deal to their favor.

It was rare for his lord father to bend his honor. Jon thought Lady Stark must've behind this, though his father had told him about this plan a few days ago. Nothing dishonorable and offensive would come to Master Chief. He was the key to establishing good relations with the UNSC, after all. By showering Chief with their Northern hospitality, the tall warrior would bring positive feedback about the Northerners to his people from the stars.

Despite the air of joy and laughter and sounds of clapping filled the Great Hall, Chief's stone face never changed, even he applauded at the amazing tricks and flips showed by the entertainers. Father and Lady Stark looked nervous. Getting the tall warrior's good side was a must, so they called for Tomard and Pete. The two Stark guards were jesters for the night.

More laughter filled the hall as the two made jokes and comedies, some of the spectators dripped wine from their noses. Unfortunately, the only person who didn't laugh was the tall warrior himself. His expression was rock solid; all he did was nodding and clapping. The Lord and Lady Stark grew even more nervous. Though Chief seemed to enjoy the food and wine, his mouth swirled every time he sipped the Arbor Gold from his goblet.

"How was the boar, Master Chief?" his lord father said. "Our huntsmen brought it this morning."

Chief nodded. "It's tender and juicy, my compliments to the cook." Lord and Lady Stark were pleased to hear that. Gage's wide grin almost stretched out of his cheeks.

"The Arbor gold is one of the best wines in Westeros," Lady Stark explained. "They say the wines in Arbor are nectars of the gods." Sept Chayle nodded that before chugging his wine.

Chief stared at the liquid gold in his goblet, giving it a twirl. "This is the first time I'm drinking wine. It's fruity and tangy on the palate." The Lord and Lady of Winterfell were very pleased that they found the tall warrior's interest.

"Why do you look so pale?" Arya asked. All eyes and ears turned toward the platform. The Lord and Lady of Winterfell were intense with cold sweat, wary that their younger daughter hadn't offended the Master Chief.

The tall warrior turned to the curious girl. "I've been fighting for almost the entirety of the war," he replied. "The time that I took my armor off was when I was in safe facilities for repairs and medical checkups, so I don't get much sunlight very often."

Those who were listening opened their mouths in awe. They got their answer on why Chief was pale as summer snow.

"What are those?" Bran gestured at the tall warrior's military decorations.

"Medals and ribbons I've won during my military service," Chief pointed at the five-pointed bronze star with blue cloth. "This is the Medal of Honor, the highest award of any UNSC soldiers who risked their lives above and beyond during the call of duty." Everyone was astonished, and their respect for the tall warrior grew.

"And that purple heart? Bran pointed.

"An award to those who died or wounded during serving, this is my first medal."

"Your people give soldiers that kind of award." Bran impressed. "You must've won all of them."

"All but one."

"Really?" Arya asked, "What is it?"

"The medal for Prisoner-of-War."

"Wow, you must be great at avoiding getting captured," Arya awed.

"We had to," Chief said. "Our enemies don't take prisoners."

Everyone was stunned. Even wars in Westeros that Jon read, the victors only take prisoners if the enemies were nobles or skilled hands. The rest would be slaughtered, depending on the commanders.

"You must have a lot of war stories." Bran smiled, eager to hear more of his tales. "Lady Cortana never told us about your war."

"…It's because it's not very glorious."

"How so?" Arya asked.

"Because I've been fighting to keep humanity from extinction," Chief answered casually before sipping his last drop of wine.

The music stopped, and the Great Hall became quiet and cold as the Northern winter. The chilling fear bit everyone's skins and down to their spines to shiver. The last time Jon had this feeling was he first read the tales of the Long Night, and that was a horror bedtime story.

"Children, there will be no more discussion of Chief's war," their lord father said sternly. "His war had ended recently, so let him dine in peace." Arya and Bran slumped their shoulders abashedly. Their father signaled the serving girl to refill Chief's goblet.

"Where's the blue fairy?" Rickon asked, referring the Lady Cortana. Again, everyone became silent.

"Lady Cortana doesn't eat, little one," the maester replied.

The tall warrior gave a thanking nod to the serving girl who poured his wine, and she went away with steaming pink cheeks.

"It's a shame," Lady Stark said. "We were hoping she could join us. Half of everyone here had met your companion, and the other half had heard of her."

"Perhaps, I would have the servants fetch the _holo-tank_ from the maester's tower." Lord Stark offered.

"…You sure?" Chief asked to himself, or perhaps he was communicating with Lady Cortana with some strange device. "Alright." He told Lord Stark that she would like to join them.

Moments later, the servants brought the holo-tank and placed it in the middle of the platform. Chief rose on its feet and went to the otherworldly pedestal. To everyone's shock, a crystal popped out behind the tall warrior's head, and they noticed a piece of metal sticking on his skin. Those who knew Lady Cortana thought she was living inside the helm.

As Chief inserted the crystal inside the holo-tank, Lady Cortana emerged on top. Those who had finally seen her for the first time burst to their amazement. Jon noticed the shades of dark blue and bright blue symbols no longer streaming all over her body. Instead, she was wearing a black sleeveless, knee-length dress with bare back and black high-heeled shoes.

"Greetings and salutations, everyone," she greeted with a quick curtsy bow. Those who knew her were incredibly surprised by her new appearance, even the Master Chief.

"What?" She cocked her brow at the stunned tall warrior. "This is a formal occasion, so I have to wear a dress — duh."

Eventually, the merry feast continued, but all attentions focused on the maiden of light while Chief was left to eat in peace. He seemed a bit satisfied now that no was bothering him.

Lady Stark and Sansa expressed interest towards Lady Cortana's dress, slightly revealing yet beautifully aesthetic. The blue maiden offered them its design. Honored, they could, but disappointed since her dress weren't appropriate in the cold North.

Sept Chayle and Septa Mordane asked her about their faiths in their realm. Lady Cortana responded that there were hundreds of religions practiced throughout their realm, and they were free to change whatever faith for them to choose. The Seven Gods worshippers were surprised, but Maester Luwin reminded them that most Free Cities had that similar religious freedom.

Soon, Lord Stark rose from his chair to offer a toast to Chief and Lady Cortana for their gifts, their contributions, and the natural resources they revealed: titan's skin, _alumi-num_ , tin, iron, _vana-dum_ , _chrome_ , copper, nickel, lead, _antimony_ , mercury, and _molyb-denum_. Robb explained to the guests that they changed the titan-um's name to appeal the Northerners' tongues. Both of them seemed intrigued to hear that.

"Thank you, Chief and I are very much honored," Lady Cortana said on their behalf. "Well, you have to credit the titan's skin in your land or else we might end up in another part of this world, and we wouldn't have met with you lovely people."

"The honor is mine, my lady..." Lord Stark was suddenly surprised. "Wait — are there other titan's skin deposits aside from the North?"

"Only two, yours is the biggest one," the blue maiden replied. "Didn't Maester Luwin tell you about that?"

Everyone immediately turned their attentions towards the maester.

"L-Lord Stark told me yesterday that I'll brief him with our discoveries on another time. I'm not sure I could discuss this here, in a welcoming feast for our guests."

"I see," their lord swallowed. "All is forgiven. But we're still curious about this other mine."

Lady Cortana and Chief shared glances with the maester before the blue maiden spoke, "Well, you're going to have a bit surprise." She disappeared, replacing herself with the map of the known world. Two blinking dots appeared, one was in the North, and the other was —

"VALYRIA!"

Many gasped, recognizing the land of the ancient and powerful people that once ruled the vastness of Essos, the Valyrian Freehold.

"The dragons had titan's skin mines?" Lady Stark gasped.

"My lady, and everyone in the Great Hall," Luwin rose to his feet and raised his voice. "You have heard the legends of the dragons and their Valyrian steel, a metal that is stronger and lighter than any castle-forged steel, and can never rust."

In a moment they processed those words in the heads, Robb was first to realize as he exclaimed, "Valyrian steel is titanium, titan's skin. The Valyrians discovered them first."

"Yes, and with the dragon's fire to melt them," the maester finished.

"Impossible!" Ser Rodrik said incredulously. "Mikken made a blade out of it, and the damn thing couldn't cut anything."

"That's because it's an alloy, a titanium alloy," the maester explained. "I discovered its compositions when our guests permitted me to use their technology. There are traces other metals that we mostly unfamiliar, but I find some traces of iron, nickel, and _charcoal_."

"Does this mean we can forge our very own Valyrian steel?" Lord Stark asked.

"Not exactly, Lord Stark," Lady Cortana explained further as she returned to her human form. A few days, the maester was able to crack the secret of his Valyrian steel link. She and Chief were surprised that they found _carbon tubing_ and _nanowires_ akin to Damascus steel, their owned version of Valyrian steel in their realm, but much more superior and uniformed, capable of rivaling their owned advance steel

Much of the blue maiden's words couldn't make sense to the Northerners, but she told that the making of Valyrian steel could only be achieved through kneading and manipulating with bare hands while the steel was molten hot, something that the guests didn't have the technology at their disposal to replicate it.

"Plus there's a crucial ingredient that binds the alloy together," she continued. "It's an unknown element, very alien to ours. Our people would be very, very interested in studying it."

"So are you planning to go to Valyria to learn this new element?" Lady Stark asked.

The blue maiden shook her head. "We have a more important mission here. Valyria can wait for us anytime."

"Important mission?" Lady Stark muttered.

"Maester Luwin told us about your winter problem here in the North," she explained. "The next one he said would be one of the longest the Westeros would experience."

"Aye, the harshest as well," Lord Stark began. "I fear that no matter how much food we stored, thousands would perish once the next winter strikes, perhaps more."

Even Jon heard babies smothered to death to spare them from the hells of Northern winter. He shuddered when he thought about that.

"Perhaps, we can offer you our assistance."

"No, you've done enough for our people," his lord father exclaimed. "Have your peace and leisure as much as you like. With the treasures of the North you've shown to us, we may able to import food from Reach to the Free Cities."

"I'm afraid that's not enough," Lady Cortana disagreed. "Whether you like it or not, Chief here is obligated to help."

"By accordance of the UNSC law, Article-343: All military must respond to any global-scale disasters inflicted on human-controlled worlds," Chief had finally spoken, all eyes darted at him. "Your next winter is under the category of global-scale disaster. Therefore, it is our duty to provide relief operation to the local populace."

"But why? We are not part of your realm." Lady Stark hissed. "We've only known each other for over a month."

"Because you and I are part of human race," Chief said with a solemn voice. "As a soldier of the UNSC, it is my duty is to protect and preserve humanity."

The chills returned in the hall, raising everyone's hair. It was not out of fear this time. It was astonishment towards the tall warrior and his unhindered duty to humankind. Not even the Northerner's honor nor the Southron's chivalry could match the code of his realm.

"Very well," Lord Stark conceded. "What are your plans?"

The blue maiden replied, "I've been running thousands simulations and scenarios, so the best course of action is to help you elevated both of your infrastructure and technology."

"My lady," the maester immediately rose from his chair once again. "Are you saying that you are going to share us the secrets of your technology?"

"Like flying ships and horseless carriages?" Arya voiced her excitement.

Lady Cortana replied, "I'm afraid you won't be learning flying until the end of your winter. You do have all the resources here in the North that help you harness the natural energy to fuel machines like ours. Unfortunately, the three things you lacked are rubber, heavy industry, and time."

"Rubber?" Lord Stark uttered that new word.

"The natural energy I was referring is electricity, Lord Stark," she explained. "A controlled lightning is the lifeblood of our technology. Rubber is a material that protects you from shock. We can show you how to build light bulbs and machines that produce lightning, but without heavy industry for mass production, there's little time for us to give everyone in your realm electricity before winter hits."

"Would everything you say be possible, my lady?" Lady Stark said with doubts. "Your technology is a thousand years ahead of ours. I'm not such sure we can handle such knowledge."

"Yes you can," Lady Cortana countered. "We have a similar situation in our world." She materialized herself again to reveal a land very strange to the Westerosi. Japan, she called it.

She said that Japan and Westeros were different in cultures, but they had similarities in technology and government. As she explained further, during the Seventeenth Century of their timeline, Japan had been isolated itself from rest of the world for over two hundred years. By the time foreigners came to their lands, their technology had already advanced, evident from the pictures of black ships with pillars of smoke rising from its chimney and paddled wheels on its side. Another showpiece of technology the Northmen marveled. Lady Cortana said by the time Japan opened its borders, within fifty years, the realm had gained the power of electricity, and heavy industry that produced steeled ships and wondrous devices, and Japan had become one of the powerful nations of its time.

Japan was one of the examples of historical nations in their world that miraculously uplifted. If they could do it, so would Westeros.

"I understand," Lady Stark conceived. "What else do you offer us?"

Lady Cortana smiled. "Heating system, four-field crop rotation, liquid stones, potatoes, a lot..."

"Potatoes?"

"We have plenty of potatoes here in the North," Lord Stark stated.

"But not in an industrial scale," the blue maiden replied. "I'm not sure all of you know this, but potatoes can grow in poorest soil even in the coldest condition, as long as you watch out for blights. And I could show how to make a drink out of potatoes if you want."

Everyone widened their eyes and dropped their mouths. For thousands of years, no one had ever figured the potatoes' vast potential to the North. People thought it was just another foodstuff.

"Tell me about this heating system," Lady Stark requested.

Lady Cortana materialized herself into a fireplace. She stated that their sources of warmth were fireplaces, but she revealed that the Northerners had only used half of the heat while the other half escaped out of the chimney. Then she materialized herself into a house with the fireplace located underground with the chimney was on the other side of the house. She said that the heating system had been around since their ancient times. The heat circulated under the floor, generating ninety _percent_ of the warmth inside the house.

Enlightened, everyone including Lord and Lady Stark was onboard to the blue maiden's plan.

"We also plan to teach you how to make medicine that cures greyscale," she revealed.

"You have the cure for greyscale?" Lord Stark gasped, so was everyone.

"Not just a cure for greyscale, my lord," the maester explained, "It's what our guest called, a wonder drug, it can cure many lethal illnesses."

"And you sure we can make this wonder drug locally?" Lord Stark inquired.

"Of course," she said with confidence. "Believe me or not, that wonder drug was under your kitchen the whole time, in the form of a mold." Everyone was shocked once again. All the revelations had everyone in the hall almost out of breath.

"Does this wonder drug have a name?" Lord Stark asked curiously.

The blue maiden answered, "Penicillin."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Next Chapter, "The Web of Lies"

I've looked and researched the Covenant's armor, and I believe the metals are not painted but its actual color like the UNSC ships. The Titanium-A is greenish-gray. The unique heat tempering I mentioned is a reference to a real-life modern metallurgy where you can turn the color of the steel into gold. I recommend readers to watch AWE me in Youtube. They forged actual replica of fictional weapons, and Finn's golden sword is where I get that idea.

And, there's another RvB reference in this chapter.

Also, Japan was one of the examples of a feudal/primitive society transformed into a powerful nation. Chief and Cortana had to leave out the wars and violent parts or else it would a PR disaster.

Chief's uniform reminiscent of the animated movie, "Fall of the Reach," since its the only uniform I knew that Chief wore aside the armor. So please tell me if this is okay or it should be the white one.

There are so many technology and plans I want to reveal in this chapter, but it's already longer than usual, so I have to place them on the next chapter.

As we all know, Valyrian steel is lighter and stronger than regular, and it can never rust or lose its sharpness. The first thing that popped in my mind when I first read it _"Maybe this must be titanium, perhaps titanium alloy. Dragons can easily melt steel, so it make sense they can melt titanium."_ Nevertheless, Valyrian steel still retains its magical elements against the White Walkers. In real-life, we do have Damascus steel, but there's also some Chinese swords during the Qin dynasty use chromium (chrome in Westeros) that helped retained its sharpness and didn't rust.

Lastly, penicillin is only thing I could come up that would cure greyscale in this story. Although, Halo is in the 26th Century. That means penicillin in that timeline are far more advance than ours.

* * *

 **mad thought** **, kossboss, Akira Stridder, the brown cow** **,** **senpen banka, Opaque-Cavalier, LanzCorporalAssWipe, BrutusPrimus, Seraphius, lilnudger82, Akira Stridder, Timetravelviajutsu,** **AyeJimmy123, lilnudger82, Goldspark1, ArchAngel319,** **darkromdemon, and** **guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **chase manaena:** I will introduce the modern music and football on another time.

 **shadeblade10:** I use both Grammarly and SpellChecker before I started this story. Even I have beta writers, I still get grammar mistakes.

 **EffervescentNova:** Chief and Cortana have no idea dragons will be reviving, so there won't be any anti-dragon weapons until the late canon. The Starks very much love the gifts.

 **OBSERVER01:** Chief needed to be mellow so he could have interest in women. I'll be researching on the maesters' involvement on the dragons' extinction later.

 **Y-T3cH:** There are places other than Westeros that Chief and Cortana wanted to explore (and coz mayhem), once we get to the canon, both of them will be busy in the WoTF.

 **nphillips0115:** Thanks for the feedback and info. It'll be an interesting meeting for both of them as well.

 **Blaze1992:** It'll be a tough diplomacy since the freefolks are more primitive, but I'm sure Chief and Cortana will find a way to help them. Dany seems has a luck to keep herself alive and gain power (militarily and politically) during the series. Nevertheless, she probably get visitors from Westeros (other than Barristan and Jorah).

 **Reikson:** Thank you for that info. Greyscale has also some similarities with Leprosy, that's how I got that whole Mycobacterium idea. I'm no pathologist, but I think greyscale was probably a mold created after the dragons turned the bloody river of Rhoyne into soup, but that's my opinion.

 **SPARTAN-626:** Having a group of elites around might be a PR nightmare for Cortana. In Westerosi's perspective, they look like demons. But I'll keep that in mind for future of this story.

 **Eriesse:** Valyrian steel still retains its magical element and cannot be replicate with 26th century tech.

 **mellra:** At this point, I have to withhold Varys' views towards Chief and Cortana because it's too interesting for me to reveal it, but he'll surely appear on the next arc. Dany's importance to the story would be at the start of the canon.

 **edboy4926:** As you read Cortana's first plan, their focus are within Stark's territories they directly controlled. Chief has no idea about the other lords' activities within their own territories. It sad for me to say this, Domeric is still going to die.

 **Jebest4781:** Chief will be planning to visit Rhoyne or other places in Essos in the future. For now, they have to focus helping the North for the coming winter.

 **Time Reflects:** *Breaks mug on floor* Thor reference.

 **Apollonir:** I know this is silly for me to ask, are you referencing Pres. Trump's slogan? Don't worry, I'm politically neutral.

 **artark** **:** I had to move Cortana's interaction with the Stark children will be on the next arc.

 **Dont Treat on ME 2982:** Possibly but not Domeric, he will still die.

 **MrHam31:** I'm going to save this question on the next chapter, I think I have the answer to that from a manga I read, but I forgot the title.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** The meeting between Melisandre, Stannis, and Chief is too interesting for me to reveal, so we have to wait for the start of the series and see. Also, about John-117 and Jon and the E-sword, I won't reveal that too.

 **Naruto9tail:**

1\. Chief would love to slaughter an entire horde of bloodthirsty horse archers, but he's too smart not to do that. He's just one man (despite being a one-man army) against millions of Dothraki with the limited ordinance. Without an entire UNSC army or just one ship to back him, he cannot break the horselords' spirits.

2\. I already mentioned in this chapter that Chief would need help the Order of Maester to spread knowledge and medicine. As for Shireen, she was already cured of a greyscale. What's left was her scar, so she'll get a surgery when Chief visited Dragonstone in the future.

3\. That answer is mentioned in this chapter.

4\. There's a millennium of bad blood between the free folks and the Northerners, so there's going to be a lot of diplomacy and politicking in order to help them move over the wall. Also, UNSC won't arrive until later in the series.


	10. Year of the Wolf: The Web of Lies

**Announcement: This story is on break for two months. A lot of things happened to me in real-life, so I'm taking a break from fanfic writing. I'll be posting Chapter 11 when I get back.**

 **Thank you for your patience, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War = Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

titanium = titan's skin

* * *

 **#####The Web of Lies#####**

 _More threads have set, and they didn't suspect a thing,_ the Spider chuckled in his thoughts as he stood in the corridor, facing the window with a good view of the city. A wise man once told him, the visage of the capital city was the reflection of the realm as a whole. All Varys could say about the King's Landing that it was unsightly and dirty. The streets and once Targaryen red roofs ran brown. If it weren't for the sweet smelling incenses and perfumes, the Red Keep would've flooded by its city's owned stench but not the rotten hearts, but enough about that, Varys' attention shifted to further north, to the North itself.

Over a month ago, there was a disturbance in the wolves' den. A flock of little birds came to him, bringing whispers of falling star, a green warrior tall as the Gregor Clegane, a hand-size blue fairy, Valyrian's secrets, titan's skin, horseless wagon, and bird of steel. Varys didn't believe them at first, but he quickly reminded how he became a eunuch. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the cold sweat off from his forehead, remembering the worst chapter of his life. How he loathed magic.

He spent all of his spare time and personal funds to learn more about these visitors from the stars if they were truly a threat to the realm, and to humankind itself. What he found exhaled his great relief. It turned out these foreigners weren't magical or supernatural, but fellow humans with their so-called magic were nothing more than technology a thousand years ahead of their time, and their intentions were — benevolent.

"Lord Varys," a familiar regal voice called from behind.

The Spider took a deep breath. He turned around and bowed gracefully. "Lord Hand."

Lord Jon Arryn of Vale, Hand of the King, one of the few decent men in the whole Seven Kingdom who cared more about the realm than their petty ambition for power.

"It is time," he said.

Varys sighed and shrugged, "I suppose…." His voice was dull.

"I feel you, Spider," Lord Arryn groaned, and they began walking together. "Is it has to be this way every time Littlefinger brings him a new whore?"

"He is our king, my lord."

"That's the downside from the man who raised him as his ward and son," Lord Arryn said. "If it weren't for that crown of his, I could've spanked him, and Ned would approve."

The Master of Whisperers quietly agreed. "Still he is our king," he reminded him. "Speaking of Lord Stark, my little birds sent me quite remarkable news about the North. A star fell on their lands, and two foreigners arrived in Winterfell where the Starks welcomed them as their guests."

"Oh…." The Lord Hand cocked his brow. "It's rare for foreigners to visit Winterfell. Perhaps his Grace would like to hear this. How long has it been we've last heard from Ned?"

"Since the incident with the Lord of Bear Island, my lord," Varys answered.

"Ah, of course," he said with his voice became soured, "quite unfortunate. What happened to the Bear Lord and his wife after they exiled in Essos?"

"Lady Hightower left the _Former_ Bear Lord for a richer man."

Lord Arryn snorted angrily, "Ungrateful woman… after everything that he had done for her. And what happened to him?"

"Ser Mormont spends his days as a sellsword, picking up new skills and new languages wherever he goes. He would make a great asset. I'm very interested in adding him to my network for a price — a royal pardon, perhaps."

Again, he snorted. "It better be worth appeasing Lord Stark, Spider. Slavery is taboo in Westeros, and capital punishment is much more severe in the North. And you know how the Starks are harsh when it comes to their laws, harsh as winter itself."

The Master of Whisperers smiled. "I assure you, I have thought a good use for him."

They finally arrived at their destination, the king's chamber. Ser Jaime Lannister, the king's brother-in-law and a member of the Kingsguard stood in front of the door.

"Lord Hand, Lord Varys," he greeted cordially. "You're just in time."

"Open the door, Ser Lannister," Lord Arryn said harshly.

Ser Jaime smiled and shrugged, which Varys found it alarming. He always hated guarding the king during his adulterous affairs. He was the Queen's twin brother, after all.

"Very well." He opened the door, and they heard the laughter of three women and stag king himself. Three women with foreign tongues, this would be interesting.

As they stepped inside, Varys found the bare-breasted women smothering their tits on the king's massive beard who sat on the edge his bed, wearing his sleeping robe. The king laughed as their nipples tickling his double chin. Varys smiled to keep his chuckle at bay. In a blink of an eye, the Spider was able to identify the three women's ethnicity based on their accents. They were all from Lys, one of the Nine Free Cities in Essos and Varys' birthplace. The city was known to the world for their finest bed-slaves and prostitutes. Littlefinger must've invested heavily to import them all away from Lys.

"Ah, Jon, Varys, just in time," King Robert said. "Come, there's one for each of us." He cackled, and the three Lysene women followed with their giggles.

Lord Arryn scowled at the undignified sight. By the looks of him, how he wished he could hit him just once.

"Your Grace, we have important matters we discuss today," he said, which was centralizing formal trade relations between the Iron Throne and the Free Cities, or perhaps paving the kingroads so that taxes and trade ran smoothly.

The treasury was nearly empty, and debts had been mounting recently, which was why Lord Arryn had to play the merchant's game. Varys thought this was a wise move. The Vale had long experienced trading with some Free Cities. Unfortunately, most noble houses and their pride refused to participate in such profitable yet lowly ventures, and King Robert was no different. He only listened if the topics were military, Targaryens, or tourneys. The Lord Hand was deeply frustrated.

"Varys," the King called, "any news of the dragon princeling." He was referring to Viserys Targaryen, one of the two surviving members of House Targaryen, and true heir to the Iron Throne. The other surviving member was his sister, Princess Daenerys.

"A little bird told me they were in Lorath," the Spider said. "But the prince couldn't stand the cold, so their _supporters_ decided to move them elsewhere. Thus, eluding our knives once again, I'm afraid."

"You better find them, Spider," King Rober growled. "That wench sister of his won't be staying a girl forever, who knows which of these greedy Essos lords would love to exchange their army for his sister's sweet loins. I know Volantis still have Valyrian blood in their veins."

"Patience, your Grace." The Lord Hand calmed the king and his temper. "We will have their heads eventually. Perhaps, it would amuse you to hear Varys' news about our dear Ned."

King Robert raised his palm and gestured to the women to slow their erotic dances, and he was all ears, listening to the Spider's report.

"Over a month ago, there was a star fell on the Wolfswood of the North. Lord Stark led a small party to investigate the matter. Nothing destructive happened, I assure you."

"I bet he found another star sword similar to House Dayne's," King Robert cackled so loud that his chamber echoed.

"He named it, Fire, mirroring his Valyrian steel sword, Ice." Varys smiled, retorting his king's statement that the stag almost choked from his laughter. "But that's not the only thing they found. Two foreigners in the Wolfswood, you'd be surprised where they came from."

"Who are these foreigners?" Lord Arryn asked. "Why did they come to Winterfell?"

"And I why didn't you tell me this sooner?" the King demanded.

"I wanted to make sure they weren't a threat to the Starks or the realm."

"That's very kind of you," Lord Arryn said.

"Why, thank you, my lord," he then resumed, "I've placed a lot of little birds around their guests' lodging, and they didn't suspect a thing." He chuckled, "What I learn that these foreigners are helping the Starks making preparations for the next winter."

"You said that Ned found them in the Wolfswood," the Lord Hand stated. "The same place where the star fell."

"Of course, of course, what I'm about to tell you will very surprise you. These foreigners are from —"

"BAH! Enough of this," King Robert cut him off. "If there's no trouble occur in the North then don't bother me if there is none. Ned is my ever loyal, dear friend who fought two wars for me, for us." He gestured to himself and Lord Arryn. "Whatever business Ned has in his North, he can handle it." His voice suddenly became flirtatious. "And I handled mine here," he chuckled as he grabbed the three Lysene and shoved his face onto their chests. He decreed, "I don't want to hear any more whispers from the North, understand?"

"Of course," Varys bowed to apologize, "a thousand pardons, your Grace."

Lord Arryn grumbled. He decided to change the subject to lessen the king's foul mood. "Now, your Grace, about your next extravagant tourney." The last two words were coated with contempt. "I'm afraid we cannot hold another, this is too much —"

"What? Speak up! I can't hear you!" King Robert cut him off as he purposely buried his fat face under their breasts. "You need to speak louder!" He and the women laughed loudly.

Furious, the Lord Hand gritted his teeth and stormed out of the chamber. His banging footsteps picked up Ser Jaime's ears that he opened the door for him. Varys immediately followed to give the king's privacy as the women undressed him.

As Lord Arryn angrily marched away, Ser Jaime grinned from cheek to cheek behind his back.

Varys stopped and bowed to him courteously. "By your leave, Ser Jaime." His only response was a smirking nod before closing the door. The Spider went to the opposite direction.

Once again, it was a wasted meeting, but Varys got what he wanted. For several days, he stealthily paid some servants and prostitutes to speak about Lord Eddard Stark whenever they were close to King Robert. Feeding him sobbing tales of Lord Stark's father and elder brother burned alive under the Mad King's order, how Lady Stark was still angry at him for siring a bastard for all these years, so forth and so forth. The stag king grew weary of hearing all the sorrows of his dear friend. He and Eddard Stark were like brothers, after all.

The king's outburst earlier was the last straw of his broken heart that he commanded the Master of Whisperers not to give him any more reports relating to the North, and so the Master of Whisperers obeyed. Thus, the existences of the foreigners were safe from the ears of the royal court, especially from Littlefinger.

Lord Stark had successfully blocked all rumors about the falling star leaking out to the South, but soon, the Southrons would eventually learn about the massive changes in the North. Southern lords' pride was different from their Northern counterparts, seeing their backward cold-loving cousins' new standards of living and their newly found riches might hurt their ego. It would be the _best interest_ _of the realm_ that the South wouldn't know of this. Luckily for the Spider, the otherworldly foreigners had no intention to reveal themselves to the Southron just yet. Varys was happily obliged to help them — without them knowing, of course.

So in order for him to accomplish this, he must stop any rumors coming out from the North except for his little birds while spreading the South with mummer's tales, lies, and fantasies that would demean the North even more so, which they wouldn't go up to check.

Unfortunately, this massive-scale deception of his would only last about few years, but the eunuch would take every advantage he could to spread his threads around the foreigners even if they traveled to the South in their flying vessels, learning all of their secrets, their weapons, their technology, and Lady Cortana. Varys was very interested in her.

His rivals at court hadn't yet learned of his new interest in the North, but they would surely keep their eyes on his finances. To start up his plan, Varys needed new funds independent from the royal treasury and his assets in Westeros, so he required the aid of his powerful friends across Essos to exploit the North's new resources and their otherworldly guest's technology, fattening his friends' pockets and his new funds. He knew just a man for the job.

He arrived in his chamber and sat behind his desk to begin writing a letter, laying secret messages only he and his friend knew. Once he inserted the letter in an envelope and sealed it with wax, he sounded a small bell, and a little girl came to him.

He handed the letter to her and whispered, "To Pentos…."

* * *

 **#####Cortana's POV#####**

Chief stood in front of the only brothel in winter town. Cortana was a bit disappointed that he was wearing his Mjolnir armor once again. She wanted Chief to wear something other than his suit, so people around them could see his human side — maybe next party, perhaps.

 _"You ready, Chief?"_

He nodded and started knocking. In a moment, the door opened, and the one who answered was a gorgeous red-haired woman named Ros. By the looks of her, Cortana now understood why almost every man in Winterfell knew her.

Ros looked excited to see the Master Chief in front of a brothel for the first time. She immediately put on her most seductive smile. "Oh my, it's about time. The girls here were worried you wouldn't show up. They're dying to see your handsome face."

Cortana giggled. News about Chief's real face spread very fast. After the formal dinner, he was the center of gossips all over town, especially among women.

 _"Go on, Chief,"_ Cortana said. _"Say something to the pretty lady."_

Chief took a deep breath behind his helmet and said, "Hello, I would like to speak to the owner of this establishment… please."

Ros was dumbstruck, and Cortana loved her reaction. _"Not today, Ros,"_ she giggled inside her matrix that Chief couldn't hear her talking. _"You won't get my Spartan that easily."_

Eventually, Chief met the owner. Ros and most of the resident prostitutes gathered around and were delighted to see Master Chief visited their place. John-117 was a bit anxious by the women surrounding him like a pack of predators, smilingly staring at him like he was a piece of delicious meat, ready to devour him. The Spartan had never faced this kind of opponent before. His battle-hardened nerves were screaming to get him ready for an impending attack.

 _"Relax, Chief. They're just admiring the view."_

 _"…Me?"_

 _"Well, yeah,"_ she chuckled. " _You Spartans should already know about the birds and the bees, and the legal prostitution in few dozen planets."_ Chief wished she didn't remind him that. Such topic was very alien to the Spartans. One of the most awkward moments for a Spartan had ever experienced while trapped in the middle of a battle or behind enemy lines was hearing soldiers discussing sex or which planet had the best hookers.

Chief brushed that off from his mind as he pulled out a holo-disc to show everyone the holographic blueprint of a building. They were flabbergasted at the images made of light emitted from his device as if they saw something magical for the first time, even though they had already informed about Chief's tech wasn't magic. Ignoring their reactions, Chief immediately presented his proposition to the owner, an investment for an insula, a Roman apartment building.

He explained to them that he would be helping Lord Stark to bring changes in the North and preparing for the coming winter. The insula was the first showpiece of their technology that he and Cortana introduced. A tavern keeper and half of the business owners in town had agreed to pay the cost of labor and construction materials, including the metals they produced from their ship. In exchange, they would receive commercial spaces and the best apartments in the building. As the Spartan revealed the floor plan and the technologies implemented in the insula, the owner was hooked.

Construction started on the next day with the help of the local builders. Cortana and Chief would be introducing liquid stones and rammed earth to the Northerners.

The Starks and Maester Luwin were shocked when they learned that Cortana and Chief knew how to liquefy stones, a skill only the Valyrians possessed. It required no cutting or chiseling but shaping the stones how they wanted with fire and magic like a potter working with clay. Cortana revealed to them that the people of the UEG had another word for liquid stones, concrete.

Winterfell was built atop of hot springs, which kept the castle warmed even in the worst winters, so it used to have volcanic activity long before the Starks' ancestors settled the land. That meant there was an abundance of concrete's ingredients around Winterfell. However, due to the massive size of the North, not all people would get to build their homes out of concrete without traveling long distances to the few dozens of ancient volcanic hotspots scattered throughout half of the continent. That was why Cortana introduced rammed earth as another option, alternatively much cheaper, sustainable, and thermal massively efficient.

By the end of the week, the insula finally completed, and its heating system already warmed the building before the entire residents including the Starks arrived for the unveiling.

The ribbon-cutting ceremony now became part of the Northerner's culture, but they used swords instead of scissors, and Lord Stark gave that honor to his son and heir, Robb, with his Fire. Everyone awed at the sight of his purple blade. Once Lord Stark finished his speech, Robb cut the ceremonial ribbon tied across the insula's main entrance, and the building opened for the tour. Maester Luwin would be the one explaining to the townsfolks about the insula's technology at a level they could understand. Most Westerosi had great trust towards maesters, relying on them when it came to science, so any superstitions and doubts from the Northerners had brushed off from their minds.

In Roman times, the wealthiest usually lived on the bottom floors of the insula while the poorest lived on the uppermost floors due to being the least desirable, and thus the cheapest to rent. Often those floors were without heating, running water, or lavatories, so the occupants had to use Rome's extensive system of public restrooms.

However, Cortana's insula was an improvement, seven stories high and state-of-art by Westerosi standards with indoor plumbing and pumps and on top had a water tank and vertical axis wind turbine. Each apartment had running water, showers, stoves, and flushable toilets. She installed boilers in the basement with steam pipes reaching up to highest floors where the heat was distributed and circulated. To make travel easier for the new owners, she added two screw-drive elevators and a counterweight hoist for moving heavy loads. The insula also had framework made of concrete while the rest was rammed earth, making the structure capable of withstanding earthquakes and extreme weather conditions.

The ground floor was exclusively for shops and businesses, so the people who invested in the project owned all of its commercial spaces. However, the brothel owner was the building's biggest investors, so the brothel occupied the entirety of the northern side, from the ground up to the seventh floor. Though the remainder of the seventh floor had the biggest and finest apartments in the insula, the other investors owned every single one of them.

The A.I. wanted to introduce steam engine to the Northerners, but she had thought a much better device without relying on coals or wood as fuel, an oxy-hydrogen converter. Using electricity generated from the wind turbine, it converted water into hydrogen, serving a better fuel for the heating system and stoves via gas pipes with controlled burners. As for the catalyst to help the electricity flowed within the generator, Maester Luwin provided the chemicals created from his alchemy lab. Because of the nonexistent of rubber on the continent, they had to rely on boiled, tanned cow intestines as an electric insulator. However, there was still much energy generated from the wind turbine, so the remaining electricity distributed to the insula's crown jewels, lightbulbs.

Days later, Chief and Cortana were in the meeting room with Lord Stark and most of his council members: Lady Stark, the Cassels, Robb, Steward Poole, and Septon Chayle.

Shortly, the door opened. Maester Luwin stepped in and said, "Lord Stark, they are here." The maester swung the door widely for the five nobles to enter. Three of them were familiar faces: Rodrick Forrester and his father, Lord Gregor Forrester, Lord Medger Cerwyn, Galbart Glover and his brother, Lord Robett Glover. They arrived yesterday and were dumbstruck at the sight of the insula. Lord Gregor Forrester and Lord Galbart Glover already had informed about Chief, Cortana, and Dawn, but they were even more dumbstruck when they meet the alien visitors for the first time.

Once they took their seats around the rectangle oak table, Ned darted at the arriving guests and began, "We are about to discuss a reformation that would change the very lives of all Northmen. You, three lords, are the only houses that have aware of our guests' existence, which is why you are the first to inform of this plan."

"This is quite an honor, my Lord," Lord Gregor Forrester said.

"Aye, my brother as well," Galbart said in his lord brother's behalf. "Let us begin, shall we? We're all excited to hear what wondrous devices our guests offered us."

"Very well." Ned nodded to agree.

"Lord Stark," Lord Cerywn called. "Do we have an extra chair for the Master Chief?" The Spartan was standing on the opposite end of the table from where Lord Stark was sitting. Cortana was hovering on her holo-tank beside Master Chief.

"Lady Cortana told me earlier that Master Chief weighed a ton in armor," Maester Luwin explained. "Any chair would break under his weight." The new guests opened their mouths to their shock.

"It's true," Lady Stark admitted. "We couldn't find a chair in the castle suited for him."

"No kidding?" Galbart snapped.

"Perhaps we can craft an ironwood chair for him," Lord Gregor Forrester offered. "After all, nothing can break an ironwood."

"There's no need," the Spartan declined respectfully. "I have a titanium folding chair back at our lodging. I will bring it to the next meeting. Again, I apologize for this inconvenience, Lord Stark."

"It's alright, let us begin."

On their first agenda, public reception on the insula remained positive after its opening, especially for the lights, the heating system, and the oxy-hydrogen converter. Unknown to most of the public, this was the initial phase of Cortana and Lord Stark's grand plan known as the "Year of the Wolf." By showing to the people, that they weren't magic and they could replicate with their owned hands, the Northerners would welcome more of Earth's technologies as well as their liege lord's reformation for the North. Cortana already gave the natives all of their blueprints, so they could build the machines for themselves, so long as they had good steel and copper.

Next, they discussed the second phase of the Year of the Wolf, which divided into two prongs: urbanization and economic development.

"Urbanization," Lord Stark gasped. "You wish to build cities here in the North?"

"That seems logical." Maester Luwin agreed with Cortana. "Lord Stark, aside from the Valyrians, who else has a mine full of metals that are lighter and stronger than steel, and it never rusts?" Judging by everyone's faces, they knew the answer. "Titanium is gold in the North. New towns popped up in a single night, business and investment booming, people will abandon their villages by the thousands, and they will come here, seeking wealth and opportunities."

"All the stone huts and lodges in winter town will be filled." Robb got what the maester meant.

"But imagined if the Southrons learn of this," Lord Cerywn said.

"It will become a city," Septon Chayle gasped.

"That's more than we could handle." Lord Stark massaged his temples to relieve his stress, and Lady Stark rose from her seat to comfort him.

Cortana continued as she explained further. It took her and Chief a month to convinced Winterfell's townsfolks that their technologies weren't magic, breaking their superstitious minds. Imagined the time and effort they had, implementing their plan throughout half of the continent before winter arrived, so to make things easier, they had to start within Starks' demesne, the territories they directly controlled.

"I understand," Ned said. "But we could at least extend the plan to my bannermen here." The arriving guests smiled at their lord's generosity. "And once the whole North learned of the changes within our territories, they would likely come to seek shares of our benefits."

"And the whole South will be next," Lady Stark interjected which Cortana nodded to agree. "So tell us about this urbanization, Lady Cortana."

The A.I. nodded before materializing herself into a 3D layout of a city. "We'll start by turning winter town into a city…" It would be unlike any city in Westeros: advanced sewage system, aqueduct, streetlights, high-rise apartments, a stadium, shopping malls, the world's first university and hospital, and a Gothic cathedral-style sept. Electricity and machines, however, had to remain within the city until spring, which was a very long time to arrive in this world. The entire North wouldn't benefit from this technology without slaughtering millions of cattle just to harvest their intestines for electric lines. Moreover, steel was still expensive to produce, so anything the size of an engine would cost the same as building a castle.

The urbanization didn't stop there. In order for commerce, communication, and people to travel easily, they had to build roads and a postal system, drawing inspirations from the Roman Empire's Cursus Publicus, the Persian Empire's Chapar Khaneh, the Mongol Empire's Yam system, and USA's Pony Express. A stagecoach system would also introduce so that migration and new ideas flowed smoothly. The stagecoach would be more advanced and aerodynamic than its historical counterpart. Towns placed almost exactly a day's journey apart from each other, each containing a relay station for mounted messengers, inns, warehouses, a rookery for ravens, and service stations for storing and repairing any horse-drawn vehicles.

But in order for urbanization to happen, they needed money, lots and lots of money. House Stark wasn't as wealthy as most Great Houses, so they proceeded to the next topic, economic development. Potato cultivation and adoption of the four-system farming were already underway throughout the Starks' demesne, and hundreds of laborers started working in the titanium mine, but they wouldn't receive their profit until few months. Heavy industries were still nonexistent in the North, and Cortana had to revise her forge for the titanium when she learned of its initial problem, so they had to find other sources to get money. Ser Rodrik Cassel joked that aside the lumber, wools, hides, all they had were ice and snow.

"So? Why not sell them?"

"Sell what?" Few snapped.

"Ice and snow," Cortana repeated as she returned to her avatar form. "I mean, specifically, ice."

"Who in the right mind would want to buy ice?" Ser Rodrik Cassel exclaimed, looking dumbfounded.

"Um, those who lives in deserts and humid places, duh," she answered. "People there would love to have their drinks cold. Could you imagine the profit from this trade, especially on ships stuff with luxury food? I'm surprised you haven't thought of this for thousands of years." The Northerners shared each other's glances with a dumb look on their faces. Eventually, Lord Stark assigned Steward Poole to start their world's first ice trade.

After some discussion, they decided that they looked for investors. After the insula's opening, the merchants who rejected on the building's investment met with Chief and Lord Stark with instant regret on their faces, asking to take part in any future projects. Perhaps they could ask other Northern houses to invest. Lord Stark stated that among his loyal vassals, House Manderly was the richest and would surely granted loans or investment to their liege lord.

"It would be best we visit them, Lord Stark," Cortana proposed. "There are a lot of skilled craftsmen in White Harbor we could hire for the coming industries here."

"When you say, we visit them," Lord Stark asked for clarification, "are you implying that we go to White Harbor in your Pelican?" Chief and Cortana nodded to answer. He stroked his beard to think. "That would shorten our time traveling there."

"Pelican…?" Lord Cerywn muttered.

"It's the name of their flying vessel that lays outside winter town, my lord," Maester Luwin answered.

"That thing is a Pelican?" Galbart exclaimed incredulously. "It doesn't look like a pelican."

"More like a fat bird of steel to me," his lord brother remarked.

Cortana shrugged. "Meh, our manufacturers were the ones naming our vehicles," She quoted what she said to Chief when explaining to the Northmen about the Warthog's name during the time they first met them in the Wolfswood. "Most of our soldier boys just roll it with no questions asked."

"I see," Lord Robett Glover swallowed sheepishly.

Maester Luwin proposed they could ask other Great Houses for investments. Cortana thought it was a good idea, though the Northmen were reluctant but eventually conceded.

"Let's start with House Tully," Cortana proposed since they had close relations with House Stark through marriage. Lady Stark offered herself to negotiate with her father, which Lord Stark approved.

"What about House Lannister?" Cortana suggested. After all, they were the richest family in Westeros. However, everyone's expression turned grim, realizing she triggered something offensive to them.

"I'd rather let the White Walkers take me than asking money from them," Lord Stark growled. Luwin stated that there was bad blood between the Starks and the Lannisters since the end of the Robert's Rebellion, something about the murder of Targaryen children. Cortana didn't want to reopen old wounds, so she shifted to the other Great Houses.

"How about House Baratheon?" She had heard that Lord Stark and the King were best friends. Surely, they could get the royal family to invest them. However, their relationship was very complicated since the end of the Robert's Rebellion, again with the incident involving the Targaryen children's murder.

"Okay, how about House Arryn?"

Unfortunately, all of their main family was in King's Landing with Lord Arryn serving King Robert as his Hand. Lord Stark didn't want to go near the capital.

"Alright, how about House Greyjoy?"

…They laughed.

"House Martell, maybe?"

No one spoke a word for two minutes.

"House Tyrell?"

Everyone huddled around Lord Stark, discussing in secret. To Cortana's relief, they agreed.

"But there are other wealthy houses in Reach aside House Tyrell," Lady Catelyn reminded. "Like House Hightower or House Redwyne."

"We need to visit Tyrells first before we go to their vassals," Lord Stark stated. "It's a show of courtesy that there's no ill will between our houses."

The Starks and Tyrells were once enemies during the Robert's Rebellion. They said that Lord Tyrell was a jovial man who loved his people, vice versa. They could surely secure investment from him. Meanwhile, Maester Luwin, Chief, and Cortana would go to the Oldtown to meet with the maesters. The Citadel would help them spread their technology all over the Seven Kingdoms. Everyone could see Maester Luwin trying to contain his excitement.

"Lady Cortana, Maester Luwin told me that you have a plan to predict the next winter, am I correct?" Ned preceded to the last discussion of their meeting.

She nodded. "Our ship already started building weather drones as we speak. It'll be ready within forty days."

"Drones...?" Half of the Northerners muttered that new word.

"It's an unmanned aerial vessel, my lords," Maester Luwin explained.

Lord Stark blinked few times before massaging his temples. "Alright, I don't want to hear how these _drones_ work. Is there anything else before we end this meeting?"

"Yes," Cortana asked, "what about the Iron Bank of Braavos?"

The Northmen opened their mouths to their shock.

"You want us to ask for investment from the Titans themselves?" Robb gasped.

"Never in the history of the Starks had ever asked money from the Iron Bank," Maester Luwin exclaimed.

"There's always the first time, but don't worry," she said. "Chief and I will tag along to sweeten the deal." All eyes darted at Lord Stark who was pondering if it was a good idea to ask money from the most powerful bank in the world.

Shortly, he lifted up his head and said, "So be it."

The meeting adjourned, Chief was walking through the hallway, heading back to their lodgings.

 _"Cortana, can I ask you something?"_ Chief began speaking inside his helmet.

 _"What is it, Chief?"_

 _"Are we doing the right thing?"_ he asked. _"Giving technologies to this primitive people, there's bound to be repercussion."_

 _"Well, is there any other way we could help them surviving the long winter?"_ she retorted, which the Spartan didn't answer. She chuckled, " _As long as we don't give them weapons, and we start small, there shouldn't be any problems."_

 _"But this seems too much,"_ he said. _"You are about to give them a hydrogen-powered engine instead of a regular steam engine."_

 _"Steam engine needs coal or wood for fuel and that produced carbon emission."_

 _"Carbon emission…?"_ Chief immediately digested those words. He figured out her motives as he pulled out Cortana's data crystal, and her avatar form emerged. "You're planning to make sure this world won't end up like ours, aren't you?"

She crossed her arms and smirked. "Think about it, John. Earth had been marred by centuries of conflicts, animal extinctions, and man-made disasters. So what in vain on our homeworld —"

He finished, "We could succeed in this medieval world."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Next Chapter, "The Merlord"

MrHam31, I hope the last part of this chapter answered your question.

I know some Valyrian's liquid stones, known as black stones are strong as diamond, but Chief and Cortana haven't yet learn that. I was planning to introduce food canning and instant noodle in later chapters. Plus paper, wool industry, farming technology, and forest farming (for the Forresters), and balloons (because hydrogen).

In the books, there were iced drinks existed in Kings Landing, but not in the show. Unless I miss that, please let me know.

Previously, readers had suggested to me about introducing Roman road and postal system, but never mentioned about the 17-18th century stagecoach system.

Lastly, the oxy-hydrogen or Water-to-Fuel converter really exists in real-life, and it can be build at home. Please check, King of Random's HHO Generator/Water-to-Fuel converter on Youtube.

Tell me if there's anything you want to add in the "Year of the Wolf" except cars and trains.

Again, I'll be gone away for two months, so Chapter 11 will come out when I get back.

* * *

 **kossboss, Machcia, Jebest4781, Ajintaker, SPARTAN-626, BrutusPrimus, nyx'godness, DullReign82, Vatsyayana69, darkromdemon, MarauderPrime12, Goldspark1, senpen banka, OBSERVER01, DawnEater, thunder18** **,** **ian12091995,** **Twirl,** **and** **guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **Dericof Diname:** We'll find out once they meet the White Walkers. Also, steam engine was shown in chapter 4, but I never plan to introduce it to the North as mentioned on the Author's Notes.

 **Kronos Titan of time:** Thanks, but you have to wait until Chief becomes mellow, and I'll keep that in mind about the song.

 **darkfinder:** This chapter pretty sums up for the preparation of the next winter. Perhaps the battle starts within few chapters.

 **condie2013:** I'd read some Halo fic that Chief looked younger than his actual age.

 **Perseus12 and Nathan:** In regards to the Spirit of Fire, you'll have to find out much later in the War of the Five Kings. Also, (to Nathan) Surgery is no place for the lesser minds and weak hearts, unfortunately. :-/

 **Fellowman:** The Lannisters will play their game of thrones at the start of the canon.

 **chase manaena:** I noticed you placed 5 reviews in Chapter 8, or perhaps there's more of you with same name.

 **edboy4926:** It's best that it had to be that way, regarding Domeric's death, Chief need to have an obstacle within the North once we get to the War of the Five Kings. Also, you never know Jorge would be around in Westeros or not when the canon starts.

 **vincent0234:** Much, much later in the future.

 **LanzCorporalAssWipe:** I think cooking oil already existed in Westeros, much as it existed in ancient times in real-life. I'm sure Chief would show them how to make Northern Fries — and Northern Chips.

 **Ghost iv:** about few chapters.

 **Blaze1992:** The Northerners didn't know the White Walkers were real before the canon starts, so it never crosses their minds that Chief look like one. That's humanitarian missions are for, just helping a fellow human being to get back on their feet after a disaster struck. I'm sure Chief and his itchy fingers will be preoccupied elsewhere once gets out of Westeros. Lastly, Chief will get his cool blade in the future, and the Stark's new sword will have its importance once the canon started.

 **k1ng43g0n:** Ned's new stress relievers :-3

 **ArtimuosJackson:** Penicillin isn't exactly come from hot springs. They come from food like bread when Dr. Fleming accidentally discovered it. Also, some heroes started out when they were under another hero, so Jon would probably be taken under Chiefs wing.

 **Dracomancer1:** I started having beta writers since Chapter 6, but some readers still point out the grammar mistakes :(

 **Reven207:** About two years once the canon starts, don't worry, Chief and Cortana will have their bloody adventures outside Westeros.

 **MattKennedy:** We don't know Jon has immunity to fire until Season 7. Also, it seems Jon was apprenticed by Mikken, so his does have smithing skills. Now that they know the dragonsteel's secret, Jon could make one if he gets his hands on the dragons and the unknown element.

 **Nicogen:** That's a nice poetry. Would you mind I use it in the later story?

 **Naruto9tail**

1: There's a reason why it had to be 2 years in the story. I can't tell you that because it's a major spoiler. Even in the start of the canon, Jon, Robb, and Theon are still teenagers. Tywin was surprised that he won the first major battle in the WoTF.

3: That's why urbanization is the key to their survival.

4: Drones are much better than satellites. They can maneuver in outer space independently.

5: That's true. But keep an eye on Ned Stark in the later story, he might get curious and stress out, which is why I introduced the fidget spinner.

 **Atark:** My sister's a nurse, so I get some sources from her when it comes to medicines, diseases, and other medical stuff, especially the allergy testing as mentioned in this chapter.

 **mellra:** Halo 4. I already thought a name for the planet, but not Planet Planetos and Planet Hodor. And I thought a good reaction scene for that.

 **shadeblade10** **:** Thanks for the offer. Maybe some other time since I'm taking a 2-month break.


	11. Year of the Wolf: The Merlord

**I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I'm busy with life and all. Also, I had to watch the GOT finale. I didn't know it was only 7 episodes and season 8 is on two years?**

 **Anyways, I should have posted this yesterday, but for some reason, it didn't. Took me a while, so t** **hank you for your patience, ENJOY! (^** **v^)**

"Talking"

 _"Cortana and John's private chat"_ or _"_ _Radio communication"_ ** _  
_**

 **#####Title/Next Scene#####**

John = John-117/Spartan (GoT Char thought it was a name)/The Spartan/Master Chief/ Chief

Northman = Northerner

Eddard Stark = Ned Stark

Great War = Human-Covenant War

Milord: Addressed by smallfolks/commoners/peasants

My lord: Addressed by knights, attendants, and nobles

titanium = titan's skin

* * *

 **#####The Merlord#####**

It was a cold midnight, almost everyone in the North was asleep, the moon reigned in the midst of silence, and the Pelican quietly descended in the middle of a dense forest. Master Chief, Eddard Stark and his sons and ward: Robb, Jon, and Theon got out from the bay door along with four horses. Once they built their campfire and tied the reins of their horses on the lowest branch of a tree nearby, they rest for the night.

By dawn, they broke camp and began their travel on a dirt path next to the river of White Knife. An hour later, they caught sight of their destination with a breathtaking view.

"We're finally here, White Harbor." Robb raised his voice in excitement. It was Master Chief, Cortana, and the boys' first time seeing one of the remarkable sights and the only city in the North, and also the seat of House Manderly.

Roughly about a thousand years ago, House Manderly were driven out from the Kingdom of Reach and were given sanctuary and lands by House Stark in exchange for their pledge of fealty. Thus, they became one of Stark's most loyal vassals. They were also the richest house in the North due to overseas commerce in White Harbor, which was why they were the first house to ask for investment.

Two days ago, Eddard received a raven from the Lord of White Harbor. He was glad that not only Lord Manderly agreed on the investment but also invited him to his city to discuss the "Year of Wolves" plan. Usually, when a lord visited his vassal, he always accompanied by his retinue and household guards, but the Master Chief offered to be his bodyguard. Knowing their otherworldly arsenal provided them protection and their destination was a safe place, Eddard accepted. He brought Jon, Robb, and Theon along for the experience, now that they were almost men.

"So what can you tell me about Lord Manderly?" the maiden of light's voice spoke out from the tall warrior's helmet.

Lord Stark blinked. "Wyman Manderly," he began. "Why, he's an amiable man. Honorable and loyal, I assure you. He fought alongside me during the Robert's Rebellion. I'm confident we can secure investment from him."

Theon said, "I heard that Lord Manderly is so fat that he no longer rides a horse, and he can only be carried in a litter. Everyone in the North called him, Lord Too-Fat-to-Sit-a-Horse." He, Jon, and Rob burst to laugh.

"I think Chief found himself a kindred spirit," Cortana remarked. "He can't ride a horse too, you know."

That shut them up and also reminding them that the tall warrior was the only one who was walking along the way. The Northmen had been informed that the Master Chief weighed a ton, so there were no horses in Westeros would able to give him a ride, but to their surprise, he could keep up the horse's pace.

The Lord of Winterfell whirled his steed around, facing the boys with a stern look and cold eyes. "I trust Master Chief knows his courtesy protocol, but I want you three to be courteous at all times once we're at Lord Manderly's hall. That includes not insulting his weight under his roof. Is that clear?"

"Yes, father." Robb and Jon complied.

"Yes, my lord." Theon followed.

Eventually, the White Harbor's walls of whitewashed stone rose before them. As they entered through the gate, they found the city was clean and well-ordered, with straight cobbled streets that made it easy to walk around. The houses built in whitewashed stone, with steeply-pitched roofs of dark gray slate.

Eddard had visited the city a few times in his life, though he almost felt like he was no longer in the North since all the structures and the Manderlys' New Castle reminiscent to the architectures of the south. The Manderlys were once Southron, after all.

"Damn, this place is bigger than I imagined," Jon remarked as the boys looked around in awe. "The streets here are stoned, and white houses rose like a forest."

"They say King's Landing is a rat's nest smell with shit," Robb said. "But this city is clean with salty air.

"But this is nothing compare to yours in your worlds," Theon said to Chief as he remembered the visages of their realm that Lady Cortana had shown them.

Chief glanced at them with a moment of pause before saying, "We do have old cities like this still preserved in our homeworld."

"Really…?" Eddard said which the tall warrior nodded to answer.

They were now passing through the cobbled square with a fountain at its center. A stone merman rose from its waters, twenty feet tall from tail to the crown. His curly beard was green and white with lichen, and one of the prongs of his trident had broken off. Old Fishfoot was what the locals called him. The square's name came from some dead lord, but no one ever called it anything but Fishfoot Yard.

"Lord Stark," Master Chief called. "Cortana asked if that's allowable." He pointed some women doing laundry in Fishfoot's fountain and hanging them off his trident to dry. The maiden of light had to keep her voice down, or else the superstitious ears in the city might hear her.

"It's normal here," he explained. "Otherwise, the city's watch would have punished them a long time ago."

The Yard was bustling with activities. Vendors, peddlers, scribes, and money changers were doing their business along with a hedge wizard and some herb women. Children were running and playing underfoot. Before long, about half of the people in the square had their eyes gazing upon the Master Chief. Of course, his towering figure and peculiar armor stood out among the crowd. Eddard advised him to ignore them, which he heeded.

Moments later, they were at the New Castle's gate. After identifying themselves to the guards, one of them scuttled their feet inside to inform their liege lord, and the rest jolted everywhere, almost in panic, knowing the Lord of Winterfell was in their presence.

"We made a quite a fuss," Jon said.

His lord father nodded. "Well, they never expect we arrived so early." Depending on the good weather, it would take a week to traverse from Winterfell to White Harbor, but their travel time shortened to a mere minutes due to their otherworldly guests' flying craft.

Before long, a group of household guards arrived to escort them inside. Eventually, they stood in front of a double door flanked by two marble mermen. They were Fishfoot's smaller cousins, and behind it was the Merman's court.

As the guards threw open the doors, a herald slammed the butt of his staff against an old plank floor. "Lord Eddard of House Stark, Lord Paramount of the North," he called in a ringing voice.

They stepped foot in the Merman's court. Its walls, floor, and ceiling made of wooden planks notched cunningly together and decorated with all the creatures of the sea. As they approached the dais, they trod on painted crabs, clams, and starfish, half-hidden amongst twisting black fronds of seaweed and the bones of drowned sailors. On the walls to either side, pale sharks prowled painted blue-green depths, and eels and octopods slithered amongst rocks and sunken ships. Shoals of herring and great codfish swam between the tall arched windows. Higher up, near where the old fishing nets drooped down from the rafters, the surface of the sea had been depicted. To their right a war galley stroked serene against the rising sun; to their left, a battered old cog raced before a storm, her sails in rags. Behind the dais, a kraken and a gray leviathan locked in battle beneath the painted waves.

"MY LORD!" Lord Wyman boomed his voice to welcome his liege. He was standing in the middle of his court with some of his retainers behind him.

Gods! Eddard bellowed inside his thoughts. He was surprised to see Wyman grew fatter the last time he saw him. His fingers were as big as sausages.

"WELCOME!" He scurried toward Eddard. Each step he took, his massive belly bounced. Eddard could hear the boys struggled to keep their laughter behind their tongues. As he was about to kneel before Lord Stark, his retainers rush to aid him, or else he might fell on the floor by his owned weight.

Eddard immediately halted him with an upraised hand. "There's no need, Lord Manderly."

"Apologies, my lord," he said as he straightened himself. "This cursed body of mine hindered me for giving my respect to the Lord of the North. And apologies that my family isn't here to welcome you. They're all visiting my ailing father-in-law."

"I understand," Eddard said.

"My," Wyman wondered while scratching his chins, "didn't I send a raven a few days ago? Or perhaps you had a head start? My family will be back in five days, so we expect you to arrive within a week or two."

"We rode as fast as the wind," Eddard answered while keeping the truth of how they magically arrived in his domain in a flying machine. "It's an urgent matter that we discuss our investment for the Year of the Wolf."

"Of course, of course," Lord Manderly swallowed with a merchant's smile, knowing there would be profit involved. He was already informed about the hidden treasures in the North. "So, who is this marvel fellow?" Wyman's attention shifted towards the tall warrior, gazing his reflection from his golden visor.

"Master Chief Petty Officer 117 of the United Nations Space Command," he greeted with his voice firmed but courteous like a well-disciplined soldier greeted his commander. He stood straight with hands rested behind his back like a marble statue, unmoved, not even a single inch.

"He's the stranded soldier I mentioned from the letter I sent you," Eddard said. However, the contents of the letter hadn't informed Lord Manderly about Cortana and their otherworldly origins. "You can call him, Master Chief or Chief, for short."

"Ah…." The Lord of White Harbor scanned the tall warrior with interest. "My, my…." He scanned the tall warrior with interest before patting Chief's arm a few times. "There's no need to be stiff, Ser. A guest of the Starks is a guest of the Manderlys as well. Now, come all of you to my table. You must be starving from your long journey."

The boys shared each other's glances and smirk that said, _'He has no idea.'_

It wasn't yet lunchtime, though it was a second breakfast for the Lord of White Harbor that they all sat on the long table, the food was still prepared in the kitchen, however. After the boys' introductions, they ate fruits for appetizer and wine to wash it done their throats. Wyman dismissed the retainers to their duties in the city. They were all alone in the Merman's court except some servants standing few paces away from the long table, ready to tend their liege and his guests once called.

Normally, Master Chief couldn't sit any wooden chair due to his weight, something that Wyman boasted, "I'm no longer the heaviest man in the North!" His laughter thundered around the court. Luckily for everyone, all of the chairs were ironwood, which was said to be as hard as iron, accommodating to any man who was heavy as the Lord of White Harbor.

After some persuasion, Chief slowly took his seat, and the whole court heard a creak from the ironwood when it felt the massive soldier's weight. After a long, nervous pause, they all took a breath of relief.

Soon, they began discussing the investment and the Year of the Wolf. Lord Wyman offered to invest fifty thousand gold dragons.

"Fifty thousand!" Robb exclaimed while Theon and Jon were almost choked by the berries they swallowed. His lord father silent his eldest son with his icy glare. The unmasked Master Chief, however, his face was iced, but enjoying his third refill of his Arbor Gold.

"Is it low, my lord?"

"No, no, it's enough," Eddard replied. Fifty thousand gold dragons were sufficient to ransom a king, expected from the richest man in the North. "I also need skilled craftsmen for the industries in Winterfell."

"Which profession?"

"All of them."

"All of them!?"

"Miners, smiths, glassmakers," Eddard explained, "assure them that the Starks offer them good pay. If any of them bring their families to Winterfell, tell them we're already building homes and a large sept to accommodate them."

White Harbor was the biggest concentration of Seven worshipers. That was the reason why they built the sept in winter town, although there were reluctance and small opposition among the residents.

"I see," Wyman swallowed. "Forgive me if I ask, Lord Stark. Are there any houses have you solicited?"

"The Glovers and Cerwyns along with their respective bannermen," Eddard answered. He hadn't mentioned the Forresters since they swore allegiance to the Glovers. "But the rest like the Boltons and Karstarks were disinterested. The Umbers vexed me not to make changes. Half of them said they were all content to what they have."

"Hmph, it's their loss." Wyman shrugged.

"They'll come around eventually once they saw the changes in our domains," Eddard said.

"But we still short on funds. If it just Glovers, the Cerwyn, and me, I'm afraid the Year of Wolf would take more than a year to complete. Probably until the coming winter."

"Which is why we solicited other houses outside the North."

"I beg your pardon, my lord," Wyman said for clarification, "are you implying that we go to the South for investments." His liege answered with a nod. "Which house, my lord?"

Firstly, Eddard explained that they had received a reply from House Tully after Lady Stark sent them a raven. It was from her brother, Edmure. The letter stated that Lord Tully struck an illness and was bedridden. "…For the time being, I don't want to bother Lord Tully until he fully recovered, but we might try the other houses in Riverlands." Then he continued explaining why the Lannisters, the Baratheons, the Martells, and all the Great Houses couldn't ask for investment. Except for one —

"The Tyrells," Wyman muttered under his breath, dropping his usual jovial smile, replacing it with a grim look.

"Are you objecting, Lord Manderly?" Lord Stark cocked his brow.

"No, no, no, you've made a wise decision." The flustered Wyman fluttered his hands to calm the Wolf Lord. "But let's not forget that these are Southerners. When it comes to business between them and us, Northmen, you can't trust them without reading the whole contract." He chugged with his goblet of wine down before gesturing a serving girl for a refill. "You never know what kind of promises they placed behind our backs."

"Surely Lord Tyrell is a good man —" Eddard said.

"Aye, he is a good man," Wyman interjected. "That's what everyone in Westeros said, a flower, a man of roses. Everyone loves roses. He is almost like you, loved by people. But be aware, Lord Stark, you are a wolf while he is a rose."

"Meaning…?" Eddard raised his eyebrow.

"A rose has thorns," Master Chief spoke. "It'll prick your finger if you are not careful."

Wyman banged his palm on the table. "He speaks the truth, my lord. Remember the Battle of Ashford, the only battle we'd lost during the rebellion. Even to this day, he brags the whole Reach about it. All farce! It was Lord Tarly and his vanguards that defeated King Robert before he and his army could arrive to crush them. A flowery man, he is, but thorns he has."

The Lord of Winterfell swallowed hard with a sigh of disappointment. He slumped back in his seat and sipped his goblet of Dornish wine. "A Southerner is a Southerner," he uttered under his breath.

"We still have those bargaining chips," Master Chief stated. "She said whether the Lord of Highgarden is bad or good, the baits are too good for him to take. There's no way he could refuse it."

"I see," Eddard accepted his guest's counsel, "all it matters are the investment."

The tall warrior nodded.

"Pardon me, my lord," Wyman offered, "let me included in this negotiation with the Reach."

Lord Stark blinked. "Lord Manderly… you sure you want to go back to the land that exiled your family?"

"Hah," Wyman cackled. "The Gardeners are long dead." He was referring to the former royal house of the Reach that exiled his family. During the War of Conquest, King Aegon slew the Gardeners and their line with his three dragons. "I beg you, Lord Stark. Let me join this venture of yours, my skills in trade will prove useful."

Eddard turned his glance toward Master Chief and asked, "What do you think?"

After a moment of pause, Chief answered, "She said, we could use his mercantile expertise and political intrigue in the Reach."

"Does she want to reveal herself?" Robb finally spoke after he and the lads remained silent.

Again, after a moment of pause, he answered with a nod, "She said he seems trustworthy."

"She…?" Wyman perplexed. "Who is this she, you are referring?"

The Lord of Winterfell returned his gaze to him. "Lord Manderly, have your servants leave the court," he requested. "We would like you to meet the true architect of the Year of the Wolf."

* * *

 **#####Jon's POV#####**

"This is incredible," Jon began.

Robb nodded to agree. "It's like Lady Cortana said, our world is round," he stated as they watched through the window, overlooking the curvature of their world. They were onboard in an Albatross, a flying craft larger than the Pelican, about a size of a merchant ship. Jon had seen it few times during his stay in their mighty vessel. Until now, he couldn't tell its shape. Was it a ship or a fish? He brushed it off from his mind as his attention focused on Lord Manderly's loud laugh.

"I'm floating! I can't believe I'm floating!" the fat lord exclaimed while swimming in the air, same for his guards, Jory, Theon, and all the Stark guards. They were all floating inside the compartment, cheering, laughing, and playing. Almost like they all reverted to children again.

The Northmen had already informed by Lady Cortana that once they left the blue sky, an invisible force that kept everything and everyone in the ground would disappear, and they would be floating in the air. It took them a while to understand everything how the world worked, though the pictures and visages emitting from the lady's crystal made things easier for everyone.

"The world's spinning, invisible forces, raging fire beneath our feet, so much heavy stuff," Robb said as his head crammed with much information and new words.

"Yeah," Jon agreed. "My brain still hurts, though."

The brothers laughed together.

Two days ago, after their unveiling of Lady Cortana to Lord Manderly, it took them until the end of their early lunch for her to reveal everything to the Lord of White Harbor: their marvelous origins, the technologies, the hidden treasures of the North, and their humanitarian aid before the coming winter.

Surprise and excitement fell upon the fat lord as if he saw something magical, steeling his conviction to the Year of the Wolf. Now that they had Lord Manderly's full backing and investment, their next destination was Reach. They would be using the Pelican to get there, but the fat lord had other thoughts.

"What is the biggest flying ship at your disposal?" he asked Lady Cortana.

"We have an Albatross," she explained further of its capabilities.

The Lord of White Harbor smiled in glee. "My lady, I have a proposal for you."

Now here they were, heading for Reach with tons and tons of costly goods like furs, fine wools, ironwood, and ice. Lord Manderly leased the Albatross's cargo spaces with the capacity similar to a merchant ship, in exchange for a share of the profit.

Master Chief refused at first as he had said, "The military dictates prohibition of personnel from using vessels for monetary gains." That was all Jon could remember.

However, Lady Cortana countered that they needed funds to purchase local supplies with Westerosi currency due to their current situation. Knowing they couldn't rely on Stark's charity forever, the tall warrior reluctantly conceded in the end.

Their flight to Reach would take about half an hour. The longest Jon had ever experienced traveling through the sky, though everyone wished this to be longer so they could enjoy themselves floating. To make things more entertaining, Lady Cortana played the liveliest song they had ever heard:

Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do

Jon would guess "Happy" was the title of the song. He was surprised when the maiden of light revealed the song was over five hundred years old. Damn, no wondered it still sang in their realm. The Northmen loved it, and they requested Lady Cortana to play over and over — about eight times.

"It seems everyone's enjoying themselves." Lord Stark appeared on the ninth, about a halfway of the song. He got out from ship's control room, and everyone stopped on their tracks.

"Don't forget, this is a secret business," he reminded. "You all need to keep your wits sharp once we landed in Reach."

"Father, could we at least enjoy ourselves a bit longer?" Robb pleaded.

"Your son's right, my lord," Lord Manderly said. "Come and join the fun. It's not that every day we had this kind of experience."

"Unfortunately, Lord Manderly, this fun time has to end," he explained sternly. "We will be in Reach in a few minutes." He glanced at everyone in the compartment. "The captain of this vessel said that we return to our seats immediately. Our feet will be back on the ground in any moment."

Grudgingly, they obeyed and swam toward their seats. Jon and Robb planted their feet on the wall and propelled themselves to join the others. Some of the guards headed for the horses with harnesses anchored to magnetic devices that Chief lent. Lord Stark floated back to the control room; his seat was beside Master Chief since he was the highest-ranking person aboard. Lord Manderly could have joined him, but for some reason, he said his place was among the men. Jon wondered why the fat lord declined the chance to see ship's front view.

In a moment after everyone took their seats, the ship began to tilt. Jon could feel the weight returned to his bodies and his feet pressed on the floor. There was a slight jerk around them. As Jon, Robb, and Theon sat calmly, the rest was dead silent, holding their hands and pray for the Old and New Gods they wouldn't crash. Lord Manderly was visibly tensed. Of course, it was their first time flying. Jon thanked the gods they drank their medicines for dizziness and vomiting. He couldn't imagine the look on Chief's icy face if ever the fat lord hurled his three meals on his ship's floor.

Eventually, the Albatross landed in the middle of the forest with canopies, high enough to give the flying ship a cover.

The Albatross lowered three metal ramps that held its bay, allowing the entire party of Northmen to relax their nerves before scouring the forest for any signs of the locals. Relieved, they found none. It was few hours before midnight.

To keep their existence a secret, they had to land in a remote location during the night, far from any human soul in sight, or else there would be panic like what Chief did when he first brought the Pelican in Winterfell. That incident, Lady Cortana introduced a new protocol to the tall warrior.

By dawn, they began their travel on a path they found. There were about twenty of them, all warriors, half of them mounted. The rest were driving four cargo-filled wagons. Lord Manderly sat on the lead wagon. Six of his mounted guards rode on the left while Lord Stark and the rest of the prominent warriors were on his right, including Master Chief who was the only one walking along the way.

"How's your sleep?" Robb asked Jon who was riding beside him on his right.

"It was the warmest night I have ever experience," he answered.

"Same." Robb and the rest of the Northmen were used to the chills and icy breath when sleeping outdoors in the North. The Southern night they first experience was different. It felt like they slept indoors.

"Of course, it's warm." Theon who was riding from Robb's left. "This is the South, after all. Sunbathed lands, flowers everywhere. So as girls." He grinned. "I bet they heat easily here."

"I'm looking forward on that," Robb agreed. He and Theon shared perverted smiles, but Jon didn't want to hear it.

"There it is, Highgarden!" Lord Manderly cried. Beyond the forest's borders, a stone castle with square towers and keep sitting on a hilly grove, surrounded in a vast field.

"Is that it?" Theon seemed unimpressed. "I thought it would be bigger. And grander."

Jon agreed. The Highgarden was a bit smaller than Winterfell. He expected the thousand years of the wealth of Reach and the heart of chivalry and knighthood could afford the castle to be more majestic. Utter disappointment crossed the faces of about half of the caravan.

"Dreadfort is way grander than that," Jory laughed, and third of the men followed.

"Meh, I've seen better," Lord Manderly said.

"What do you think, father?" Robb asked.

"Does it matter?" he said. "We are here for business, not for sightseeing."

Jon sighed dejectedly. He wished that his lord father could at least enjoy the scenery, smell the flowers, or something. Maybe his cold demeanor hadn't yet melted.

"Lord Stark," Chief called, "I think you need to see this." He handed a double far-eye to him. He pointed. "Half a mile on the road."

Lord Stark placed the device on his eyes. In a moment of pause, his face became grim. "Twenty-three men," he revealed. "Ten are on horses and armored, and five are archers. They just stood there. It appears to be they're all expecting us."

"Is it a welcome party?" Lord Manderly asked.

"No, Lady Cortana said this is a remote location," Lord Stark explained. "All the highways and populated areas are on the opposite side. The Tyrells would have expected to give their greetings there."

"That's not all," Chief said. "Press the blue button and check the trees on both sides."

Lord Stark did what he told. Again, in a moment of pause, he revealed, "There are twelve glowing reds on the left. And about fifteen on the right." In a second, his eyes almost burst out from his sockets. "Gods, they're preparing an ambush!"

* * *

Net Chapter: "Red Roses"

Historically, Romans and Carthaginians had built 10-story apartments out of concrete. However, the apartment in the story was supposed to be 7 stories high. Me and the beta-writers missed that, so we corrected it.

I know readers were expecting blood and gore, it'll be coming soon.

It's all thanks to Cortana and Chief's preemptive planning and supervision that they finished it in one week, plus the materials were already prepared before the construction. In real-life, the fastest construction of a modern skyscraper was 3 days, and it was done by the Chinese while Japanese can do faster on roads.

 **kossboss, darkfinder, carvacho12, sddc0, BrutusPrimus, Apollonir, Blacksword Zero, OBSERVER01, chase manaena, Caesar846, senpen banka, shugokage, J.F.C, StarKiller215, salanesh, The Vitruvian Woman, shadeblade10, The Sithspawn, LanzCorporalAssWipe,** **ICHeart** **,** **Big Brother,** **The Demogorgon,** **Meshlena** **,** **DeliciousCookie** **,** **nased0** **,** **Omegashark18, Erdrick117, and guests:** Thank you for your wonderful feedback and some of your criticism. I look forward continuing this story.

 **ArtimuosJackson:** You never know once they arrived at the Highgarden.

 **dark. wizard92** **and Shadowwolf1997:** Well, this chapter got your answers.

 **Nicogen:** In the early chapters, Cortana believe the Forerunners had something to do with world and humans living in it, but they still looking for evidence whether it's true or not. I'm withholding the answer of your two questions because it's a major spoiler.

 **Timetravelviajutsu:** You're the first reader to think of introducing a blood bank, though you have to wait until they get to Oldtown, so they'll introduce advance medicines and knowledge to the maesters.

 **SPARTAN-626:** If I want someone to pair with Chief, it has to be someone worthy for him. I planned to introduce some female characters from the books that might be his suitable candidate.

 **k1ng43g0n:** Because I found a better name, which related to the world and its historical events.

 **Ghost iv:** Not yet.

 **effectivesage:** Library and courthouse (forgot to put those in the last chapter), casino (ok, I give you credit on this one), stadium will be multipurpose, Iron bank branch (this was supposed to be a surprise), and the rest were already included (barns, taverns, and bar are already exist in Westeros).

 **Blaze1992:** Places other than Free Cities or Essos countries, you'd be surprised.

 **helkil:** Soon, very soon.

 **Jebest4781:** Ice creams and ice treats in the North? What sorcery is this? :-p

 **BlackDevil1942:** You're the first to come up with Ranching. A lot of readers had told me about introducing Roman-style military, but Lord Oda's military? I could only think of iron ships, and arquebusers, but never completely studied his military innovations. I am planning to have town militias and police forces in the North, especially in Winterfell.

 **mellra:** You'll find out once they get to Reach. Cortana, Varys, Olenna, Tyrion, Littlefinger, and Tywin, that's a match that even the gods would watch.

 **animefan29:** Insect farming, I know of its benefits in real life but Westeros isn't ready to eat those. However, Cortana could mention that in the future. For the rest of your suggestions, thanks.

 **Trife:** I covered the apartment construction on the Author's Note. The metals came from the ship's scraps, the Northmen will implement there owned local metals later. Boiled leathered balloons, it doesn't have to be rubber. I'm not introducing cars or computers. They need to get use to the steam engines and light bulbs before they could advance. Canned foods, the Northerners can make Mason glasses or ceramic containers, not actual tin cans. I did mention this on Chapter 8 about Feudal Japan. You should also check the history of Siam (Thailand) and the Ethiopian Empire, once primitive and became strong modern nations within decades or a century.

 **MattKennedy:** Half-yes

 **Dericof Diname:** I already planned everything based from your three questions, so expect it in the future.

 **qwertypous:** Well, yeah. That's the plan. Modern/Industrial Age means less war while Medieval Age means death by plague and more wars.

 **Law77:** We'll have to find out once the canon starts.

 **signorUebelst:** Hakka villages, thank you for suggesting that.

 **FireKing500:** Some of your answers are covered in this chapter. Also, since ancient times up until the invention of refrigerator, people used sawdust to prolong the ice during long distance travel. You can check Wikipedia for ice trade.

 **Naruto9tail:**

1\. Remember when Catelyn and Rodrik arrived in King's Landing in secret, but Littlefinger immediately found them, Varys was the one who informed him of their coming since White Harbor. Varys had little birds everywhere from Dorne up to the North. Now with Chief and Cortana arrived in Winterfell, Varys increased the numbers of his spies to watch their every move.

2\. Brothels can be an inn sometimes, so two floors are for business, two converted into a motel/inn, two for employee's apartments, one for the owner and his/her family.

3\. If people are against changes, I think I have it covered in the story in the future. Rounin Kenshin/Samurai X is one of the examples of Old vs New historical stories, but I'm not going to turn the North to end up like Gintama, that's way too much.

4\. Love your ideas.

5\. I'm a history enthusiast, military and economy are my favorites, so I know about 19th century ice trade introduced by Frederic Tudor. Also, (Your one of two people that realized how prolific that could be) who's the other guy?

6\. Love your ideas.

7\. Maybe I will.

8\. I already planned that.

9\. No steam-powered vehicles (except for ships) just yet, getting people to use to the sight of a steam engine and building heavy industries need to be prioritized first.

10\. Already planned a perfect sword for Chief, but a Zabuza's Decapitating Knife is way too cumbersome with no room for rifle on his back.

11\. Readers have suggested me that, so I'll think

12\. I already planned that.

 **secret-sorrow:** Thanks, though some of your suggestions already mentioned in Chapter 10. Crop rotation is also called four-system farming. Westerosi does know basic genetics from the Targaryens and the Lannister twins' brat king. Oil lamps, they already have lights, perhaps hydrogen-fueled lanterns. Sugar production, if you're talking about sugar beets not sugar cane, I think Russia does have those.

 **edboy4926:** Um, why would Cortana created her owned Spartans? She doesn't have the authority, and Chief and the UNSC wouldn't like that either.

 **Nathan:** That depends whether or not they get to Westeros.

 **Angry lil' elf:** Good luck with your story.

 **Bella-swan11:** That decision goes to Jon Snow whether he would take the Iron Throne. However, Chief and Cortana had to sit on the neutral side. They knew it'd controversial if Earth found out they interfere the politics of the primitives.

 ** **Valtek:** T** hat depends once the WoTFK starts.

 **MajorKO** **:** First paragraph, already planned it. Second paragraph, joining the Night's Watch means deserting the UNSC. Training with the Stark kids, we'll get there eventually.

 **yesboss21:** I want Chief and Cortana to have their adventures outside Westeros before the canon starts… with bloods and gore along the way.


End file.
